Give
by dixorder
Summary: Goku harus kehilangan segalanya di usia yang ketujuh belas. Keluarganya dibunuh, sementara ia diculik oleh komplotan teroris. Ia menjadi kelinci percobaan dari serangkaian virus yang menjadi senjata organisasi teroris itu. Ingatan mengenai dirinya pun dihapus. Sanzo, dokter yang menangani Goku juga terus menyiksanya. Di tengah kondisi terpuruknya, Goku berjuang untuk tetap tegar.
1. chapter 1

Kegelapan di sekitarnya sirna setelah sebuah kain hitam yang membebat kedua matanya tersingkap. Bola mata keemasan itu langsung berbinar memantulkan sebuah momen menyenangkan di hadapannya. Mata besar itu membulat seketika merespon sebuah kejutan yang ia terima di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas hari ini.

"Kejutan! Selamat ulang tahun, nii-chan!" Teriakan manja itu membuat bola mata keemasannya beralih pada sosok sang adik perempuan. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, seolah sangat senang melihat reaksi terkejut bercampur bahagia dari kakaknya itu setelah melihat ruang tamu rumah mereka didekorasi untuk menyambut ulang tahun sang kakak. Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu memang yang merencanakan kejutan kecil untuk kakaknya. Ia serta kedua orang tuanya mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil. Sang kakak yang pulang agak lebih sore membuat mereka bertiga bisa menyiapkan seluruh keperluan untuk pesta kejutan itu. mereka mendekorasi ruangan, membuat berbagai jenis hidangan favorit sang kakak, dan tentu saja menyiapkan hadiah terbaik untuk sosok yang amat berarti bagi mereka.

"Li-rin," Sang kakak tergagap. Di satu sisi ia amat senang, namun di sisi lain ia gemas dengan keusilan adiknya. Bayangkan saja, ia yang saat itu tengah mengikuti klub basket harus meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dikarenakan telepon dari adiknya yang mengabarkan kalau kedua orang tuanya menjadi korban perampokan. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu pun langsung memacu sepedanya sekencang mungkin agar tiba di rumah lebih awal. Dalam kondisi panik dan bingung saat menemukan kondisi rumahnya baik-baik saja, justru Lirin malah menyuruhnya untuk memakai sebuah penutup mata lalu masuk ke rumah dengan sosok Lirin yang mendampinginya dari belakang. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyadari kalau semua ini hanyalah bagian dari rencana usil yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuannya.

"Goku-nii, kau tertipu…" Lirin tertawa lepas melihat wajah tecenung pemuda yang bernama Goku itu. Goku langsung mendaratkan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau membuatku panik saja!" Rutuk Goku.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar," Sang ibu tertawa pelan sambil melerai kedua anaknya itu. Ia pun menghampiri Goku yang masih berdiri tercenung memandangi meja berisi berbagai hidangan lezat, seolah masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia meraih tangan anaknya lembut, mengusap rambut pendek kecoklatannya. Mata keemasan Goku pun beralih menatap wajah lembut ibunya.

"Ayolah. Ini pesta yang kami buat untukmu. Kami sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir," Ujar sang ibu "Maafkan kami, Goku,"

Goku mengikuti langkah ibunya. Ia merasakan tangan hangat itu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih…" Goku menghadapi tiga sosok penting dalam hidupnya itu dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca. Senyum haru tersungging di bibirnya seolah ingin menyampaikan rasa senang yang begitu dalam atas rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka selama ini.

"Otou-san, Oka-san, Lirin-chan…Terima kasih," Seguret senyum tipis itu semakin mengembang, memperlihatkan deretan giginya, mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang begitu mendalam. Ia masih tersenyum menghadapi mereka bertiga, bahkan ketika Lirin mengambil kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka tujuh belas tertancap pada permukaan kue. Api kecil membakar sumbu lilin tersebut, seketika semakin menyinari manik keemasan itu kala wajahnya mendekat pada lilin tersebut. Goku memejamkan matanya atas instruksi dari Lirin untuk membuat sebuah keinginan pada hari ulang tahunnya itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu merapalkan keinginan itu dalam hatinya.

'Aku ingin kami bersama dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia,'

Goku tersenyum simpul setelah mengucapkan keinginannya. Dengan jeda yang lebih pendek, kali ini Goku kembali menarik nafas. Kelopak mata Goku pun membuka perlahan.

Setelah membuka matanya, ia membayangkan tiga orang yang penting baginya itu masih mengerubunginya. Lirin yang tengah memegang kue ulang tahun diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Setelah itu, Goku akan meniup lilin ulang tahun lalu mendapat pelukan hangat dari mereka bertiga. Pada akhirnya mereka semua akan menikmati pesta kecil itu dengan canda dan tawa.

Itu memang hanya sebuah bayangan yang terlukis dalam bola kaca ingatannya. Goku baru menyadari hal tersebut setelah ia benar-benar membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya gelap, dan bayangan dalam bola kaca itu menjauh darinya.

Goku terkejut. Ia berusaha mengejar bayangan ingatan itu, namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik raganya dari belakang. Tanpa sempat menoleh, Goku merasakan tangan yang menariknya itu membekap hidungnya. Indra penciumannya itu langsung menangkap wewangian yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Wanginya memang seperti aroma terapi yang membuat tubuhnya rileks, bahkan terlampau rileks sehingga membuat tenaganya melemah. Ia pun tak sanggup melawan sosok yang mendekap tubuhnya. Mata Goku mulai sayu.

Pemandangan di depannya mulai tak terlihat jelas. Ia hanya bisa menyaksikan bola kaca yang berisi ingatan berharganya itu semakin menjauh. Air mata Goku terjun bebas. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, kedua tangannya berusaha meraih ingatan itu, namun hal tersebut memang percuma.

Tetesan terakhir cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya itu mengalir di pipinya. Badan Goku limbung, tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Seketika Goku kehilangan kesadarannya. Mata itu terpejam, namun suara hatinya masih terus memanggil sosok-sosok yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Oka-san! Otou-san! Lirin!"

*


	2. chapter 2

Teriakan yang amat keras langsung memecah keheningan malam, mengusik penghuni lain yang berjaga di sekitar bangsal. Beberapa sosok berpakaian serba putih langsung menghambur masuk ke bangsal tersebut, tempat di mana sumber suara teriakan memilukan itu terdengar. Dalam keremangan, tiga orang berpakaian serba putih itu menemukan sosok yang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur tengah berteriak-teriak sambil bergerak gelisah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya itu.

Bola mata keemasan yang nampak liar, menilik satu per satu sosok berpakaian putih yang mengerubunginya. Sebuah ingatan lain pun merasuki otaknya, mengenai ia yang dibawa ke sini, serta bagaimana orang-orang berpakaian serba putih itu memperlakukan dirinya. Ingatan itu membuatnya semakin berang. Ia melengking semakin keras, tak peduli dengan pita suaranya yang mungkin akan putus setelah mengeluarkan teriakan sekencang itu. Tangannya menarik tali yang mengikatnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari benda jahanam yang tengah merenggut kebebasannya.

"Ia kumat lagi! gawat! Ini sudah semakin parah," Salah seorang dari sosok berpakaian putih itu mencoba menghentikan perlawanan pemuda itu. Ia menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu, mengacuhkan rasa sakit saat merasakan tendangan demi tendangan menghantam bagian tubuhnya. Yang lain berinisiatif mengambil tali untuk mengikat pergelangan kaki pemuda itu.

"Panggil dokter Hakkai! Cepat!" Perintah sosok yang memegang kaki sang pemuda. Sosok terakhir yang masih tercenung pun langsung mengangguk cepat. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan untuk memanggil dokter Hakkai. Setelah sosok itu meninggalkan dua teman bersama sang pasien, muncul kembali beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang datang untuk membantu mereka berdua. Beberapa orang membantu memegang kakinya lalu mengikat kuat pergelangan kaki pemuda itu untuk membatasi pergerakannya. Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau di balik tubuh kurus pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu, tersimpan tenaga yang amat besar. Mungkin karena didasari amarah dan kesedihannya yang begitu dalam, pemuda itu mampu menepis beberapa orang yang mencoba menahan pergerakannya.

"Ia kuat sekali!" Salah satu orang dari grup berpakaian serba putih itu beralih menuju ke lemari ruangan, hendak mengambil obat bius yang tersimpan di sana.

"Tahan pergerakannya lebih kuat. Aku sedang mencari obat bius," Perintahnya pada rekannya yang lain.

"Mana dokter Hakkai!? Kenapa ia datang lama sekali?"

"Mungkinkah ada kesalahan dalam pemberian obat untuk pasien ini? Seharusnya ia menjadi tak sadarkan diri sepanjang malam,"

"Serahkan pada dokter Hakkai. Ia pasti yang lebih mengerti bagaimana menanggulangi pasien ini,"

Segenap keluhan dan diskusi panjang dari suster-suster tersebut diiringi oleh teriakan amarah dari sang pasien. Mereka semakin kewalahan menghadapi kekuatannya. Dalam beberapa menit ke depan mungkin saja tali yang menahan tangannya akan terlepas dan pasien itu akan mengamuk semakin hebat.

"Mana dokter Hakkai!?"

Keluhan dari sang suster terjawab. Seorang pria berpostur tinggi, berpakaian necis memasuki ruangan. Pria berkacamata itu langsung sigap meletakkan tas dokter di salah satu meja. Ia mengambil jarum suntik dan obat dari dalam tas kulit berwarna kecoklatan tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mengisi suntikan tersebut dengan obat. Dokter berambut hitam itu langsung mendekati sang pasien sambil membawa suntikan tersebut di tangannya.

"Kalian semua, tahan dia dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku akan memberikan obat ini," Komando dari sang dokter dipatuhi oleh semua anak buahnya. Tubuh meronta itu pun sedikit kesulitan bergerak saat lima orang suster menahan pergarakannya. Ia hanya bisa meraung, terlebih saat merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik panjang nan dingin itu menembus kulitnya.

Teriakan itu menggema semakin keras, namun perlahan mulai mengecil. Tubuhnya mulai melemah. Dalam sekejap, sosok pemuda itu kembali terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan sisa air mata yang masih terjun bebas di pipinya. Hakkai dan para suster hanya memperhatikan sang pasien. Selama beberapa menit, mereka melihat pergerakan pasien tersebut, memastikan kalau obat yang disuntikkan oleh sang dokter berpengaruh bagi pasien itu.

Mereka tak menemukan pasien itu akan kembali sadar. Ia sudah tertidur pulas seperti seorang bayi. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sisakan dua orang untuk berjaga di dekat pintu masuk," Komando dokter Hakkai kepada para susternya. Ia membalikkan badannya, namun mata hijau dokter itu masih menilik sang pemuda. Ia pun menghela nafas.

Ia kembali mendekati tubuh pemuda itu ketika menemukan hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Sang dokter menyentuh pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Kulit sekitar pergelangan tangan pemuda itu memar, mungkin dikarenakan oleh perlawanan kerasnya tadi dalam melepaskan diri dari ikatan kuat ini. Hakkai langsung memanggil salah seorang suster yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Ia menujukkan luka memar pada sang suster, secara tidak langsung menyuruh wanita berpakaian putih itu untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Kotak p3k ada di lemari ruangan ini, bukan?" Ujar Hakkai sambil memperhatikan sang suster yang masih menggeledah isi lemari. Tak memakan waktu lama, suster itu kembali dengan membawa kotak p3k di tangannya. Hakkai dan sang suster itu pun bersama-sama mengobati luka pemuda itu.

"Dokter. Berapa kali kita harus memberikannya obat resep dari dokter Sanzo?" Pertanyaan dari sang suster mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hakkai menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya melilitkan perban pada pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan berkonsultasi pada Sanzo. Ia yang membuat obat ini, jadi ia pasti tahu berapa lama pasien ini harus diberi obat darinya," Hakkai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kecilnya itu.

"Apakah berhasil? Sepertinya tak ada peningkatan pada kondisi mentalnya sejak ia diberikan obat racikan dokter Sanzo dua minggu belakangan ini,"

Sang dokter menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan anak buahnya itu. Ia sendiri juga mulai meragukan efek dari obat tersebut. Obat yang diberikan pada pemuda itu seolah tak berpengaruh banyak. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan hanya kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa jam tergantung dari dosis yang diberikan. Selebihnya, pemuda itu tetap saja mengamuk ketika tersadar, seolah masih mengingat dengan jelas hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum dan sesudah ia dibawa ke sini. Padahal, ketika obat itu diberikan pada pasien lain, pengaruhnya akan langsung terlihat. Sang pasien perlahan akan kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya serta bertingkah pasif seperti sebuah boneka.

Mungkin saja, pemuda itu adalah pasien yang berbeda dari pasien lain yang pernah menjadi bahan percobaan dokter Sanzo. Pemuda ini mungkin memiliki ikatan yang kuat akan ingatan masa lalunya, sehingga segala jenis obat yang diberikan untuknya tidak mampu menghapus memori-memori itu.

"Entahlah," Hakkai kembali menjawab setelah melamun cukup.lama. Ia tertunduk sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin kalau tidak berhasil, kita bisa mencari target yang lain. Organisasi memang sedang membutuhkan bahan percobaan sesegera mungkin," Hakkai tersenyum getir. "Kalau obat dari Sanzo tidak bekerja padanya, dengan sangat terpaksa kita harus membunuhnya,"

Dering ponsel mengagetkan keduanya, dalam sekejap memotong percakapan tersebut. Hakkai langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel yang mengeluarkan nada dering monoton. Nama Sanzo tercetak di layar. Kedua alis Hakkai saling bertaut saat ia menyendengkan telinganya pada speaker ponsel.

"Ya, Sanzo,"

Suara berat khas Sanzo menggema di telinganya. Hakkai tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan oleh dokter berawatak dingin tersebut.

"Ya. Obatmu bekerja dengan cepat. Pasien langsung tertidur," Jelas Hakkai. "Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan perkembangannya. Aku harus menunggunya sadar,"

Hakkai mendengarkan respon Sanzo. Dahinya pun langsung berkerut.

"Kau sudah membuat resep obat yang lebih ampuh untuknya?" Hakkai memang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku takut menimbulkan efek samping pada pasien. Pasti dosis yang diberikan akan lebih banyak," Ia memotong pembicaraan Sanzo. Hakkai kembali terdiam, mendengarkan penjelasan Sanzo baik-baik.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan Gojyo ke sini," Sanggupnya "Kuharap tidak terlalu siang," Hakkai kembali manggut-manggut mendengarkan respon Sanzo. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun mengakhir percakapan. Hakkai kembali menyimpan ponsel itu dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Sanzo sudah membuat resep obat lain untuk pasien ini," Jelas Hakkai pada sang suster. "Besok kita akan mencobanya. Kuharap obat itu bekerja lebih kuat sehingga dalam dua minggu ke depan pasien itu bisa sepenuhnya kita serahkan pada Sanzo,"

Dokter muda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sosok lemah itu terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat dengan tali, sehingga membatasi pergerakan tidurnya. Raut wajah yang terlukis di tengah lelapnya itu membuat Hakkai tak bisa memandangnya lebih lama lagi. Sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam seolah menusuk nurani dokter itu. Jika ia memandang pasien tersebut lebih lama, ia pastinya tak akan berani menyuntikkan obat racikan Sanzo kepada pemuda itu esok harinya.

Hakkai mengambil langkah meninggalkan ranjang besi. Suara detak sepatunya terdengar memecah keheningan. Ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, namun badannya kembali menghadapi isi bangsal tersebut. Dua suster masih berjaga di dekat ranjang. Hakkai menghela nafas, membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk.

Ia tahu, saat ini ia tengah melakukan suatu tindakan yang tak bermartabat. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini dan organisasi tempatnya bernaung. Pemuda itu tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, mungkin ia hanya tidak beruntung karena menjadi target organisasi untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Organisasi sudah mengincarnya dalam waktu cukup lama, dan berhasil menculik pemuda itu setelah menghabisi anggota keluarganya yang mencoba melawan mereka. Suatu tindakan keji yang sudah biasa dilakukan untuk mewujudkan rencana besar mereka.

Kini, Hakkai-lah yang mengambil peran berikutnya untuk menghapus memori pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan pada rekannya, Sanzo. Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, Hakkai sebisa mungkin membuang semua perasaan belas kasihan. Memberinya obat bius, mengikatnya di ranjang kuat-kuat agar ia tak bisa bergerak, serta menambahkan dosis ketika obat yang dikonsumsi tidak berpengaruh apapun. Semua hal itu dilakukannya demi terlaksanya rencana organisasi.

Ya, semua demi organisasinya, dan demi masa depan negara tempatnya tinggal.


	3. chapter 3

Dua minggu kemudian.

Deru mesin memecah keheningan jalanan pegunungan pagi itu. Sebuah mobil sedan tengah melintasi areal pegunungan yang berkelok. Lampu mobil menyala, menyorot ke jalanan sepi di hadapannya. Tak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat di sekitar mereka, mungkin dikarenakan daerah pegunungan yang mereka lalui adalah daerah yang amat terpencil.

Bukan tanpa tujuan kalau mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melintasi daerah yang bisa dibilang amat terpencil pagi-pagi begini. Ketiga penumpang di dalamnya hendak mengunjungi suatu tempat yang berada di sana. Hakkai yang menjadi salah satu penumpang dalam mobil mewah tersebut menjadi penunjuk jalan bagi sang supir untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan. Ia melihat sekitar kawasan pegunungan, berusaha mengingat dengan jelas lokasi yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Gojyo.

"Ikuti saja jalanan ini. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi kita akan tiba di kediaman dokter Sanzo," Hakkai mengarahkan sang supir. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti lalu memacu mobilnya dengan menambah sedikit kecepatan. Suasana pun kembali hening. Hakkai melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil. Area pegunungan memang menawarkan pemandangan yang indah. Deretan pepohonan, bukit-bukit berbatu serta rumah penduduk yang nampak kecil dalam bayangan matanya.

Namun, pada akhirnya semua pemandangan itu serasa menjemukan. Hakkai mulai merasa bosan, ditambah ia masih amat mengantuk. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam mobil. Kedua mata kehijauannya langsung mengarah pada sosok yang duduk mematung di sampingnya. Sosok yang membuat Hakkai mau berangkat pagi-pagi melintasi daerah pegunungan yang sepi.

Ya. Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka akhirnya bisa mengantarkan pemuda itu ke kediaman Sanzo dua minggu kemudian. Bisa dibilang, racikan obat dari Sanzo-lah yang memperlancar rencana mereka. Setelah diberikan obat tersebut, sang pemuda berangsur semakin tenang. Ia tak memberikan perlawanan lagi, hanya terdiam pasif di dalam ruangannya sambil memandang ke depan dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Ketika Hakkai mengajaknya bicara, pemuda itu hanya mampu memberikan reaksi berupa gelengan pelan dengan wajah yang linglung. Seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya, sekitarnya, dan keberadaannya. Tentu saja, perubahan perilaku itu sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Pada akhirnya, tepat dua minggu, Sanzo mau menerima pemuda itu di kediamannya.

Dan, selama perjalanan, pemuda itu memang tak memberikan banyak pergerakan. Bola mata keemasannya sesekali mengarah keluar jendela, menatap kosong pemadangan kaki gunung di kejauhan. Setelah itu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menatap ke depan masih dengan pandangan kosong.

Hakkai hanya bisa menghela nafas, menaruh rasa iba yang dalam pada pemuda itu. Ia sudah menghancurkan masa depan seorang pemuda, dan kenyataan itu tak bisa ia hindari. Ia pun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tuan, mungkinkah kediaman dokter Sanzo sudah semakin dekat?"

Lamunan Hakkai terpecah dengan sebuah teguran pelan dari sang supir. Hakkai langsung melihat sekitarnya. Ia mengangguk cepat, tapi matanya masih mencari-cari arah yang benar menuju kediaman Sanzo.

"Berada di arah kiri. Rumahnya memang tersembunyi di balik pekarangan yang luas," Ujar Hakkai.

Pada akhirnya, mobil mewah itu pun memasuki sebuah pekarangan. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Sanzo. Mobil itu pun terparkir beberapa meter di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari bata merah. Hakkai tak lepas memandangi wujud rumah itu seraya keluar dari mobil. Ia beralih ke pintu lain, menarik sosok sang pemuda lalu membimbingnya bersamanya.

"Kau tunggulah di sini," Perintah Hakkai pada lelaki tua yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Pria beruban itu mengangguk menyanggupi. Hakkai pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke teras rumah.

Rumah seorang dokter yang dijuluki sebagai malaikat maut. Orang yang bertugas melakukan serangkaian percobaan pada manusia. Ia mampu membuat racikan obat sekaligus racun yang bisa membunuh manusia dalam waktu singkat. Dan, racun serta virus ciptaannya itulah yang menjadi senjata ampuh bagi organisasi untuk membuat teror demi teror, sehingga organisasi mereka dikenal sebagai salah satu organisasi berbahaya yang bisa mengancam kelangsungan pemerintah saat ini.

Tapi, setiap orang yang melihat kondisi rumah ini pasti tak akan mempercayai kalau bangunan bergaya klasik tersebut dihuni oleh seorang manusia yang sudah kehilangan nurani. Rumah seorang dokter bernama Sanzo itu bisa dibilang amat indah. Pekarangan rumah itu juga ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Jauh sekali dengan gambaran lazim untuk seorang malaikat maut.

Pintu rumah terbuka merespon kedatangan mereka. Sosok seorang pria berusia sebaya dengan Hakkai, berambut panjang kemerahan berdiri di ambang pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan dua tamu tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya sebagai sapaan.

"Gojyo," Hakkai menyapa sosok berpenampilan urakan itu. Gojyo masih tersenyum ringan. Ia bersandar di ambang pintu, merapikan rambut merah panjangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Bola mata kemerahannya langsung beralih pada sosok pasif yang berdiri di samping Hakkai. Dalam sekejap, senyum ringan khasnya pun memudar, berganti dengan guret wajah serius. Gojyo beralih menatap sahabatnya, memberi sebuah pertanyaan melalui isyarat mata.

"Ya. Ini pemuda yang kumaksud," Hakkai menjawab isyarat non verbal itu. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil memandang sosok pasif bak boneka itu.

Gojyo menilik pemuda itu dari dekat, membiarkan bola mata kemerahannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik emas tersebut. Pandangan matanya hampa, menggambarkan kondisi jiwanya saat ini. Gojyo sedikit terkejut menemukan perubahan perilaku pemuda itu. Padahal, sekitar dua minggu lalu saat Gojyo melihat sosoknya di dalam bangsal, sorot mata pemuda itu masih tajam, memancarkan amarah yang menusuk. Teriakannya terdengar amat kuat, mewakili keinginan sang pemuda untuk bebas. Bahkan butuh beberapa suster untuk membatasi pergerakannya agar tidak melawan saat disuntikkan obat. Tetapi pemuda di hadapannya saat ini terlihat amat berbeda. Manik emas yang menatap mata Gojyo itu seperti tatapan manusia yang sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh jiwanya.

"Ia amat berbeda. Obat dari Sanzo ternyata amat berpengaruh baginya," Ungkap Gojyo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hakkai. Hakkai mengangguk sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan?"

"Baik. Masuklah. Sanzo ada di dalam," Gojyo menunjuk ke arah dalam ruangan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia masuk duluan ke dalam rumah itu, secara tak langsung ingin mengantarkan Hakkai dan pemuda itu menemui Sanzo. Kediaman Sanzo memang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar sehingga cahaya matahari tak bisa sepenuhnya menyinari ke dalam rumah itu. Wajar saja kalau kondisi ruangan di dalamnya sedikit gelap.

Mereka tiba di ruang tamu. Di situ ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk menghadapi televisi. Benda elektronik itu menyala, menampilkan suguhan berita pagi. Pria berambut pirang itu nampak asyik menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan mata yang terfokus pada acara berita tersebut. Ia sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran tiga orang lain di ruangan ini, namun ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Hakkai hanya menghela nafas menerima sambutan dingin tersebut sementara Gojyo menghampiri pria berwajah ketus itu.

"Sanzo, mereka datang," Panggilan Gojyo mengusik pria itu. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan mata tajam itu terhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri bak patung di samping Hakkai. Sanzo berdiri lalu menghampiri Hakkai dan pemuda itu.

"Sanzo. Sesuai rencana, ia akan kuserahkan padamu," Ujar Hakkai pada Sanzo. Dokter yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu sepertinya tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Hakkai. Bola mata keunguan tersebut masih meneliti sosok yang akan menjadi boneka percobaannya. Seguret senyum sinis tergambar di wajahnya, mengekspresikan segala rencana keji sang dokter untuk pemuda itu. Hakkai sendiri bergidik melihat senyuman itu.

"Sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Sepertinya dia sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain," Ungkap Sanzo seketika.

"Nyawamu berada di tanganku," Sanzo bicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Entah kenapa Hakkai merasa sedikit terganggu mendengar ucapan itu sehingga ia menarik pelan tubuh sang pemuda ke belakang untuk menjauhkan jarak dengan Sanzo. Yang bersangkutan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sebagai sahabat lama, Sanzo sudah memahami isyarat itu. Ia pun berbalik ke kursi ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan aktivitas menonton berita pagi.

"Bawa dia ke kamar," Hanya itu perintah Sanzo. Hakkai dan Gojyo saling pandang sejenak seblum akhirnya menyanggupi perintah itu. Gojyo berjalan lebih dulu untuk menunjukkan kamar yang dimaksud Sanzo.

"Kau sudah bisa memaklumi keanehannya 'kan?" Gojyo mengajak Hakkai bicara dengan tubuh yang masih membelakangi pria berkacamata itu. Hakkai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal tadi," Hakkai mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Sampaikan maafku padanya. Saat itu aku bereaksi spontan,"

"Kau juga tak seperti biasanya Hakkai," Gojyo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadapi sahabatnya itu. "Pertama kali aku melihat kau melindungi pasien yang kau bawa,"

Tawa ringan khas Hakkai pecah seketika. Gelak yang muncul ketika sang dokter merasa canggung setelah orang lain bisa menebak apa yang tersembunyi dalam pikirannya. Gojyo merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik.

"Begitukah?"

Gojyo menyalakan rokok, menikmati satu isapan sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Hakkai.

"Ya," Gojyo mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya "Kau seperti amat sayang memberikan pemuda itu pada si dokter kejam itu,"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sanzo, ia berbeda. Kau lihat sorot matanya bukan? Ia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk tetap hidup. Tapi kita justru menghancurkan keinginannya itu," Hakkai beralih menatap sosok bergeming di sampingnya. Ia beralih pada Gojyo, menemukan wajah rekannya itu tampak heran. Mungkin, Gojyo memang belum mengerti apa yang tengah Hakkai rasakan saat ini sehingga ucapannya barusan terdengar tidak wajar di telinga Gojyo.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan sepeka dirimu," Gojyo mengisap rokoknya lagi.

"Mungkin justru aku yang terlalu sensitif. Apakah perasaanku sekarang sudah melembut?" Hakkai tersenyum getir. "Sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Kita sudah membuang cukup banyak waktu di sini,"

Gojyo dan Hakkai kali ini melangkah berdampingan. Koridor yang mereka lalui cukup panjang. Di sepanjang koridor itu ada beberapa pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Mereka melewati pintu-pintu tersebut. Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor. Pintu kamar tersebut masih tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya.

"Ia akan menempati kamar ini," Gojyo berkata seraya membuka pintu kamar itu. Suara derit berat terdengar. Ruangan gelap terekspos di hadapan mereka. Hawa lembab menyeruak, menandakan kalau kamar itu sudah tidak dipakai dalam waktu cukup lama.

Gojyo masuk ke kamar lebih dahulu. Ia langsung melangkah ke jendela untuk menyingkapkan gorden kamar itu. Cahaya matahari langsung membias masuk melalui kaca jendela, menerangi setiap sudut ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas tersebut. Kamar tersebut ternyata tak memiliki banyak furnitur, bahkan bisa dikatakan nyaris kosong. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur single bed, sebuah kursi dan meja kayu, serta lemari pakaian.

"Masuklah," Hakkai berbisik pada pemuda itu. ia mendorong pelan tubuhnya, secara tak langsung memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Pemuda tersebut melangkah gontai memasuki ruang kamar. Bola mata keemasannya menjelajahi isi ruangan itu, seolah sedang merekam suasana kamar tersebut.

Gojyo menghampiri Hakkai. Mereka berdua memperhatikan sang pemuda yang berdiri tegap di tengah ruang kamar sambil memandangi sekitarnya dengan wajah polos nan hampa. Hakkai mengawasi aktivitasnya. Ia bisa menangkap adanya sedikit reaksi dari pemuda itu saat berada di tempat yang masih asing baginya.

"Sekarang ia berada dalam pengawasanku," Gojyo berbisik pada Hakkai, masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Kuserahkan padamu Gojyo," Pinta Hakkai.

Mereka berdua mengawasi pemuda itu sebentar lagi. setelah itu, Gojyo memberi isyarat pada Hakkai untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Hakkai masih nampak ragu, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau pemuda itu tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula, dari sorot matanya, Hakkai yakin kalau pemuda itu tak memiliki niat untuk lari dari tempat ini.

Suara berdebam pintu terdengar, mengusik telinga sang pemuda. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu, menemukan dua orang yang bersamanya kini sudah pergi duluan meninggalkannya di sini. Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan sang pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Saat ini, ia berada di tempat lain, namun dalam kondisi yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih berbahaya. Ia tak ingat siapa dirinya saat ini. Ia seperti seseorang yang sudah ada begitu saja, seolah tak pernah dilahirkan dan mengalami masa kecil. Ingatan pertamanya hanya mengenai rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Pengalaman yang dirasakan selama berada di sana pun bisa dibilang tak menyenangkan. Dikurung sendirian dalam kamar yang lembab, tangan dan kaki yang terikat, serta para suster dan dokter yang datang namun hanya untuk memberikannya obat dan memeriksa perkembangan dirinya, tanpa mau mengajaknya bicara dengan akrab. Semua perlakuan yang ia terima itu membuatnya menyadari ketidakberhargaan dirinya.

Kini, ia berada di lokasi baru yang asing baginya, namun suasana yang dirasakan tetap tak bersahabat. Ia ingat dengan perkataan pria bersorot mata mengerikan tadi kalau nyawanya kini berada di tangan pria itu. Lalu, dari percakapan dokter yang merawatnya dengan pria berambut merah itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau hidupnya akan menjadi seperti tikus laboratorium yang dijadikan bahan percobaan. Ia merasa amat takut, namun ia seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melangkah terhuyung lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia duduk di sudut ranjang, melipat kakinya lalu membenamkan sebagian wajahnya. Kegiatan ini selalu ia lakukan saat berada di rumah sakit. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dalam keheningan. Ia akan terus berada dalam posisi itu sampai ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya melakukan beberapa hal. Kini, di tempat yang baru, mungkin ia akan melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

*

Hakkai dan Gojyo menelusuri koridor untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Sebenarnya setelah menyerahkan pasien itu ke tangan Sanzo dan Gojyo, Hakkai berniat untuk langsung kembali ke kota dan menjalankan tugasnya. Hakkai membayangkan tumpukan pekerjaan yang akan ia hadapi hari ini, namun ternyata Gojyo memiliki rencana yang berbeda darinya. Sahabatnya yang berperangai santai itu malah menahannya sebentar lagi. Ia membujuk Hakkai untuk tidak langsung kembali. Kedatangan Hakkai ke sini memang tidak sering sehingga tak ada salahnya kalau pemuda berkacamata itu mau tinggal sejenak untuk mengobrol akrab dengannya dan Sanzo.

"Tak perlu memikirkan pekerjaanmu dulu. Hari masih cukup pagi. Kau masih punya banyak waktu," Gojyo merangkul bahu Hakkai. Dengan cara itu mungkin hati pemuda itu akan lebih luluh.

"Tapi, Gojyo. Perjalanan ke sini memakan waktu lama. Aku akan tiba di kota siang nanti," Hakkai melepas rangkulan Gojyo. Sahabatnya itu malah menepuk pelan pundak Hakkai.

"Kau ini tak tahu caranya menikmati hidup. Aktivitasmu hanya kerja... kerja... dan kerja... Kau tidak perlu terlalu serius pada pekerjaanmu. Bisa-bisa kau tertekan," Nasihat Gojyo sedikit berlebihan bagi Hakkai. Pria berbaju polo coklat itu ingin langsung membantah, namun sepertinya Gojyo tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kita bisa makan sambil mengobrol,"

"Gojyo... Aku tidak… "

"Aku akan ke dapur. Kau menunggu saja di ruang tamu. Di sana ada Sanzo. Lagipula mungkin ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu mengenai pasien itu," Gojyo langsung meninggalkan Hakkai sendirian. Hakkai ingin menahannya, namun sosok itu sudah keburu menghilang dari pandangannya. Jadi, Hakkai saat ini tak memiliki pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyanggupi permintaan Gojyo untuk tinggal sejenak, sekedar untuk mengobrol beberapa hal padanya.

Ya. Tinggal sebentar, hanya sekitar setengah sampai satu jam lagi. Setelah waktunya lewat, ia harus bersikeras untuk pergi tak peduli dengan Gojyo yang akan menahannya.

Hakkai memantapkan niatnya itu sambil melangkah menuju ke ruang tamu. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Gojyo, Sanzo masih berada di sana. Pria yang masih memakai piyama tidur itu nampak serius memperhatikan layar televisi. Ia bahkan tetap bergeming saat Hakkai menghampirinya lalu duduk tepat di samping sang dokter.

"Sanzo," Hakkai menyapa untuk menyadarkannya. Sanzo pasti sudah mengetahui kalau Hakkai tengah duduk di sampingnya, namun ia memilih untuk tetap fokus pada acara TV yang tengah ia tonton. Hakkai sudah menebak ia pasti akan tetap mendapat respon dingin dari pria itu. Hakkai hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menarik nafas cepat. Ia mulai bergabung dengan Sanzo, terhanyut dalam acara berita pagi.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Gyokumen Koushu untukmu," Hakkai membuka percakapan. "Ia membutuhkan virus baru dalam waktu dekat ini,"

Sanzo melirik dengan pandangan sinis. Ia tak menemukan guret senyum menenangkan Hakkai. Wajah Hakkai nampak serius mengutarakan hal itu.

"Kasus yang terjadi baru-baru ini telah berhasil menimbulkan teror di tengah masyarakat. Kau berhasil menebarkan sebuah virus yang cukup berbahaya melalui Yaone, boneka percobaanmu sebelumnya," Ungkap Hakkai. "Gyokumen Koushu sepertinya puas dengan hasil tersebut,"

"Aku mengerti," Hanya itu respon Sanzo untuk Hakkai setelah keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup panjang. Sanzo mengambil remote televisi, menekan tombol angka pada remote itu asal-asalan untuk mengganti channel.

Hakkai menghela nafas panjang, seolah memiliki hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia melakukan beberapa peregangan ringan sebelum akhirnya menatap Sanzo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kita sudah tergabung dalam organisasi teroris ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kau, aku, dan Gojyo memiliki motif tersendiri yang melatarbelakangi kita untuk terlibat dalam lumpur penuh dosa ini. Bisa dibilang, kita memang penjahat kelas berat, bukan?"

Hakkai bicara sambil tertawa getir. Sanzo sepertinya tertarik mengobrol lebih jauh dengan Hakkai mengenai masalah itu sehingga ia meletakkan remote TV lalu bersandar sambil melipat tangannya.

"Semua ini demi pemerintahan yang baru. Walau memiliki motif yang berbeda, tujuan akhir kita tetaplah sama," Sanzo mengambil bungkus rokok yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menyalakan rokok tersebut.

"Demi pemerintahan baru…. Kau mengharapkan adanya perubahan yang lebih baik. Namun yang kita lakukan justru kebalikannya,"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sanzo mengembuskan asap tebal dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedikit… bimbang," Hakkai tertunduk sambil tersenyum getir. "Melihat mata pemuda itu, aku jadi memikirkan kembali apa yang aku lakukan,"

Dahi Sanzo langsung berkerut, seolah merespon negatif pernyataan Hakkai barusan. Ia hanya seorang pemuda tak berguna yang hidupnya akan segera berakhir di tangan Sanzo dengan virus baru ciptaannya. Sanzo tak mengerti kenapa Hakkai mau ambil pusing dengan tindakan keji yang sudah dilakukannya itu. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu.

"Tak ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Kalau dengan mengorbankan nyawa beberapa orang untuk mewujudkan pemerintahan yang lebih baik, bagiku itu bukan satu masalah besar,"

Hakkai terdiam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia mendengar pendapat Sanzo sebagai sebuah pernyataan yang sangat kejam.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tujuan kita sudah hampir tercapai sebentar lagi," Ungkap Sanzo kembali. "Aku akan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Gyokumen Koushu. Ketika virus itu sudah berhasil kuciptakan, aku akan mengabarimu lagi,"

Hakkai masih belum merasa puas. Masih ada hal tak terjelaskan yang mengganjal hatinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan hal tersebut rapat-rapat dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin membahasnya lagi dengan Sanzo. Pastinya, Sanzo malah akan memarahinya.

"Jangan menjadi pengkhianat dalam organisasi. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu," Sanzo mematikan puntung rokok di permukaan sebuah asbak kaca. Hakkai kembali tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti,"

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Sanzo mengambil batang rokok kedua, menyalakan rokok itu lalu mengisapnya. Hakkai hanya memperhatikan sosok dokter yang tengah menikmati waktu santainya itu. Mungkin ia bisa kembali mengajak sosok dingin itu untuk membicarakan topik lain.

"Mengenai pemuda itu, kau sudah membaca latar belakang kehidupannya, bukan?" Hakkai tak menemukan topik lain. Ia kembali membahas masalah pekerjaan mereka. "Ia hanyalah seorang siswa Sekolah Menengah Atas yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belas. Memiliki keluarga: orang tua dan seorang adik perempuan. Bisa dibilang ia adalah tipikal remaja yang aktif dan penuh semangat. Ah, dan nama sebenarnya adalah Goku,"

"Aku tidak tertarik," Sanzo membuang abu rokok ke dalam asbak kaca. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dokter itu, Hakkai jadi merasakan sedikit perubahan ekspresi pria itu. Air muka Sanzo nampak muram, padahal tak ada sedikitpun perkataan Hakkai yang menyinggungnya.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui sedikit mengenai pasienmu,"

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan berniat berkawan dengannya. Aku berniat menjadikannya bahan percobaan sebelum membunuhnya," Sanzo kembali mengisap rokoknya.

"Baik. Maafkan aku, Sanzo," Ujar Hakkai sedikit heran.

Percakapan mereka terpotong dengan kedatangan Gojyo. Kehadiran pemuda tipikal sanguis itu langsung bisa mencairkan suasana tegang dan serius antara Sanzo dan Hakkai. Gojyo meledek dua rekannya itu ketika melihat wajah muram mereka berdua.

"Ayo ke ruang makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak menu sarapan untuk kita bertiga," Gojyo tersenyum lebar. Hakkai mengangguk sambil tersenyum menyanggupi, sementara Sanzo masih memasang wajah dingin. Ia menjejalkan rokok yang masih panjang itu ke dalam asbak. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sanzo bergabung dengan Gojyo dan Hakkai. Tiga sosok yang saling berkawan akrab itu pun melangkah bersama menuju ke ruang makan.

*


	4. chapter 4

Kucuran deras air dari keran seketika menggenangi piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk di dalam bak cuci piring. Tangan kekar milik seorang pria meraih sebuah spons dari dalam tempat sabun. Tangan lainnya bergerak mematikan keran, membiarkan genangan air mengenggelamkan nyaris seluruh tumpukan piring itu. Dengan telaten, ia mulai membersihkan permukaan piring keramik tersebut menggunakan sabun. Satu per satu piring tersebut dibilas kembali oleh air keran. Setelah bersih, piring-piring itu dibiarkan menumpuk untuk nantinya akan dikeringkan lagi.

Gojyo mencuci tangannya dari sisa busa sabun yang menempel, mengakhiri kegiatannya tadi setelah acara makan pagi. Setelah itu pria berambut merah tersebut beralih membersihkan meja makan menggunakan lap basah.

Sesudah makan pagi, Gojyo, Hakkai, dan Sanzo mengobrol beberapa hal ringan di ruang makan ini. Acara itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Hakkai langsung mohon diri pada mereka untuk kembali ke kota. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan mereka karena teringat tugas menumpuk yang harus ia selesaikan. Pada akhirnya, Hakkai pun sudah kembali ke tempatnya, meninggalkan dua penghuni rumah yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

"Singkirkan asbakmu, Sanzo. Aku ingin membersihkan meja ini," Tukas Gojyo saat kain lapnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan asbak kaca tersebut. Ucapan Gojyo mengusik sosok berkacamata yang tengah membaca koran itu. Dengan enggan, ia melipat korannya, mengambil asbak rokok lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau mau ke mana? Sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan 'kan?" Teguran dari pria berambut panjang itu menahan Sanzo di ambang pintu. Ia mematung di sana, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Lebih baik bantu aku merapikan rumah ini," Gojyo bicara sambil membayangkan ruang tamu dan kamar Sanzo sebagai tempat yang pastinya paling berantakan.

"Aku sibuk," Sanzo hanya merespon tenang sebagai bentuk penolakan. Gojyo mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Sanzo yang suka seenaknya itu. Ia ingin menahan sanzo lagi, namun sosok itu langsung melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Gojyo sendirian.

"Dasar dokter brengsek!" Rutuk Gojyo sambil merapikan posisi kursi makan yang berantakan. Ia sudah beberapa tahun tinggal bersama dokter menyebalkan itu dan sampai saat ini sang dokter selalu melimpahkan tugas rumah tangga padanya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk meredakan amarahnya, mencoba tetap sabar menghadapi sikap Sanzo. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan organisasinya, ia pasti sudah angkat kaki duluan meninggalkan rumah yang berpenghuni manusia tak punya perasaan itu.

Gojyo mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Ia melihat sekitar ruang dapur yang bersebelahan langsung dengan ruang makan, memastikan kalau kedua ruang tersebut sudah bersih. Mata kemerahan Gojyo kebetulan beralih ke sebuah dandang besar yang berada di atas kompor. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu ketika menyadari kalau dalam dandang itu masih tersisa sedikit kuah kare.

'Anak itu. Mungkin ia belum makan apapun,' Pikiran itu langsung terlintas dalam otaknya. Dengan enggan, Gojyo mengambil piring lalu menyiapkan nasi kare untuk penghuni baru yang menempati kamar di sudut koridor itu. Pemuda itu sudah cukup lama berada di kamar itu sendirian. Gojyo sendiri membayangkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan di dalam ruangan pengap itu. Sambil membawa piring di tangannya, Gojyo pun bergegas menuju ke kamar tersebut.

Pintu kamar berderit saat terbuka, menunjukkan suatu ruangan remang-remang dan pengap di baliknya. Seorang pria berambut kemerahan yang membawa sebuah nampan kecil berisi sepiring nasi kare dan segelas air, berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan. Melihat sepintas setiap sudut ruangan itu, Ia langsung menemukan keberadaan sosok yang ia cari. Kaki telanjangnya menapaki ubin keramik yang dingin dan dipenuhi kerak debu. Bola mata merahnya lurus ke depan, terfokus pada penghuni kamar yang tengah tertelungkup di sudut tempat tidur.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Suara derit tempat tidur saat mengeluhkan beban satu orang lagi terdengar, seketika mengusik sang pemuda. Gojyo justru kaget mengetahui pemuda itu langsung menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia mengira pemuda itu tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah Gojyo langsung gugup, apalagi ketika bola mata keemasan tanpa emosi itu menatap kedua matanya.

"Aku membawakan makanan. Pasti kau belum makan sejak tadi, bukan?" Nada bicara Gojyo sedikit ketus. Ia memasang wajah dingin dan serius sambil meletakkan nampan itu di dekat kaki sang pemuda. Pemuda itu bergeming, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepiring nasi kare, tanpa menyentuhnya sesuai perintah Gojyo. Tak ada luapan emosi dalam wajah bak boneka itu sehingga Gojyo tidak bisa memastikan apakah pemuda itu memang tidak mau makan, atau sedang menahan diri untuk makan.

"Makanlah! Apa yang kau tunggu!? Setelah ini kau akan mendapat pemeriksaan," Paksa Gojyo, mulai gerah mendapati tak ada respon dari sang pemuda. Setelah mendapat perintah lebih keras darinya, tangan sang pemuda bergerak perlahan, meraih piring berisi nasi kare tersebut. Gojyo memperhatikan aktivitas makannya. Respon yang amat lambat serta hilangnya pancaran emosi dalam dirinya membuat pemuda itu menjadi sosok yang amat membosankan. Gojyo menopang dagu, merasa jenuh menungguinya menghabiskan satu piring kare itu. Gojyo sebenarnya ingin mengajaknya bicara, namun ia tahu hal itu bukanlah tindakan tepat karena sebagai paramedis yang turut ambil bagian dalam berbagai percobaan pada 'tikus laboratorium' baru organisasinya itu, ia dituntut untuk tak boleh terlalu akrab dengan pemuda itu.

"Enak,"

Pemuda itu menggumam di tengah aktivitas makannya. Gojyo langsung tertegun. Walau berupa gumaman singkat, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Namun, Gojyo berusaha tak menghiraukan pujian itu.

"Terima kasih," Pemuda itu kembali mengajaknya bicara. Ia meletakkan gelas setelah menenggak seluruh isinya. Gojyo mengambil nampan yang sudah berisi gelas dan piring kotor, hendak membawanya untuk dicuci. Masih berusaha mengacuhkan pemuda itu, Gojyo bergegas meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Di rumah sakit, rasa makanannya tidak seenak ini," Pemuda itu kembali menghentikan langkah Gojyo. Dengan ucapannya, ia menarik pria itu untuk kembali menghadapinya. Gojyo memperhatikannya sejenak. Pemuda itu sudah kembali ke posisi semula saat Gojyo pertama kali menemuinya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya, namun kali ini arah wajahnya lurus ke depan, menatap dinding kamar yang bercat putih lusuh.

Gojyo menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa sedikit iba melihat pancaran matanya itu. Hakkai memang benar. Pemuda itu memiliki perbedaan tersendiri jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa pasien percobaan yang pernah mereka tangani, satu perbedaan yang saat ini sulit untuk ia jelaskan. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki daya tarik yang membuat Gojyo tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja-seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada pasien-pasien sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau menyukainya," Gojyo membalas dengan sedikit terpaksa. Membalas ucapan pasien hanya satu kalimat saja tak akan membuatnya diberi sanksi oleh pihak organisasi, bukan?

"Saat ini, apakah aku berada di dunia lain dengan kalian sebagai Shinigami?" Gojyo tak ingin memberikan kesempatan pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya bicara lebih jauh. Ia mengacuhkan ungkapan terakhirnya, mengambil langkah cepat menuju ke pintu. Pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi setelah tahu kalau sosok pria berambut kemerahan itu menolak untuk bercaka-cakap dengannya. Ia memperhatikan punggung Gojyo yang segera menghilang begitu saja saat sosoknya keluar dari ruangan dan kembali mengunci pemuda itu sendirian di ruangan lembab ini.

Pemuda itu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya, membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi dirinya kembali. Ia merasakan seperti ada sebuah lubang yang amat besar di dalam tubuhnya sehingga kembang-kempis dadanya saat ia bernafas bisa ia rasakan. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan getaran kecil yang tercipta saat wajahnya mulai memanas.

Ketakutan, kesepian, keputus-asaan. Semua hal itu ia rasakan saat ini sehingga ia tak yakin apakah saat ini ia sudah mati dan berada di dunia lain seperti anggapan sebelumnya. Setelah itu, hanya suara isak tangislah yang menjadi tumpahan dari segenap emosi tertahannya selama ini.

Gojyo masih bersandar di pintu kamar pemuda itu. Ia memang seharusnya bergegas menuju ruangan Sanzo, menyuruh sang dokter agar melakukan pemeriksaan kondisi kesehatan sang pasien baru. Namun, ia memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya, sejenak memikirkan ucapan terakhir pemuda itu sebelum Gojyo meninggalkannya sendirian.

'Shinigami?'

Gojyo tertawa getir. Mungkin karena sang pemuda tahu kalau Gojyo dan Sanzo akan mengambil nyawanya suatu saat nanti, maka sang pemuda menjuluki mereka sebagai Shinigami. Selebihnya, Gojyo tidak bisa menebak alasan lainnya.

Siapa peduli? Sebaiknya memang tak usah terlalu memikirkan perasaan pasien itu, semenarik apapun dirinya bagi Gojyo. Gojyo pun mengangkat bahunya, kembali menarik nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya singkat. Ia ingin merokok, sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, mungkin setelah mencuci perabotan kotor dan memberitahu Sanzo kalau ia sudah bisa melakukan pemeriksaan.

*

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, mengusik sosok sang pemuda yang hampir terlelap dalam posisi tertelungkup itu. Bola mata pemuda itu berusaha menangkap wujud dari sosok yang datang menghampirinya. Di tengah keremangan, seorang pria berambut pirang yang ia ingat sebagai sang dokter mendekati pemuda itu. Wajahnya tenang dan dingin, namun pemuda itu langsung ketakutan melihat sorot matanya. Sang dokter memang memiliki pancaran mata yang berbeda dengan pria berambut merah tadi. Sorot mata keunguan yang tajam, menggambarkan segenap kekejaman dalam dirinya. Terlebih, ketika mata itu bertemu dengan sepasang manik bulat keemasan, seperti ada sebuah amarah yang yang terpacar di relung kelamnya.

Pemuda itu langsung tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dokter bertubuh kurus itu. Kedua tangannya semakin memeluk erat kedua kakinya, menggambarkan penolakan dari pemuda itu terhadap orang kedua yang datang menghampirinya hari ini. Namun, sang dokter malah semakin tertarik menemukan gerak-gerik ketakutan itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menilik sosok rapuh itu dari dekat. Ia menarik salah satu lengan pemuda itu untuk menghancurkan pertahanan kecilnya. Wajah pucat dan sorot mata emas yang penuh ketakutan itu pun langsung terefleksi pada sepasang bola mata keunguannya.

"Gojyo memberitahuku kalau kau sudah melewati acara makan pagimu," Suara berat khas lelaki dewasa, namun tanpa sedikitpun kehangatan di dalamnya. Pemuda itu tak memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya mengeluh pelan dengan lenguhan nafasnya.

"Sekarang aku akan memeriksamu. Berbaringlah," Suara itu tetap tak meninggi saat ia mengeluarkan perintah, terkesan datar tanpa luapan emosi sedikitpun. Tetapi suara itu justru terdengar lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan perintah menghentak dari pria berambut merah tadi.

Memakai sedikit paksaan, pria itu mengempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Pemuda itu sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, namun ia masih melipat tubuhnya, menolak sang dokter untuk memeriksanya.

"Terlentang," Perintah dengan nada yang sama, namun semakin terdengar menyeramkan. Pemuda itu berbaring terlentang mengikuti komando. Wajahnya berpaling ke sisi lain untuk menghindari sorot mata pria itu.

"Kau takut?" Pria itu tergelak hampa. Ia meletakkan tas dokternya di lantai lalu mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan medis untuk keperluan pemeriksaan.

"Hanya pemeriksaan kesehatan. Aku ingin mengetahui kondisi fisikmu," Pria itu menjelaskan "Aku tak percaya begitu saja pada laporan Hakkai. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri," Stetoskop yang dingin menyentuh perut pemuda itu. Mereka berdua saling diam selama beberapa menit. Sang dokter berkemeja putih itu nampak serius mendiagnosa kondisi boneka barunya.

"Jantungmu berdetak amat cepat," Pria itu kembali bicara "Kau takut?" Ia menanyakan hal yang sama, dan kembali tak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemuda. Pria itu pun menghela nafas sambil melipat stetoskopnya.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Kau akan mati perlahan dengan virus ciptaanku," Ia menyimpan stetoskop itu di dalam tas dokternya. "Kondisi fisikmu bagus. Pasti selama di rumah sakit, kau mendapat perawatan yang baik, tidak pernah sakit?"

Tidak pernah sakit? Pria itu salah. Ia sering merasa sakit. Secara fisik dan mental.

Sanzo langsung mencengkram dagu pemuda itu. Sorot mata penuh amarah bertemu dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Ia melihat beberapa bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Sanzo kembali tertawa keji "Kau menangis?" Desisnya. "Aku belum memperkenalkanmu pada bebagai jenis rasa sakit yang akan kau terima selama mencoba obatku, tetapi kau sudah menangis duluan,"

Sanzo mengempaskan tubuhnya. Suara derak kayu kembali terdengar ketika tubuh ringkih itu terlentang di atas kasur. Pemuda itu masih menangis, namun suara isakannya teredam oleh bantal ketika sang pemuda langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana, menolak untuk berhadapan lagi dengan sang dokter.

Sanzo memperhatikan kondisi pemuda itu sejenak. Ia sudah membuat kondisi mental pemuda itu menjadi buruk dengan memberikannya sedikit gertakan. Padahal, Gojyo sendiri sudah memperingatkan Sanzo sebelum dokter itu mengadakan pemeriksaan bahwa Sanzo tidak boleh sedikitpun mengusik mental sang pasien. Kemungkinan besar, sang pasien akan memberikan perlawanan saat dijadikan bahan percobaan. Namun, Sanzo sendiri tidak terlalu mendengarkan nasihat itu. Sejak bertemu pandang dengannya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sanzo merasa membencinya. Jadi, Sanzo ingin memberinya sedikit gertakan sebagai ungkapan kebenciannya tadi.

Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi Gojyo kalau ia mengetahui hal ini. Sanzo masih ingin melampiaskan rasa bencinya pada pasien barunya itu. Sesuatu yang menarik langsung terlintas dalam pikiran dokter berwajah dingin itu. Senyum keji terukir di bibirnya, menghadapi sosok pemuda yang masih berbaring memunggunginya sambil menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu pemuda itu lagi. Sanzo pun meraih tas dokternya. Pemeriksaan singkatnya tadi cukup memberikan gambaran mengenai kondisi fisik pemuda itu. Setelah ini, Sanzo akan beralih pada hal yang lebih menarik lagi.


	5. chapter 5

"Sanzo! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?"

Gojyo memandang punggung tegap yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Bagian belakang kepala yang tertutup rambut pirang terkuncir sedikit itu menunduk seperti tengah fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Dua tangan kekar yang berbalut jas lab, tak berhenti bergerak, meraih beberapa tabung yang ada di sampingnya lalu mencampurkan cairan-cairan dalam tabung itu. Gojyo melihat pria itu seperti seorang ilmuwan gila yang sedang terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga tak mempedulikan sekitarnya, termasuk pertanyaan Gojyo tadi.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo kembali memanggilnya dengan lebih keras.

"Diamlah! Jangan ikut campur!" Hanya itu pernyataan yang bisa Sanzo berikan. Ia tak ingin konsentrasinya hilang hanya karena memberikan penjelasan pada rekan cerewetnya itu.

"Sanzo, aku tidak yakin ini tindakan yang tepat," Gojyo berkomentar. Sebagai rekan kerja yang baik, ia tentu langsung memberikan peringatan sebelum Sanzo melakukan rencana itu lebih jauh.

"Sanzo, kuharap kau mau bertindak lebih profesional," Ungkap Gojyo lagi saat pria itu kembali tak memberinya respon. "Aku tahu ia adalah kelinci percobaanmu, namun kau sendiri juga tak bisa memberinya obat tanpa prosedur dari organisasi,"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba reaksi obat ini pada tubuhnya sedikit," Balas Sanzo tenang. Gojyo langsung mendengus kesal. Ia sudah mulai lelah membujuk pria keras kepala ini, terlebih Sanzo memiliki jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak. Gojyo sendiri juga belum menemukan alasan jelas kenapa Sanzo memiliki rencana tersebut untuk pasien barunya itu. Padahal, dengan pasien sebelumnya, Sanzo bisa dibujuk untuk melakukan percobaan sesuai prosedur organisasi.

"Kau terlalu berperasaan," Celetuk Sanzo tenang.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak membicarakan perasaan! Baik atau buruk! Ini hanya tidak dianjurkan oleh organisasi! Bagaimana kalau ia mati setelah diberikan obat itu?" Gojyo bertolak pinggang. "Sanzo!"

"Kita tinggal mencari penggantinya," Jawab sanzo tenang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Gojyo yang sudah lelah berdebat itu menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Ia pasienku jadi aku bisa melakukan hal apapun padanya,"

Gojyo terdiam. Ia sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak argumen untuk melawan balik ucapan itu, namun ia tahu kalau argumen lain yang ia lontarkan akan membuatnya dan Sanzo masuk dalam perdebatan yang lebih sengit. Jadi, mengalah untuk saat ini menjadi jalan terbaik. Ia berharap, Sanzo mengerti batasan yang jelas sampai di mana ia harus bermain-main dengan misinya ini-mencampurkannya dengan hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Kuharap dosis yang diberikan tidak terlalu banyak," Saran Gojyo, sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan Sanzo sendirian di ruangan. Namun, panggilan dari Sanzo mengentikan langkahnya. Dengan enggan, Gojyo kembali lagi ke ambang pintu.

"Jangan melibatkanku!"

"Bawakan aku tali yang kuat. Ikat di tangan dan kaki pemuda itu agar ia tidak melawan," Perintah Sanzo tanpa mendengarkan penolakan Gojyo tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau terlibat dalam rencanamu ini!" Pemuda berkaos abu-abu itu menolak begitu saja perintah Sanzo. Memang siapa yang mau membantu seorang pria egois seperti Sanzo yang memiliki rencana nekat dengan memberi pemuda itu obat beracun yang mematikan? Kalau pihak organisasi sampai tahu, ia bisa ikut diberi sanksi.

"Sanzo, pikirkanlah baik-baik rencanamu ini," Gojyo membujuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memakai nada yang sedikit lembut dan memelas agar pria itu setidaknya mau mendengarkan saran seorang asisten yang selalu diperbudak oleh sang dokter.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku hanya mengujinya sedikit. Ia tak akan terbunuh," Gojyo menjenggut rambut merahnya mendengar respon yang amat tenang itu.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin?!" Gojyo kembali menghentak. Ia menghela nafas untuk mendinginkan hatinya. Ia kembali putar otak, mencari jenis bujukan apa lagi yang mampu mengurungkan niat dokter gila ini?

"Dosis yang kuberikan tak akan sebanyak dosis untuk Yaone saat itu," Sanzo yang sejak tadi memunggungi Gojyo akhirnya berbalik. Bola mata di balik kacamatanya itu merefleksikan sebuah tabung reaksi yang berisi sedikit cairan.

Pemuda berkaos abu-abu itu tak bisa membantah lagi. Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan Sanzo sejenak menuju ke gudang untuk mencari sebuah tali tambang. Kalau tidak salah, ia terakhir kali menyimpan tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat pasien-pasien percobaannya selama ini di dalam gudang. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Gojyo sudah kembali ke ruang lab pribadi Sanzo dengan membawa empat utas tali tambang itu di tangannya. Saat ia mencapai ambang pintu, ia melihat Sanzo tengah memasukkan sebuah cairan ke dalam jarum suntik. Mungkinkah Sanzo sudah selesai membuat racun tersebut?

"Sanzo…" Gojyo memanggil Sanzo. Untuk yang benar-benar terakhir kali ia mencoba membujuk pria itu, namun Sanzo sudah keburu memotong ucapan Gojyo selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita ke sana," Ajak Sanzo. Wajahnya nampak tenang, seperti biasanya, padahal ia akan melakukan perbuatan keji pada seorang pemuda.

"Sanzo…"

"Dosis racunnya tidak akan banyak. Ia tak akan mati," Jelas Sanzo lagi. Punggung berbalut jas lab itu mendahului Gojyo beberapa langkah. Gojyo langsung mengikuti langkah sang dokter. Mereka menaiki tangga dari ruang bawah tanah menuju ke kamar pemuda itu. Ruang lab pribadi Sanzo memang sengaja ditempatkan di ruang bawah tanah, amat terpencil. Di ruang berdinding bata merah itulah Sanzo kerap membuat berbagai penemuan medisnya mulai dari obat-obatan, racun, bahkan sampai virus yang amat berguna bagi organisasi mereka untuk menjalankan teror demi teror.

Gojyo tak bisa menebak dengan pasti racun apa yang kali ini diberikan Sanzo pada pemuda itu, karena Sanzo sendiri sudah menciptakan cukup banyak racun dengan berbagai jenis efek bagi korbannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap racun tersebut tidak memiliki efek yang terlalu berbahaya bagi bahan percobaan barunya itu.

"Kau memiliki penawarnya?" Tanya Gojyo saat mereka berdua sudah mencapai koridor. Sanzo berpikir sejenak seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dari situ Gojyo mendapat firasat lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin belum kubuat lagi,"

"Kau jangan main-main, Sanzo!" Gojyo memperingatkan kesal.

"Percayalah padaku. Ia tak akan mati," Sanzo sendiri juga sudah mulai malas meyakinkan asisten yang selalu berpikiran negatif padanya itu. "Kalau kau masih tak percaya, aku juga akan menyuntikkan obat ini padamu biar kau merasakan sendiri efeknya," Ancamnya.

"Kau sudah gila!" Hanya sebuah rutukan yang bisa ia keluarkan. Selebihnya, pria itu akhirnya bisa dibungkan dengan gertakan Sanzo. Selanjutnya, ia hanya membisu, mengikuti langkah Sanzo di belakangnya sebagai seorang asisten dokter yang penurut menuju ke kamar pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sudah mencapai ambang pintu ruangan kamar di ujung koridor. Sanzo membuka pintu itu, menimbulkan debaman keras saat benda kayu itu menghantam dinding. Bunyi itu seketika mengalihkan perhatian penghuni di dalamnya. Pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu memperhatikan dua sosok pria menghampirinya. Ia merasakan satu firasat buruk, terlebih ketika melihat sang pria berambut merah yang tadi memberinya makan pagi tengah membawa beberapa utas tali di tangannya sedangkan dokter mengerikan itu membawa obat dan jarum suntik di tangannya.

Detak jantungnya mulai cepat. Ia tahu kalau dua orang ini pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Pemuda itu sontak meringkuk di sudut ranjang untuk membuat sebuah pertahanan kecil sebagai bentuk perlawanan. Namun, dokter biadab itu dengan mudah mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan itu. Ia kembali mencengkram lengan pemuda itu kemudian mengempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang kayu. Pemuda itu terbaring terlentang di sana. Kedua tangannya masih terbelenggu oleh cengkraman kuat Sanzo. Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain. Sanzo melihat bola mata keemasan itu berkaca-kaca, dan dalam hitungan detik mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes cairan bening.

"Jadilah anak baik. Tugas pertamamu dimulai sekarang," Sanzo memberi isyarat pada Gojyo untuk mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda itu, namun Gojyo masih nampak ragu melaksanakan komando Sanzo tersebut.

"Kupikir ia tak akan melawan, Sanzo," Walau ragu, Gojyo akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal itu. Seperti dugaannya, Sanzo langsung merespon negatif ucapannya.

"Kubilang, ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya,"

Gojyo akhirnya melaksanakan perintah sang dokter. Pemuda itu berusaha melawan, namun sia-sia saja karena ia memang tengah berhadapan dengan dua sosok tubuh yang lebih besar dengan tenaga yang tentunya lebih kuat darinya. Jadi, perlawanan pemuda itu dalam sekejap dapat dihentikan dengan mudah.

Banyak pertanyaan terlintas dalam kepala pemuda itu, bahkan ketika ia melihat sang dokter mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari tasnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya? Dan untuk apa mereka melakukan hal itu? Lalu, kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami semua ini? Segenap rasa kecewa ia keluarkan melalui sebuah isakan lemah. Ia memang tak bisa melakukan perlawanan lagi. Jarum suntik itu sudah terlanjur menancap di kulitnya, menembus daging, menuju ke pembuluh darah. Cairan dalam suntikan itu pun meresapi aliran darah. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sang dokter berhasil melakukan percobaan pertamanya pada pemuda itu. Ia menarik jarum suntik itu, membiarkan sedikit darah keluar dari kulit bekas suntikan.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa terkulai di atas ranjang. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berbaring menyamping. Dua orang itu memperhatikannya beberapa saat, menunggu reaksi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya setelah menerima suntikan itu.

"Sanzo, suntikan apa yang kau berikan?" Gojyo yang penasaran langsung meminta penjelasan pada sang dokter. Sanzo hanya membisu. Sorot matanya menatap tubuh lunglai pemuda itu, seolah mencermati setiap pergerakan dari sang boneka percobaan. Gojyo tercenung menatap wajah Sanzo, berusaha menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang dokter.

"Sanzo,"

"Kita pergi," Ungkap Sanzo pada akhirnya. Ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Tetapi, kontras dengan nada bicaranya, raut wajah Sanzo nampak mengerikan, seolah menyembunyikan kebencian yang mendalam ketika memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Sanzo melengos begitu saja sambil membawa tas dokternya. Gojyo mengikuti sang dokter dari belakang. Mereka keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Bunyi debaman kencang terdengar saat salah satu dari mereka menutup pintu kayu itu, diakhiri oleh sebuah bunyi klik. Setelah itu, keheningan pun kembali menguasai sekitar ruangan.

Pemuda itu tak bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya. Bola mata keemasan yang terus menerawang lurus dengan siluet hampa, menggambarkan kondisi jiwanya saat ini. Ia memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu reaksi dari obat yang diberikan dokter itu. Kemungkinan ia akan mengalami rasa sakit karena ia yakin cairan yang disuntikkan itu pasti memberikan efek buruk bagi tubuhnya. Ia hanya berharap kalau racun itu tidak akan terlalu menyiksanya.

Jadi, inikah kehidupan yang akan ia jalani ke depannya? Menjadi bahan percobaan, bertarung dengan maut setiap harinya. Jika hari ini beruntung, ia masih bisa hidup, namun jika tidak, ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya. Kehidupan seperti itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada kematian.

Di tengah rasa kalut yang melanda pikirannya, ia mulai merasakan nafasnya semakin berat. Pada awalnya, ia berpikir kondisi itu terjadi karena ia merasa sangat bersedih, namun setelah beberapa menit, nafasnya semakin terasa sesak. Sesuatu tengah terjadi di dalam tubuhnya, dan ia yakin itu adalah efek dari cairan asing yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya itu.

Kedua tangan yang bergetar itu menangkup dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan detakan jantung yang berpacu amat cepat. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena ia merasakan kalau suhu ruangan ini seperti menurun drastis. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya. Rasa dingin ini semakin membuat nafasnya terasa sesak. Dengan susah payah, ia meraup oksigen menggunakan mulutnya. Semakin lama, semakin terasa sangat berat untuk mengambil satu tarikan nafas. Jatah oksigen dalam paru-parunya pun semakin menipis. Kalau ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini sedikit lebih lama, ia pasti akan mati.

Pemuda itu menelentangkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar untuk meraup oksigen yang lebih banyak dari sekitar ruangan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin lama, ia semakin tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini. Tubuh yang terasa sangat dingin dan nafas yang semakin sesak seperti tengah dicekik. Kata 'mati' pun kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Ya, mati memang jauh lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan berada dalam kondisi menyakitkan seperti ini.

Pandangan matanya mulai memburam. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia melihat pintu ruangan kamarnya dibuka perlahan. Siluet cahaya dari luar ruangan sedikit menerangi sosok yang memasuki ruang kamarnya. Ia mengenali sosok itu sebagai sang dokter. Pemuda itu pun langsung menggapaikan tangannya ke arah dokter itu, menaruh dua harapan pada monster berjaket putih itu, meminta pertolongan agar dokter itu mau menyembuhkannya atau agar dokter itu langsung membunuhnya saja.

Kedua tangan terikat tali yang tengah tergapai padanya membuat Sanzo memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan jarak lebih dekat. Tubuh yang menggigil hebat. Mulut yang terbuka lebar untuk meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. Sepasang manik emas dibanjiri cairan bening. Kondisi yang memang Sanzo harapkan terjadi pada pemuda itu setelah ia menyuntikkan racun tersebut ke tubuhnya. Menghadapi kondisi pemuda itu yang semakin memburuk, wajah sang dokter masih tetap tenang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, seolah menolak segala jenis ungkapan minta tolong yang tercermin dari gerakan tangan pemuda itu.

"Ini sebagai ucapan salam dariku," Ungkap Sanzo pada sang pemuda di tengah kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. "Tak perlu cemas. Setelah kehilangan kesadaran, efek ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya," Ia tersenyum sinis pada pemuda itu.

Sanzo berjongkok di dekat ranjang pemuda itu. Wajahnya menghadapi sosok tersiksa itu dari jarak dekat. Sanzo masih mengguretkan senyum sinisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Tersiksa?" Sanzo mengejeknya. "Pasti sangat sakit," Sang dokter melirik arlojinya sejenak "Sekitar beberapa menit lagi sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaranmu,"

Sanzo terdiam sebentar, setelah itu ia kembali mengajaknya bicara. Memang terasa sangat kejam mengajak bicara seseorang yang tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis seperti pemuda itu. Namun, bagi Sanzo, hal itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Namamu Goku, bukan?" Pemuda itu sepertinya masih bisa menelaah ucapan Sanzo di tengah rasa sakitnya. Sanzo melihat mata keemasan pemuda itu sedikit membulat ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Goku," Sanzo berbisik "Aku sudah membaca semua latar belakang kehidupanmu sebelum kau kehilangan ingatanmu dan dbawa ke sini," Ujar Sanzo. Ia melihat pemuda itu semakin menunjukkan reaksi di tengah rasa sakitnya, campuran antara terkejut dan marah.

"Seorang pemuda yang memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang baik, menjalani kehidupannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan," Sanzo menerawang "Kehidupan yang amat sempurna. Kau hanya tidak beruntung karena organisasi mengincarmu. Dan, hal itulah yang mengubah kehidupanmu secara drastis," Sanzo menatap wajah pemuda itu sambil menebak reaksinya setelah mendengar sedikit cerita Sanzo mengenai gambaran masa lalunya.

"Sekarang, apa semua itu masih penting bagimu? Semua yang kau punya di masa lalu kini sudah lenyap. Kau sudah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang. Kau menjadi boneka percobaanku,"

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Nafasnya semakin sesak. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berjuang untuk meraup oksigen agar tetap terjaga. Kesadarannya pun semakin menipis.

Pandangannya mulai berkabut. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetesan terakhir dari air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kali ini, ia tidak menangisi rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, melainkan segenap fakta yang disingkapkan oleh dokter biadab itu. Ia memang tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas masa lalunya sehingga ia memang tak bisa mempercayai seratus persen ucapan dokter tersebut. Namun, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit setelah mendengar cerita dokter itu mengenai masa lalunya.

Sanzo melihat pemuda itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Tepat seperti dugaannya, dalam beberapa menit, pemuda itu akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran. Permainan kecil Sanzo terhadap pemuda itu pun berakhir sampai di sini.

Sedikit kecewa, sanzo mengeluh pelan sambil berdiri. Ia mematung sejenak, masih menghadapi sosok terbaring kaku di atas ranjang dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap, namun raut wajahnya tetap terlihat sedih. Mungkin setelah tersadar, kondisi mental pemuda itu akan semakin memburuk. Dan, pastinya, Sanzo akan kembali mendapat omelan dari Gojyo setelah ia sukses membuat pemuda itu makin terguncang.

Sebagai dokter, Sanzo memang dilarang keras untuk membocorkan rahasia masa lalu pasien percobaannya karena kemungkinan mental sang pasien akan terguncang dan membuat pasien itu cenderung melakukan perlawanan. Sanzo bukanlah anggota organisasi yang suka melanggar aturan itu. Sebagai dokter yang sudah menangani pasien demi pasiennnya, Sanzo tidak pernah membocorkan rahasia masa lalu terhadap para pasiennya. Bahkan, pasien sebelum pemuda ini pun ia masih berperan sebagai dokter yang patuh pada aturan organisasi.

Namun, untuk kasus pasien bernama Goku ini mungkin Sanzo sudah bertindak agak kelewatan. Selain memberikan obat di luar misinya, Sanzo sudah membocorkan sedikit kehidupan masa lalu sang pasien. Tindakan Sanzo tersebut pasti akan menimbulkan dampak buruk padanya. Sang pasien mungkin akan memberikan perlawanan pada Sanzo saat sang dokter ingin memberikannya berbagai jenis obat sebagai percobaan.

Tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah terlanjur melakukan hal itu, dan kini tinggal menerima konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya. Sanzo belum mendapat solusi yang tepat untuk menyikapi kondisi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia memang tak mau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Sanzo pun melengos. Ia hendak keluar ruangan untuk mengerjakan proyek pembuatan virusnya yang masih berada di tahap awal. Suara berdecit terdengar ketika telapak kaki Sanzo bergesekan dengan lantai keramik putih itu. Ia menggapai kenop pintu, dalam sekejap sudah berada di luar ruangan. Sanzo pun menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat lalu menguncinya.

"Sore nanti kau antarkan makanan untuknya," Sanzo memberi perintah saat menemukan sosok Gojyo berdiri bersandar pada dinding koridor. Sanzo tak bisa menebak dengan jelas apa tujuan Gojyo berdiri seperti orang bodoh menunggui sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Sanzo meneruskan langkahnya, berlalu begitu saja medahului Gojyo yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan gerak mata yang mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sanzo. Ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan pria itu, terlebih ketika sosok berambut merah panjang itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya lagi?" Gojyo bergerak mengikuti Sanzo dari belakang seolah mendesak sosok itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya melihat reaksi obat itu pada tubuhnya," Sanzo mempercepat langkahnya, seolah mulai merasa terganggu dengan segala jenis pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu untuknya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Sanzo, Gojyo pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu pria itu lagi. Mungkin ia memang ingin sendirian, terlebih Gojyo melihat Sanzo menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Bisa dibilang, ruang bawah tanah itu adalah ruangan yang cukup privasi bagi Sanzo karena di tempat itulah ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya, entah untuk membuat bahan medis baru atau sekedar menyendiri.

"Payah, semua semakin membuatku bingung," Keluh Gojyo sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menjadi sosok penengah bagi seorang dokter yang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sulit ditebak dan cenderung keras kepala itu memang merupakan peran cukup sulit bagi Gojyo. Ia pada akhirnya menuruti ucapan sang dokter. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Gojyo melangkah menuju ke dapur. Kali ini pikirannya beralih pada menu makan sore yang akan ia siapkan. Dalam sekejap, suasana rumah pun kembali hening dengan para penghuni rumah yang melakukan aktivitasnya sediri-sendiri di ruangan yang berbeda.


	6. chapter 6

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sama saat memasuki ruangan. Rumah ini memang hanya berpenghuni dua orang di luar dirinya, sehingga siapapun yang menyambangi ruangan kamar tempat ia dikurung ini hanyalah antara sang dokter dan pria berpenampilan urakan itu atau bahkan keduanya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari menempati rumah ini, pemuda itu sudah bisa merekam dua sosok tersebut dalam ingatannya.

Pria berambut merah itu datang menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Ia mengamati pemuda itu. Bola mata keemasan bertemu pandang dengannya lalu mengikuti setiap pergerakannya di tengah remangnya ruangan kamar ini. Kondisi pemuda itu masih tenang, tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun, hanya terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat. Namun, sorot mata itu nampak sedikit menakutkan seolah menyimpan amarah yang cukup besar. Ia terus menatap Gojyo dengan pandangan yang sama, bahkan sampai Gojyo meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja samping ranjang.

"Makanan untukmu!" Ungkap Gojyo dengan nada ketus. Ia memperhatikan kondisi pemuda itu dari dekat. Sepertinya pengaruh obat yang diberikan Sanzo tadi sudah hilang sehingga tidak terjadi reaksi apapun pada tubuhnya saat ini. Namun, dari sorot mata mengerikan itu Gojyo sudah bisa menebak kalau pemuda itu sudah melewati fase mengerikan dari efek obat yang diberikan Sanzo tadi, ditambah lagi mungkin ada ucapan Sanzo pada pemuda itu yang mengusik jiwanya.

Gojyo ingin melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat erat pergelangan kedua tangan pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu secara spontan menepisnya. Tubuh pemuda itu bergerak mundur untuk menghindari Gojyo. Ia kembali pada posisi favoritnya, meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, campuran antara perasaan marah dan ketakutan.

"Apa-apaan lagi ini," Keluh Gojyo pelan. Ia mendekati tubuh pemuda itu, sedikit memaksanya untuk melepaskan ikatan tali tersebut. Namun, pemuda itu kembali memberikan perlawanan kecilnya. Tubuh kurus berbungkus kaos putih lengan panjang itu semakin merapat ke dinding kamar yang lembab.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu makan," Ucap Gojyo saat merasa gerah dengan perlawanannya. "Tidak ada racun atau apapun!" Jelasnya. Pemuda itu masih tetap meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Gojyo pun tidak mendesaknya lagi. Ia hanya berdiri menghadapi pemuda itu sambil bertolak pinggang. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sanzo yang sudah melakukan tindakan semena-mena sehingga pemuda itu malah memberikan perlawanan padanya.

"Dengar bocah! Aku hanya bertugas memberimu makan. Kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja sendiri! Kalau tidak mau pun itu bukan urusanku!" Gojyo mulai sewot. Ia memilih untuk tidak memaksanya lagi. Lagipula, percuma saja memaksa seorang yang sedang berada dalam tekanan. Yang ada, ia sendiri juga akan ikut tertekan.

"Apa…yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" Suara lirih dari sudut ranjang itu menghentikan langkah Gojyo. Gojyo kembali menghadapi pemuda itu. Ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, namun paling tidak ia mau bersuara.

"Kalian mengurungku di sini, namun memberiku makan, kemudian… memberiku obat yang menyakitkan setelah itu memberikanku makan lagi…" Pemuda itu menatap Gojyo dari celah tangannya. "…aku merasa seolah kalian sedang memainkan kehidupanku. Kenapa tidak membunuhku saja dari awal?"

Gojyo menghela nafas mendengarnya, seolah memikirkan ucapan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kondisi pemuda itu saat ini. Akan sangat kejam pastinya ucapan yang akan pemuda itu dengar.

"Kau tahu tikus laboratorium?" Gojyo memberikan sebuah ungkapan sederhana. Pemuda itu langsung terdiam mendengarnya, seolah sudah bisa menangkap jelas maksud dari perumpamaan itu.

"Kau berada dalam kondisi yang sama saat ini," Gojyo menjelaskan. Sorot mata merahnya menatap pemuda itu tegas. "Seluruh kehidupanmu sudah berada dalam skenario kami. Kalau tidak ingin merasakan lebih banyak rasa sakit, sebaiknya kau berperan sebagai peliharaan yang baik,"

Dada pemuda itu terasa sesak. ia langsung menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan yang diberikan untuknya.

"Kalian membunuh keluargaku, menghapus seluruh ingatanku, membuatku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini… kenapa?!"

Dahi Gojyo berkerut mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu tahu sedikit mengenai masa lalunya. Keluarga bocah itu yang sudah mereka bunuh. Apakah Sanzo sudah membeberkan hal-hal tersebut padanya?

"Apapun itu, jadilah pasien yang baik. Jangan banyak melawan kami," Wajah dingin Gojyo tetap tak berubah. "Masalah kematian, kami sudah menetapkan cara tersendiri untukmu,"

Pemuda itu berteriak menyamarkan ucapan terakhir Gojyo. Rasanya memang sudah cukup mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Ia kembali membuat sebuah perlawanan, berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang melilit tangan dan kakinya. Gojyo langsung sigap menahan pergerakan pemuda itu. Untung saja tadi Gojyo tak sempat membuka ikatan tali pemuda itu sehingga kemungkinannya untuk memberikan perlawanan yang lebih besar tidak terjadi.

"Kubilang jangan melawan, bocah!" Gojyo mulai emosi. Ia memberikan pukulan pada rahang pemuda itu agar sosok bertubuh pendek itu kembali tenang. Ia memang tak punya piihan lain. Kalau dibiarkan, pemuda itu kemungkinan bisa mengamuk.

"Kalau tidak ingin diberikan obat dengan efek yang lebih berbahaya, sebaiknya jangan banyak melawan," Gojyo memperingatkan. Wajahnya mulai melembut melihat sosok terkulai di atas ranjang itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan kasar, bahkan sudah memukulnya dan memberinya ancaman, namun sekali lagi, ia tak bisa menemukan cara lain yang bisa membuat pemuda itu kembali tenang.

"Aku…tidak mau…" Bibir pucat itu membuat pergerakan lemah. Desisan lirih terdengar di telinga Gojyo. Ungkapan seperti seorang anak kecil yang menolak kenyataan yang terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung. Ah! Dia memang masih terlalu muda untuk menerima perlakuan seberat ini.

"Lepaskan… aku…"

Gojyo langsung meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia memang sudah tak bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh. Ucapan terakhir pemuda itu juga sulit sekali untuk ia jawab. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu selanjutnya. Menguncinya sendirian di sini diharapkan bisa menjadi jalan keluar yang tepat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pemuda itu memanggil Gojyo lebih keras. Ia kembali melontarkan teriakan yang sama, namun Gojyo sudah keburu mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

*

Sepasang bola mata keemasan tak lepas memandang pintu kamar yang tengah terkunci itu, berharap kalau-kalau dua pria penghuni rumah kembali menyambangi ruang kamar tempatnya dikurung. Sore tadi, sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, ketika pria berambut merah panjang yang mengantarkannya makan sore itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, ia masih tetap mengeluarkan teriakannya sambil terus berusaha melepas ikatan kuat yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Usahanya saat itu bisa dibilang tidak berhasil, selain kehabisan suara karena terus-terusan berteriak, tenaganya sendiri juga terkuras untuk membuka ikatan tersebut.

Menyadari kondisinya, ia pun mulai menyerah. Ia menghentikan teriakannya, mengakhirinya dengan suara tersengal dari nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang lecet akibat dari usaha kerasnya dalam membuka ikatan ini. Rasanya perih, apalagi saat terkena keringat. Sedikit darah keluar dari luka lecet itu.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi untuk meratapi nasibnya yang kian memburuk. Namun, dalam sekejap ia mengurungkan niatnya, menyadari kalau tangisannya akan menjadi kegiatan yang tidak berguna. Pemuda itu pun tercenung sejenak di tengah kegelapan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nampan yang terletak di atas meja. Ada beberapa piring berisi makanan serta segelas air di dalam nampan tersebut. Menatap makanan dan minuman yang memang terhidang untuknya sejak tadi membuat rasa laparnya muncul. Dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat, ia berusaha mendekati meja. Tangannya bergetar saat ia menggapai garpu. Pergerakan kecilnya itu membuat luka lecetnya bergesekan dengan tali. Ia meringis menahan perih yang menyerang seketika, namun tetap berusaha menggapai salah satu jenis makanan yang berada di atas piring.

Ia makan dengan amat hati-hati. Memang dibutuhkan keterampilan khusus untuk bisa makan dan minum dalam kondisi terikat seperti ini. Dalam waktu cukup lama, ia bisa menghabiskan sebagian jatah makanannya, walau baju dan tempat tidurnya menjadi kotor terkena tumpahan makanan dan minuman.

Pada akhirnya, setelah ia sudah menyelesaikan makan sorenya, sang pemuda menjelma menjadi seperti patung dengan posisi tubuh mengarah ke pintu ruangan. Ia duduk di atas bantal, memeluk lututnya. Sepasang bola mata keemasannya tak lepas memandangi pintu ruangan. Ia tak tahu persis apa tujuannya mematung seperti ini, hanya mengharapkan ada sosok yang kembali memasuki ruangan ini.

Berjam-jam ia bertahan dengan aktivitasnya itu. Kini, malam hari mulai menjelang. Kondisi ruangan kamarnya semakin gelap karena tidak adanya alat penerangan. Cahaya bulan yang membiasi ruangan melalui jendela kamarnya tidak cukup membantu menyinari ruangan kamar yang cukup luas ini.

Ia mulai terkubur dalam pekatnya kegelapan. Semua benda di sekitarnya juga ikut tersamar, termasuk pintu kamar yang tengah ia awasi. Bola mata yang mulai kelelahan itu pun mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Ia mulai merasa penat dan bosan. Setelah mengeluarkan satu desahan nafas panjang, pemuda itu pun membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Bola matanya kini beralih mengarah ke langit-langit kamar, walau tentu saja wujud langit-langit kamar itu juga sudah termakan oleh kegelapan pekat.

Keheningan dan kegelapan yang bermain di ruangan kamar tersebut membuat sang pemuda mulai mengantuk. Ia menggganti posisi tidurnya, memiringkan badannya menghadap ke dinding. Kedua matanya masih mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terpejam.

*

Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya kembali, siluet sinar langsung menyambutnya. Ia pun langsung tersentak. Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati kalau cahaya yang menyambutnya barusan adalah cahaya hangat dari mentari pagi.

Ia pun tercenung, memikirkan pengalaman tidur singkatnya semalam. Ia merasa kalau ia baru saja memejamkan matanya selama beberapa menit, namun tidak disangka kalau saat membuka matanya, malam yang terasa panjang itu kini sudah berganti menjadi pagi yang indah.

Ya, ia merasa kalau suasana pagi di luar sana pasti amat indah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bingkai kaca yang menyajikan lukisan hidup dari suasana pagi. Saat melihat ke langit pun, dibuat terpesona dengan arakan awan dan mentari pagi yang masih sedikit menyembunyikan wujudnya di sana. Beberapa ekor burung terbang bebas melintasi langit, dalam sekejap membuatnya iri dengan kebebasan yang mereka miliki. Bola matanya kembali menelusur ke pemandangan di bawah langit: bentangan halaman rumah ini yang dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis tanaman. Bunga-bunga dan dedaunan yang tumbuh nampak segar dibasahi embun. Kalau jendela ini terbuka, pasti ia bisa merasakan udara sejuk yang merembes masuk ke ruangan.

Pagi yang amat sempurna. Kalau saja ia memiliki kebebasan untuk keluar dari ruangan kamar ini lalu berjalan keluar melintasi halaman. Saat memikirkan hal itu, pandangan matanya beralih pada kedua tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat. Dalam sekejap, keinginan itu pun ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Suara klik terdengar cukup keras, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu kamar. Ia melihat dari kejauhan kenop pintu berputar. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, sesosok pria menunjukkan diri di hadapannya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut panjang kemerahan itu lagi. Mata pria itu langsung mengarah padanya, menemukan pemuda yang kemarin berteriak-teriak itu kini hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Hanya cukup menghabiskan waktu di sini seperti pemalas, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Ejek pria itu sambil menghampirinya. Ia beralih menatap nampan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Makanan dalam piring itu sudah tidak utuh, dalam keadaan berantakan. Pria itu pun tersenyum, masih terlihat seperti mengejeknya.

"Bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makanan. Semua sudah tersedia dengan sendirinya,"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Lebih baik ia tidak usah menyambangi kamar ini kalau tujuannya hanya untuk mengejeknya.

"Bersikaplah baik. Jangan membuat perlawanan sekecil apapun seperti kemarin. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu mengalami ini," Ujar pria itu sambil memegang tangan pemuda itu. Ia meneliti pergelangan tangan kurusnya dan menemukan luka lecet di situ. Sang pemuda pun meringis perih.

"Terasa sakit?" Gojyo melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia bertolak pinggang menghadapi sosok terbaring dengan kondisi masih terikat itu. Ia jadi merasa sedikit iba melihatnya.

"Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu kalau kau berjanji satu hal," Ucap Gojyo padanya. Pemuda itu tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, masih tetap memandanginya. Namun siluet matanya sedikit berubah, seolah tertarik dengan tawaran Gojyo, walau masih sedikit curiga dengan persyaratannya.

"Jangan mencoba melawan, hanya itu," Gojyo mengungkapkan syarat yang cukup mudah. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat memikirkan persyaratan tersebut. Bagi Gojyo persyaratan tersebut memang terbilang mudah untuk dilakukan, namun bagi pemuda itu cukup sulit juga mengingat di sini ia akan mengalami kejadian demi kejadian yang membahayakan nyawanya, jadi wajar saja kalau ia pasti akan melawan.

Tapi, untuk saat ini memberikan perlawanan pun akan cukup sulit. Tempat ini memang minim penjagaan. Ia hanya menghadapi dua sosok pria yang sepertinya tidak memiliki keterampilan khusus dalam bela diri. Namun, tetap saja kekuatannya masih berada di bawah dua pria itu.

Pemuda itu menggangguk ragu. Gojyo tak langsung membuka ikatannya, memastikan kalau anggukan ragu tadi memang jawaban pemuda itu untuk menyetujui persyaratan yang diajukannya. Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk, kali ini lebih pasti. Gojyo pun mengerti persyaratan itu. Menghela nafas, ia meninggalkan pemuda itu sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah pisau yang bisa memotong simpul kuat ikatan tali tersebut.

"Tunggulah di sini," Perintah Gojyo. Pemuda itu menuruti ucapannya. Ia menunggu dengan setia, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sorot mata yang terus mengarah ke pintu kamar, seolah menunggu pria berambut merah yang berjanji akan melepaskannya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, pria itu akhirnya kembali dengan membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya. Bola mata pemuda itu mengikuti pergerakan pria itu. Pria itu menghampirinya, lalu memotong tali yang melilit pergelangan tangannya itu. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada tali yang melilit pergelangan kaki pemuda itu. Dalam hitungan menit, pemuda itu bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada sosok yang sudah membebaskannya. Pria itu sudah hendak pergi keluar untuk meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu langsung memanggil sosok yang sudah menggapai kenop pintu itu. Suara pelan dan sedikit seraknya membuat pria berkaus hitam itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Pertanyaan pemuda itu mungkin saja terdengar familiar di telinga Gojyo. Ia pernah mendengar pertanyaan sejenis keluar dari bibir pemuda itu kemarin malam saat ia mengantar makanan. Namun, ada perbedaan tersendiri dari caranya mengucapkan pertanyaan itu antara semalam dengan saat ini.

Gojyo bertolak pinggang. Ia tak bisa melontarkan jawaban yang sama. Pertanyaannya kali ini cukup sulit untuk ia jawab. Kenapa? Memang seharusnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi tikus laboratorium itu, bukan? Tak masalah jika ia memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan kejam, termasuk tidak memberinya makan dan tidak membiarkannya bebas seperti ini.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami, kami juga tak akan memperlakukanmu dengan kejam. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melawan, jadi kami akan melepasmu," Gojyo mencoba menjawab dengan nada dingin dan ketus. "Jadi, jangan mencoba melawan walau apapun yang kami lakukan padamu," Ancaman Gojyo tidak membuat pemuda itu takut, justru ia semakin heran.

"Terima kasih," Pemuda itu mengguretkan senyum simpulnya untuk pertama kali. Gojyo tertegun. Entah kenapa, menghadapi guretan senyum yang terukir pada bibir pucat itu membuatnya merasa gugup. Baru pertama kali ada seorang sandera yang mau tersenyum padanya, apalagi sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin masih terhitung belasan.

Gojyo langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya itu. Ia langsung merasa malu karena sebagai seorang teroris yang sudah menyadera banyak orang, ia masih bisa terlihat sangat gugup di hadapan tawanannya. Gojyo langsung memutar kenop dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengunci ruang kamar itu rapat-rapat.

Pintu kamarnya kembali berdebam kencang. Bunyi klik singkat pun terdengar, menandakan kalau pintu itu sudah terkunci. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan luka lecet pada pergelangan tangannya. Selain luka, ia menemukan tanda bekas ikatan pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Ia bersyukur karena mereka tak mengikatnya lebih lama. Rasanya memang sulit bergerak dalam kondisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Saat ini saja tangan dan kakinya masih sedikit kaku saat digerakkan.

Ia kembali melamun untuk menghabiskan waktunya terkurung di sini. Memang, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya menunggu orang-orang yang menyambangi kamarnya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal padanya. Hari ini, apa rencana mereka selanjutnya pada pemuda itu? Ia masih belum menebaknya secara pasti. Mungkin saja ia akan kembali diberikan obat atau ramuan beracun dari sang dokter, lalu mereka akan mengecek reaksi obat tersebut dalam dirinya.

Membayangkan hal itu, pikiran pemuda itu kembali kalut. Ingatan mengenai kejadian kemarin saja masih belum hilang dalam otaknya, namun hari ini ia harus kembali menghadapi hal yang mengerikan.

Di tengah kekalutan pikirannya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak terikat lagi, pemuda itu kini bisa bebas melihat pemandangan tersebut dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Kedua kakinya perlahan menyentuh ubin kasar setelah itu dengan perlahan menapak di situ. Kaki berbalut celana jeans lusuh dan longgar itu semakin mendekati jendela. Kedua tangannya menggapai lalu menyentuh lembut permukaan kaca jendela yang membatasi dirinya untuk melihat dunia luar dari jarak tertentu. Sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya yang semakin pucat, menyinari sepasang bola mata keemasan miliknya. Bola mata indahnya itu membiaskan keindahan pemandangan halaman rumah yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman hias.

Ia amat menikmati aktivitasnya itu. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan sebuah halaman rumah yang tak terhitung cukup luas ternyata bisa menjadi kegiatan yang menghibur hatinya, melepaskannya sebentar dari kejenuhan dan kesepian.

Sepasang manik emas itu menemukan sosok familiar di tengah pekarangan. Pria berambut pirang dan berkaus putih yang ia kenal sebagai sang dokter nampak melintas menuju ke salah satu sudut halaman. Jantung pemuda itu langsung berdegup kencang. Ia merasa takut walau hanya menghadapinya dari jauh, mungkin karena teringat atas perlakuan kejam itu padanya. Ia pun hendak bersembunyi, takut kalau-kalau dokter itu akan menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu walau dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu menyembunyikan dirinya sedikit, namun kedua matanya sepertinya masih tertarik mengamati kegiatan sosok berkacamata itu di halaman rumahnya ini. Mengintip dari jendela, ia melihat pria itu menuju ke salah satu taman kecilnya, menjinjing sekop dan ember dengan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan karet. Pemuda itu semakin tertarik memperhatikan kegiatan sang dokter, bahkan ketika sang dokter berjongkok menghadapi kerumunan tanaman bunga aster. Ia meletakkan ember dan sekop itu di dekat kakinya, melihat-lihat kondisi tanaman itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih memberikan pupuk yang berasal dari ember kecil itu dengan sekop di tangannya.

Kegiatan sang dokter dalam sekejap membuat pemuda itu tak percaya. Melihat aktivitas berkebunnya memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu. Sorot mata penuh kehangatan, ketelatenannya dalam memberikan pupuk, semua hal itu membuatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sosok dokter yang ia hadapi saat menyuntikkan racun itu ke tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu ingin melihat aktvitasnya lebih jelas. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, kembali pada posisi berdiri tegap mematung di balik jendela dengan, tak lepas memperhatikan aktivitas sang dokter. Sepertinya dokter itu sedang asyik dengan kegiatan berkebunnya sehingga ia pasti tak akan menyadari kalau sang pasien yang kemarin merasakan sakit dari obatnya itu kini tengah mengamati kegiatannya, terkesan dengan sisi kelembutan yang ditunjukkan dari dokter itu ketika merawat tanaman-tanaman hiasnya.

Hari ini cuaca memang cerah. Tak ada awan yang melindunginya dari sengatan mentari pagi. Keringat pun mulai bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Punggung tangan yang kotor oleh tanah basah itu menyeka kening berbanjir peluh, meninggalkan bekas noda coklat kehitaman di sana. Tak terlalu mempedulikan keningnya yang kotor, pria berambut pirang sebahu itu beralih mengambil selang. Ia menarik selang setelah memutar keran lalu mulai menyirami tanaman asternya.

Melihat bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya bisa tumbuh dengan subur dan indah memberi kesenangan sendiri baginya, walau perasaan itu tidak tercermin langsung melalui air mukanya. Wajahnya memang tetap serius, tetapi dalam hati ia menikmati aktivitas itu.

Ia mengibaskan selang ke berbagai arah agar aliran air yang mengucur dari sana bisa membasahi seluruh tanaman Aster kesayangannya itu. Limpahan air dalam sekejap menyegarkan bunga-bunga dan dedaunan. Sambil terus memainkan selang, Sanzo memperhatikan salah satu tanaman hias kesayangannya itu. Titik-titik air menghiasi bunga Aster berwarna ungu, memantulkan kilau bak kristal saat titik air itu menetes jatuh. Sanzo langsung tercenung memperhatikan bunga yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan bola matanya.

Warna mata yang sama seperti bunga aster ini. Seseorang pernah memberikan pujian itu untuknya.

"Kouryu,"

Sanzo mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dirinya sedang merawat tanaman aster bersama seseorang. Sanzo saat itu enggan ketika diminta menemani sosok tersebut berkebun, karena ia memang tidak pernah tertarik pada tanaman hias. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, sosok itu mampu membuat Sanzo tertarik pada holtikultura hingga saat ini.


	7. chapter 7

"Dokter Koumyou… apa nama tanaman ini?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok menghadapi sebuah tanaman bunga. Tangan kecilnya memetik salah satu bunga berwarna ungu itu lalu menunjukkannya pada sosok pria paruh baya di sampingnya yang sedang membersihkan tanaman hias lain dari rumput liar.

Pria itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, meluangkan waktu untuk mengamati bunga yang ditunjukkan oleh anak itu lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sosok yang dipanggil dokter Koumyou itu langsung bisa menebak nama bunga itu.

"Itu bunga Aster, Kouryu," Jelas sang dokter. Anak laki-laki bernama Kouryu itu mengamati bunga yang dipegangnya lebih dekat. Wajah serius bercampur kepolosan khas anak-anak membuat Koumyou tertawa sedikit lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Dokter," Anak berambut pirang itu memanggil lagi, kembali mengusik keasyikannya, namun dokter bermata sipit itu tetap merespon panggilannya. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau suka bunga? Kau 'kan laki-laki?"

Dokter Koumyou sontak tertawa mendengarnya. Pertanyaan itu memang wajar diajukan oleh anak berusia tiga belas tahun seperti Kouryu, namun tetap saja masih terdengar menggelikan di telinga Koumyou.

"Memang kau pikir harus anak perempuan yang suka bunga?" Kouryu langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan balik itu. Ia tertunduk dengan wajah tersipu. Mungkin ia sudah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Dokter Koumyou semakin gemas melihat tingkah laku anak asuhnya itu. Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan karet itu beralih menepuk pelan kepala anak itu.

"Tolong bantu aku mencabuti rumput liar ini," Pinta Koumyou padanya. Kouryu mengangguk pelan menyanggupi. Tujuannya menemani dokter Koumyou di sini memang seharusnya untuk membantu sang dokter merawat tanaman-tanamannya. Namun sejak tadi ia malah sibuk bermain-main, membiarkan pria yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi ayah angkatnya itu bekerja sendirian.

"Rumput ini susah sekali untuk dicabut," Keluh Kouryu sambil menyeka keringatnya. Dokter Koumyou tersenyum tipis lalu segera membantunya mencabut rumput yang dimaksud. Sosok dewasa itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat dibanding bocah berusia tiga belas tahun seperti Kouryu sehingga dengan sedikit usaha, rumput liar itu berhasil dicabut.

Keduanya saling membisu. Koumyou beralih mencabuti rumput yang menggerogoti tanaman hias lain, cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka sebelumnya. Kouryu tidak menyadari hal itu sampai ia mencabut rumput liar terakhir yang ditemuinya lalu beralih melihat sekitarnya sambil menyeka keringatnya. Ia memperhatikan sosok paruh baya itu dari kejauhan. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu sepertinya amat menikmati waktu-waktu berkebunnya. Sejak pertama kali tinggal di kediaman dokter Koumyou, Kouryu terkesan dengan halaman rumahnya yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis tanaman. Bahkan rumah dokter Koumyou bisa diumpamakan seperti pondok yang tumbuh di tengah hutan.

"Kouryu, ambilkan aku air," Ucapan dokter Koumyou msmbuat anak laki-laki berwajah cantik itu langsung tersentak. Dokter Koumyou sepertinya memergoki dirinya sedang melamun.

"Ba-baik... Dok-ter," Ucapan Kouryu terbata karena gugup. Ia bergegas mengambil selang, menyalakan keran, lalu membawakannya ke tempat dokter Koumyou.

"Kita siram bunga Aster ini," Koumyou menunjuk bentangan tanaman Aster di hadapan mereka. Kouryu langsung mengarahkan mulut selang ke kerumunan tumbuhan Aster tersebut.

"Warna ungu yang indah," Kouryu tertegun melihat dokter itu memetik salah satu bunga Aster. Ia tersenyum sambil mendekatkan bunga itu di samping wajah Kouryu, seperti tengah membandingkan bunga itu dengan sang anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Warna ungu yang mirip dengan warna matamu," Koumyou tersenyum simpul. Kouryu nampak heran. Ingin memastikan ucapan dokter Koumyou, anak laki-laki itu melirikkan matanya ke samping. Ia ingin meraih bunga itu, namun ternyata sang dokter sudah keburu menjalankan sedikit rencana usilnya. Ia memasangkan sekuntum bunga berwarna ungu tua itu di telinga Kouryu. Tepat seperti bayangannya, bunga yang ada di telinga Kouryu membuat anak laki-laki itu nampak seperti perempuan. Wajah yang kotor bermandikan keringat dan debu tidak bisa menutupi kecantikannya. Beberapa saat memperhatikannya, Koumyou langsung tertawa lepas.

"Kau nampak manis Ryu-chan," Ledek dokter Koumyou. Wajah Kouryu berubah merah padam, campuran antara rasa malu dan jengkel karena ledekan itu. Ia menunduk sambil mengambil bunga itu.

"Dokter! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan!" Protes Kouryu sepertinya tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh sosok yang memang suka mengerjainya itu. Ia masih melihat ayah angkatnya tertawa, walau suara kikihannya disembunyikan dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. Kouryu semakin kesal.

"Hentikan meledekku! Aku bukan perempuan!" Kouryu berkata semakin ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memang sangat malu dan kesal dengan tindakan usil dokter Koumyou, namun semarah apapun Kouryu padanya, sang dokter tetap berhasil menetralisirnya dalam sekejap. Seperti halnya saat ini, ketika Kouryu mulai merasa kesal, dokter Koumyou langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kouryu. Entah apa alasannya, tepukan lembut itu berhasil membuat kekesalan Kouryu hilang perlahan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah keterlaluan meledekmu, ya?" Kouryu memalingkan wajahnya saat sang dokter mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuknya. Ia melihat dokter Koumyou tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyuman yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Wajah anak pendiam itu langsung kembali memerah. Ia pun tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat pink di pipinya itu.

"Tapi aku serius mengatakan kalau warna matamu seindah bunga aster ini," Ucap dokter Koumyou lagi. Kouryu hanya mengangguk pelan sekali seolah sudah menerima permintaan maaf sang dokter. Setelah itu, ia kembali tertunduk. Dokter Koumyou tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat anak itu. Kouryu memang tipikal yang terlalu serius, bahkan untuk menanggapi lelucon khas dokter Koumyou. Ia tidak tertawa sedikitpun,tetapi sepertinya ia juga tidak marah pada sang dokter. Perasaannya cenderung netral, hanya sedikit emosi yang bisa ia tunjukkan untuk orang lain.

Kehidupan yang pernah ia alami sebelum diasuh oleh sang dokter kemungkinan menjadi penyebab utama karakter Kouryu yang minim emosi ini. Ia tidak bisa seceria anak-anak seumur dirinya, bahkan ketika dibawa ke sini Kouryu hanya bisa tertunduk dan menolak untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Koumyou semakin simpati pada anak itu, memutuskan untuk merawat dia, mengembalikan jiwanya seperti semula walaupun ia tahu hal itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Kouryu?" Kouryu menengadah untuk menatap wajah pria yang dua kali lebih tinggi darinya itu. Senyum dokter Koumyou selalu tersiluet dalam bola mata keunguan Kouryu. Panggilan lembutnya selalu terdengar seperti suara semilir angin di siang hari.

"Percayalah padaku," Kouryu memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran apa yang mendorong dokter Koumyou untuk mengatakan hal itu, namun tentu saja ia pasti mengiyakan permintaan sang dokter itu. Ia sangat mempercayai dokter Koumyou, melebihi siapapun juga. Dan, seperti yang sudah ia duga, sang dokter kembali memberikan sebuah belaian hangat yang membuat wajah Kouryu kembali memerah. Dokter Koumyou pun tertawa.

"Kau anak yang manis sekali, Kouryu,"

*

Anak polos dan manis itu kini sudah berubah secara total. Sosok yang lemah dan pendiam dengan sepasang bola mata warna ungu yang menyorotkan kesenduan, berganti dengan sosok yang dingin dan keras dengan sepasang bola mata ungu bersorot tajam. Jiwa Kouryu sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang baik dan manis itu sudah lama mati dalam dirinya, bersama dengan seorang pria yang terakhir kali memberikan sebentuk kehangatan untuknya.

Lamunan panjangnya terusik ketika melihat dedaunan pada salah satu kerumunan tanaman aster itu bergerak-gerak. Alis Sanzo menyirit. Ia mengamati sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalam kumpulan tanaman asternya membuat sebuah perpindahan ke arah dokter itu. Bola mata Sanzo mengikuti pergerakan makhluk misterius itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia menebak kalau makhluk itu adalah seekor hewan, namun belum memastikan dengan jelas jenis hewan tersebut.

Pergerakan makhluk itu semakin cepat, dan kini ia hampir tiba di lokasi Sanzo berdiri. Sanzo membungkuk sedikit untuk menangkap makhluk itu. Dokter berwajah tenang itu nampak sedikit gugup dan was-was melihat batang-batang tanaman aster bergerak saat makhluk secepat gerakan ninja itu lewat.

Sesuatu yang lewat itu kini melompat seperti menerkam sosok yang menungguinya itu. Sanzo berteriak kaget. Ia terpeleset, kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhrnya jatuh terduduk di tanah yang becek. Tikus tanah yang berhasil mengerjainya itu sudah pergi bersembuyi di kerumunan tanaman lain, meninggalkan seorang pria berbadan kekar yang tadi mencoba menangkapnya dalam kondisi kotor dan basah.

"Tikus sialan!" Sanzo ingin mengejar pergerakan makhluk jahanam yang membuat badannya sakit dan kotor itu, namun ketika ia berbalik, tikus tanah itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Sanzo berdecak kesal sambil mencoba bangun. Ia mengusap pinggulnya yang terasa nyeri. Dalam sekejap, kekacuan pun terlihat di sekitarnya. Selang yang terus mengalirkan air membuat tanah sekitarnya menjadi berkubang. Sanzo pun langsung bergegas mematikan keran agar tidak menimbulkan kubangan yang lebih besar.

"Sialan!" Sanzo masih mengutuk nasibnya pagi ini. Pakaiannya kotor, halamannya terlihat kacau karena banjir, badannya sakit karena terjatuh. Tiga hal itu cukup membuat mood-nya berantakan. Ia pun berniat kembali masuk ke rumahnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju, serta menjadikan Gojyo sasaran kemarahannya. Tetapi niat pria itu kembali terhalang sebentar saat ia melihat lurus ke depan, ke arah jendela dari kamar yang ia ketahui milik pasien mainannya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata sejak tadi si pasien memperhatikannya, dan saat ini sosok itu tengah menutupi wajahnya, mungkin menertawai kesialan Sanzo tadi.

Sanzo mematung sambil memperhatikan pasien itu. Ia masih menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tawa. Sanzo tak mengerti seharusnya ia tak suka dengan tindakan makhluk tak berguna itu, apalagi pemuda itu sudah berani menertawakannya. Namun, ia tak merasakan hal itu. Ia hanya tercenung dengan wajah heran, bahkan sampai pemuda bermata cekung itu akhirnya sadar akan kesalahannya dan dengan tergesa langsung bersembunyi di sudut terdalam kamarnya, seolah takut kalau Sanzo akan menyiksa pemuda itu.

Sanzo mendengus. Ia mencari kesalahan pemuda itu dan berniat menghukumnya kembali, walau hal itu sepertinya mulai bertentangan dengan perasaan hatinya. ia tak sedikitpun merasa marah, namun ia memang harus marah. Dengan perasaan buatan itu, Sanzo pun kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

*

Jejak kaki manusia dan tetesan air bercampur tanah basah menghiasi lantai rumah. Pemandangan itu langsung mengusik mata Gojyo yang saat itu hendak memasuki rumah setelah pulang berbelanja di konbini terdekat. Gojyo langsung merasa kesal, menebak siapa orang tak tahu diri yang seenaknya mengotori lantai rumah. Padahal sebelum ia pergi ke Konbini, ia sudah mengepel lantai.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo berseru sambil menelusuri ruang tamu. Mengikuti jejak kaki seperti big foot itu akan membawanya ke sang pelaku. Jejak itu melewati ruang tamu, lurus ke koridor. Gojyo menyiritkan dahinya, menebak di mana pria itu berada. Kenapa ia malah menelusuri koridor padahal ruang kamarnya tak terletak di sana? Jantung Gojyo pun mulai berdetak kencang, bahkan setelah ia melihat jejak kaki itu masih terus berlanjut sampai ke ujung koridor. Jejak itu menghilang di bibir kamar milik pasien pecobaannya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Gojyo berlari mendekati kamar itu. Ia terengah, merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya, entah apa alasan yang melatarbelakanginya.

Gojyo mencapai pintu masuk. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam. Gojyo menemukan sosok berbalut kemeja putih yang kotor terkena cipatan tanah itu tengah memunggunyinya, menyembunyikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada Gojyo.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo memanggil pria itu. Sanzo menoleh perlahan. Gojyo mundur selangkah melihat sorot mata pria itu, datar, tenang, namun dingin seperti sorot mata orang mati. Ia tahu pasti mood Sanzo tengah buruk sehingga ia melakukan sesuatu hal dengan pasien barunya. Mata Gojyo pun langsung beralih ke tubuh lain yang terlipat, bergetar hebat dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Gojyo. Pria bertingkah seperti zombie itu beralih memandangi tubuh ringkih yang masih membuat pertahanan kecil. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, segenap isak tangisnya dari dua pria itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bibir Sanzo bergerak pelan, menggumamkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menusuk. Sepasang mata sedingin es kembali menatap pria berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi dan kekar darinya itu.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun, justru kau yang melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kau apakan dia, Sanzo?" Gojyo berkata terbata, pura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sanzo, walau ia mulai bisa menebak apa penyebab Sanzo menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau melepas ikatannya?" Gojyo tercekat. Tebakannya memang tepat.

"Memangnya kita harus terus mengikatnya? Ia tak akan melawan, Sanzo. Ia sudah berjanji. Lagipula, kau sedang tidak melakukan apapun padanya," Gojyo mencoba menjelaskan. Ia rasa amarah Sanzo yang tenang seperti ini justru bisa membuat Sanzo beralih menjadikannya bahan percobaan.

"Tapi aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan itu, bukan?" Gojyo tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Ia beralih menatap tubuh pemuda itu. Ia sepertinya amat ketakutan. Tangisannya tetap tidak berhenti, nafasnya terengah. Jenis ancaman apa yang Sanzo berikan untuknya sehingga ia bisa ketakutan seperti itu?

"Memangnya ia mencoba kabur?" Gojyo bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sanzo. Pria itu tidak bereaksi sejenak. Gojyo bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari gelagat tersebut.

"Apa yang salah kalau ia tidak kabur? Ia sudah menepati janjinya bukan?"

"Yang salah kau tidak menuruti ucapanku. Kau sudah berani mengambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuanku," Ungkap Sanzo kesal.

Gojyo hanya mendengus. Ia bertolak pinggang, mencoba untuk tenang menghadapi pria yang suka mencari-cari kesalahan itu. Baginya, alasan tersebut tidak masuk akal.

"Baik! Aku minta maaf," Gojyo pun mengalah. Sanzo merasa kalau rekannya itu tidak akan menyesali tindakannya. Namun, ia hanya diam, menerima permintaan maaf Gojyo yang terdengar tidak tulus untuknya.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Gyokumen Koushu untuk menjadikanmu salah satu pasien percobaanku kalau kau masih tetap tak mau menuruti ucapanku," Ancam Sanzo. Gojyo memilih untuk tidak membantah lagi ucapan pria egois itu. Ia tahu sanzo serius mengancamnya, dan tentu saja ia tak mau nasibnya berakhir tepat seperti ucapan Sanzo.

Keheningan menyergap mereka beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya, pria berkaos putih itu meninggalkan dua sosok lainnya. Gojyo hanya bisa tertunduk menahan nafasnya saat ia berpapasan dengan sanzo. Sikapnya tidak bisa terprediksi, sehingga Gojyo takut kalau-kalau Sanzo melakukan hal yang mengancamnya. Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi. Pria berwajah tirus itu hanya melewati Gojyo. Dengan pandangan lurus, ia melangkah keluar ruangan lalu pergi entah ke mana. Kini, yang tersisa di ruangan hanyalah Gojyo dan pemuda itu.

Gojyo mendekati pemuda itu. Sosok berambut coklat berantakan masih membuat pertahanan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, mungkin termasuk Gojyo. Mungkin pemuda itu akan ketakutan kalau Gojyo menegurnya, namun Gojyo tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia ingin menanyakan langsung pada pemuda itu apa yang membuat Sanzo marah padanya.

"Hei!" Teguran Gojyo membuat tubuh kecil itu tersentak. Pemuda itu mengenali suara di dekatnya. Ia juga tahu kalau situasi mungkin sudah cukup aman, sehingga pemuda itu bisa membuat pergerakan. Ia membuka telungkupannya, menunjukkan pada Gojyo wajah pucat kurus yang nampak kusut karena menangis. Sisa air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bola mata keemasan itu memandang Gojyo ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dokter? Jawablah!"

Pemuda itu tertunduk. Ia menggeleng pelan. kepolosan wajahnya membuat Gojyo tak bisa mendeteksi sedikitpun kebohongan darinya. Apa benar kalau pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun pada Sanzo? Lalu, kenapa Sanzo bisa nampak semarah itu?

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa marah seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu menerawang. Wajahnya kembali berubah takut. Gojyo memperhatikan pemuda itu, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"A-ku… aku hanya memperhatikan dokter yang tengah berkebun. Kegiatannya terlihat menarik. Namun, saat ia memergokiku, ia sepertinya tidak suka," Pemuda berbibir pucat itu menggumam sambil tertunduk. Gojyo tertegun melihat wajah pemuda itu bersemu, sepertinya ia menyembunyikan hal lain.

"Lalu?"

Pemuda itu ingin berkata jujur, walau ia nampaknya masih canggung mengatakannya pada Gojyo. Gojyo tetap memperhatikan gelagatnya. Bibir pucat yang bergetar itu perlahan mengulum sebuah senyum kecil yang kemudian hilang begitu saja. Gojyo pun semakin heran.

"Saat itu, ada seekor tikus tanah yang mengganggunya. Dokter berusaha menangkap tikus itu, namun ia malah jatuh terpeleset. Aku tertawa melihat hal itu, dan dari situ ia menyadari kehadiranku,"

Gojyo menghela nafas mendengarnya. Cerita pemuda itu memang sangat lucu kalau dibayangkan, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tertawa. Gojyo sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya begitu membayangkan wajah bodoh Sanzo saat ia berhasil dikerjai oleh seekor tikus tanah. Namun, ia segera menyembunyikan gelak tawa itu dalam telapak tangannya. Gojyo berusaha serius dan tenang menanggapinya.

"Kau tak seharusnya menertawai dokter. Ia memiliki temperamen tinggi," Ucap Gojyo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tadi hampir tertawa, bukan?" Gojyo langsung tertohok mendengar celetukan pemuda itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, memelototi sosok yang berani berkomentar kepada teroris berwajah sangar seperti dirinya. Mungkin cara marah Gojyo tidak bisa seperti Sanzo. Pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Hei!" Gojyo mulai sewot.

"Maaf. Kau lucu sekali dengan ekspresi marah seperti itu," Mata Gojyo masih melotot. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda amnesia itu ternyata bisa kurang ajar juga mengomentari pria kekar dan sangar seperti dirinya.

"Berani sekali!" Gojyo mengancam, namun gelagat salah tingkahnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Pemuda itu masih tertawa. Gojyo sebenarnya kesal, namun ia tak bisa bereaksi sekejam Sanzo terhadap pemuda itu. Gojyo hanya bertolak pinggang sambil menatap pemuda itu, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu berhenti menggodanya.

"Maaf, paman," Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengulum senyum. Perlahan pemuda itu bangun lalu duduk di atas lantai menghadapi sosok Gojyo. Kedua kaki pendek berbalut jeans lusuh itu bersila. Badan kurus berbalut kaos putih nampak tegap. Dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah tidak canggung lagi menghadapi Gojyo.

"Jangan panggil aku 'paman'!" Protes Gojyo. Mata keemasan pemuda itu menatapnya polos.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Pemuda itu masih menunjukkan wajah bersahabatnya. Gojyo menghela nafas, mempertimbangkan sejenak apakah ia harus memberitahu namanya atau tidak?

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memanggilmu 'paman',"

"Baik! Baik! Namaku Gojyo!" Gojyo menjawab sewot. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, terlihat amat manis.

"Gojyo-san,"

"Ya! Tapi jangan sering memanggil namaku di hadapan Sanzo. Aku yakin ia pasti akan menghukummu," Gojyo memperingatkan pemuda itu. Ia seperti seekor anjing jinak yang langsung menuruti ucapan majikannya.

"Dokter bilang namaku Goku," Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingat, tapi menurutku itu nama yang bagus,"

"Ya," Gojyo tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi. Ternyata Sanzo sudah membeberkan nama asli pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin menggunakan nama itu lagi, bolehkah?"

"Memangnya nama itu penting bagimu?" Gojyo melemparkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam lalu berpikir.

"Karena aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku, jadi nama merupakan hal berharga yang kupunya," Ungkap pemuda itu dengan wajah muram. Gojyo menghela nafas. Melihat wajah memelas khas anjing liar itu membuat Gojyo tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah," Gojyo menjawab sedikit terpaksa "Tapi sekali lagi, kuperingatkan jangan menggunakan nama itu di depan dokter,"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. ia tertunduk, nampaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Gojyo tidak terlalu meladeni pemuda itu lagi. ia berdiri, hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dalam kamarnya. Kalau berlama-lama di sini, ia takut kalau-kalau Sanzo curiga akan adanya kedekatan antara mereka berdua.

"Kurasa…" Ucapan pemuda bernama Goku itu menghentikan langkah Gojyo sejenak. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia mau mendengarkan komentar pasien kesepian itu.

"Kurasa… dokter tidak sejahat kelihatannya. Ia amat baik…dan lembut…" Goku menerawang sambil membayangkan wajah Sanzo yang tengah merawat bunga-bunga aster kesayangannya. Gojyo langsung menyiritkan alisnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau ada seorang pasien yang mengatakan hal itu. Pasien-pasien sebelumnya tidak pernah sudi mengatakan dokter yang sudah menyiksa mereka itu sebagai makhluk yang manusiawi.

"Aku memang menertawakannya, tapi dari situ aku mulai menyukai gelagat sederhananya itu,"

"Aku mengerti," Gojyo merespon.

"Tapi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan ucapanmu barusan," Gojyo menghela nafas. Ia langsung melengos meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Gojyo menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya. Setelah keluar dari kamar ini, ia pun merasa semakin bimbang. Hubungannya dengan sang pasien bahkan sudah seperti teman. Ia takut kedekatan mereka bisa menimbulkan bahaya baik baginya maupun bagi pasien itu.

"Aku harus membicarakannya pada Hakkai," Gojyo menggumam sambil melangkah di sepanjang koridor.


	8. chapter 8

Uap panas mengepul saat aliran air panas dituang ke dalam sebuah gelas berisi kopi, melarutkan bubuk hitam itu dalam sekejap. Aroma menyegarkan khas kopi menyerbak ke ruangan, mencairkan suasana tegang ruangan yang dihuni oleh dua orang pria berseragam polisi tersebut.

Pria berpostur tubuh tinggi besar, berambut hitam pendek bermodel spike mengaduk kopi tersebut. Ia bersenandung kecil ketika menceburkan sebuah gula kubus ke dalam larutan kopi tersebut, kemudian kembali mengaduk sebentar. Saat hendak menyiapkan kopi untuk seorang rekannya tersebut, pria itu menoleh pada sang pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya, berambut merah dengan wajah ketus yang nampak serius membaca satu per satu tumpukan berkas pekerjaan mereka.

"Kou-chan, mau ditambah gula?" Pria itu menegur rekannya. Mungkin hanya dengan menatapnya saja, sosok itu tidak akan menyadari isyaratnya. Pemuda itu memang sepertinya tengah serius membaca secarik kertas di tangannya, sehingga ia sedikit tersentak saat merespon panggilan untuknya.

"Ah… aku tiga buah saja," Ujar pemuda itu. Bola mata kemerahannya kembali terpaku pada deretan tulisan yang memenuhi hampir seluruh halaman.

Pria itu memasukkan tiga buah gula kubus ke dalam segelas kopi milik pemuda itu. Ia kembali mengaduk kopi itu agar gula kubusnya lebih cepat larut.

"Ternyata kau suka manis, Kougaiji," Celetuk genit pria itu, mengejek rekannya yang selalu serius, sekedar untuk membuat pemuda itu sewot dengan ledekannya. Namun, pemuda itu memang terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya saat ini sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi lelucon tersebut.

"Kou-chan," Pria berpostur tegap itu memanggil Kougaiji sambil membawa dua gelas kopi buatannya. Aroma kopi semakin menggugah konsentrasi Kougaiji. Ia sebenarnya memang sudah penat dan lelah sehingga membutuhkan relaksasi sejenak.

Sudah seharian ini ia berada di kantor polisi untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus berat. Berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya itu merupakan rangkaian laporan tertulis yang didapat selama menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Kougaiji belum sempat membaca keseluruhan laporan tersebut, namun ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikannya, tak peduli walaupun ia harus kembali menginap di kantornya.

"Kou-chan, istirahatlah," Pria itu menyodorokan segelas cairan pelepas penat itu pada dirinya. Kougaiji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat wajah rekannya nampak sedikit khawatir.

"Kau sudah seharian berada di sini, bergelut dengan laporan-laporan ini," Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi ruang kerja yang berantakan. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jien-san," Kougaiji tersenyum tipis sambil meraih gelas kopi miliknya. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung terasa hangat saat mendekap gelas. AC ruangan yang menyala seharian membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin sehingga gelas kopi panas tersebut seolah menjadi penghangat untuknya.

Mereka berdua menikmati segelas kopi itu dalam keheningan. Kougaiji masih duduk di salah satu kursi ruangan sementara rekannya Jien nampaknya merasa tidak betah sehingga memilih untuk beranjak menuju ke jendela. Ia memandang isi kota dari balik jendela lantai tiga kantor polisi. Bahkan kota Tokyo yang terkenal ramai itu kini seolah mulai lelah lalu terlelap meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bertugas. Ini memang sudah lewat tengah malam. Suasana kota yang sepi nampak dalam pandangan Jien, hanya ada lampu perkotaan yang berkilau menghiasi kota yang berada dalam tidur damai tersebut.

"Kau lelah, senpai? Tak masalah jika ingin pulang," Ia menoleh saat Kougaiji menegurnya. Wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat tenang, sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku mungkin akan kembali menginap di sini,"

Jien kembali tak menemukan perubahan ekspresi serius Kougaiji. Ia ternyata berniat untuk kembali menginap di kantor, padahal sudah tiga hari belakangan Kougaiji belum pulang ke rumahnya, seolah ia sudah menjadikan ruang kerja yang berantakan ini sebagai rumahnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Kou?"

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan,"

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kita mungkin bisa meminta rekan kita yang lain untuk membantu penyelidikan,"

Usulan sang senior sepertinya langsung ditanggapi negatif oleh si pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah muram. Ia menenggak kopi sedikit sebelum akhirnya memberikan tanggapannya.

"Tak ada yang menanggapi serius kasus ini. Padahal menurutku ini bagian dari teror," Ungkap Kougaiji. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melihat langit-langit ruangan. "Prediksi mereka terlalu dangkal, menganggap kalau penyebaran virus dari gadis itu hanyalah kecelakaan biasa,"

"Karena penyebarannya sudah berhasil diatasi," Jien menanggapi. Ia berbalik, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepian jendela. "Lagipula masyarakat sekitar sudah mulai tidak kalut dengan berita tersebut,"

"Tapi kita tetap tak boleh lengah," Kougaiji menghadapi kedua mata Jien, menatapnya tajam. Jien seketika membeku menghadapi sepasang manik merah itu.

"Kou…"

"Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang menyiapkan rencana lain," Kougaiji berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju ke meja kerja yang berisi tumpukan laporan tersebut. Mengambil salah satu laporan, Kougaiji meletakkan gelas kopinya di situ. Ia memandang laporan itu sesaat kemudian menghampiri Jien untuk menunjukkan isinya.

"Ini…" Jien menggumam sambil membacanya. Sepasang alis tebalnya saling bertaut. Dahinya berkerut. Mata hitam itu melirik Kougaiji dengan heran.

"Kasus pembunuhan satu keluarga yang terjadi dua minggu lalu, bukan?" Kougaiji hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kupikir pelakunya adalah kelompok teroris itu,"

"Bagaiman kau bisa berpikir sampai ke situ?' Jien bertanya, masih nampak heran dengan dugaan pemuda yang memiliki pengalaman lebih sedikit darinya itu.

"Karena gadis pembawa wabah virus itu juga sebelumnya menghilang. Ia diculik dari apatermennya,"

Jien terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya manggut-manggut, namun ekspresinya masih mencerminkan keraguan.

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk percaya. Ini memang masih sekedar dugaanku, walau semakin aku menyelidikinya, aku semakin merasa kalau prediksiku benar,"

"Memang masuk akal," Komentar Jien sambil mengembalikan laporan itu pada Kougaiji. "Saat penyelidikan pada kasus pembunuhan itu pun, salah satu anggota keluarga ada yang hilang, bukan?"

"Ya," Kougaiji beralih menatap sebuah foto yang ada dalam laporan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek, memakai gakuran menarik perhatian Kougaiji saat itu.

"Anak tertua keluarga itu. Seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas," Ia membaca sekilas biodata pemuda itu "Keberadaannya sampai saat ini tetap tidak ditemukan,"

"Jadi, kau berkesimpulan kalau pemuda itu diculik oleh grup teroris?"

Kougaiji mengangguk. Jien pun menghela nafas. Setelah mendengar penuturan Kougaiji, sedikit banyak ia mulai menyetujui pendapat juniornya itu. Ia mengakui, walau memiliki usia yang lebih muda serta pengalaman di lapangan yang lebih sedikit, Kougaiji memiliki analisa yang tajam. Sebagai senior pun, Jien terkadang masih kesulitan menghadapi sebuah kasus kriminal sehingga keberadaan Kougaiji bisa membantunya. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya dan Kougaiji selalu ditugaskan bersamaan. Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah partner kerja yang amat serasi.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke lokasi kejadian pembantaian itu. Aku akan melanjutkan penyelidikannya di sana, mungkin aku bisa mendapat petunjuk baru," Kougaiji memaparkan rencananya esok hari pada Jien, yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan khawatir Jien pada rekannya itu. Ia yakin Kougaiji pasti sudah sangat lelah saat ini, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali ke TKP itu. Jien kurang menyetujui rencana Kougaiji, terlihat jelas dari sorot mata heran pria itu pada juniornya.

"Kau ini bukan robot, Kou," Bujuk Jien. Mereka memang sudah sangat akrab layaknya saudara kandung. Jien memperlakukan Kougaiji seperti adiknya sendiri, salah satunya ialah dengan menegur pemuda workaholic itu apabila Kougaiji sudah terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, senpai," Ujar Kougaiji menenangkannya

"Malam ini kau berencana tidak tidur, sedangkan besok kau harus kembali ke TKP? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ke sana"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah, senpai!" Kougaiji nampaknya masih berkeras dengan rencana itu sehingga sulit bagi Jien untuk meminta Kougaiji untuk membatalkan rencananya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya malam ini kau istirahat," Ujar Jien sambil melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat lima belas menit. Sepertinya waktu yang tersisa masih bisa mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat. Kougaiji terdiam sejenak, sepertinya mulai luluh dengan bujukan Jien. Ia memang tak pernah mau mengatakan secara langsung kalau sebenarnya ia butuh istirahat sejenak. Kebiasaan buruk itu pastinya bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah," Kougaiji setuju. Ia menghela nafas sambil melihat sekitarnya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada sebuah sofa panjang yang ia gunakan kemarin untuk tertidur. Jadi, malam ini ia akan kembali tidur di sana.

"Aku tidur di ruangan ini. Senpai sendiri ingin kembali ke rumah?"

"Aku menenamanimu di sini, Kou," Jien menjawab pasti, sepertinya sudah merencanakan hal itu sejak awal. Kali ini giliran Kougaiji yang kurang setuju dengan rencana senpai-nya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan bersitirahat," ungkapan Kougaiji seketika membuat Jien tertawa lepas.

"Kau berani sekali menyuruh senpai-mu untuk pulang," Jien kembali meledek juniornya. Kougaiji hanya tertunduk dengan wajah gugup. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud baik menyuruh Jien beristirahat di rumah, namun siapa sangka kalau mungkin Jien akan menanggapi negatif hal tersebut.

"Aku akan di sini denganmu, menjamin kalau kau benar-benar berstirahat," Jien menarik pelan secarik kertas laporan yang dijepit oleh jari-jari Kougaiji. "Sekarang, istirahatlah, Kou. Kuminta jangan sentuh laporan-laporan ini sampai besok pagi,"

Yang bersangkutan tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti perintah seniornya itu. Kougaiji pun mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk. Walau masih enggan, ia melangkah menuju ke sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Bola mata kemerahannya memperhatikan seniornya yang duduk di sebuah sofa lain ruangan, namun dengan ukuran lebih pendek. Mungkinkah Jien akan tidur di sana?

"Senpai, biar aku tidur di sana…" Jien langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kougaiji untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat senyum nakal khas Jien yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Kougaiji pun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Kougaiji menyangga kepalanya. Bola mata Kougaiji pun mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Baiklah, senpai,"

Mereka mengobrol hal-hal ringan sebelum akhirnya satu sama lain benar-benar mulai mengantuk. Kougaiji membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia hanya menutup matanya sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan indera penglihatannya itu di tengah obrolan akrab mereka, namun ternyata hal itu yang membuat Kougaiji sudah terlempar duluan ke alam mimpi.

*

Gojyo sedang membersihkan lantai rumah ketika Sanzo mendatanginya. Suara decitan dari langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan keramik licin seketika menyadarkan pria berambut merah itu kalau ada seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya dari belakang. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitas mengepelnya sejenak. Mengusap peluh, Gojyo menoleh dan tertegun meihat Sanzo menyodorkan secarik kertas untuknya.

"Daftar bahan yang harus kau beli," Gojyo menghadapi pria berpostur lebih pendek darinya, meraih kertas putih dari Sanzo. Bola matanya menelusur tulisan khas dokter yang sulit sekali untuk dibaca. Ia mencoba menelaah istilah-istilah yang ada dalam kertas itu.

Kebanyakan berupa bahan kimia. Gojyo memang memiliki latar belakang sebagai apoteker sehingga ia pun langsung bisa memutuskan ke mana ia harus mendapatkan bahan-bahan tersebut. Pria berambut merah itu manggut-manggut mengerti sampai pada akhirnya ia membaca nama barang terakhir yang harus ia beli.

"Ka-kain hitam?" Gojyo sedikit menganga membacanya. Selama ini Sanzo belum pernah memesan barang demikian pada Gojyo. Lalu untuk apa sekarang ia menyuruh Gojyo untuk membeli sehelai kain hitam yang panjangnya bisa beberapa meter?

"Untuk apa kain hitam ini?" Gojyo menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Wajah sanzo masih tetap datar melihat reaksi heran asistennya itu.

"Menghentikan aksi mata-mata bodoh seperti tadi pagi," Ungkap Sanzo. Gojyo langsung bisa menebak maksud Sanzo. Ucapan Sanzo pastinya merujuk pada aksi anak itu tadi pagi. Mungkinkah Sanzo menganggap kalau kejadian tadi pagi sebagai suatu masalah besar? Apakah Sanzo tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan pemuda itu sehingga ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berlebihan? Gojyo tidak bisa menerima begitu saja hal itu.

"Kau yakin?" Sanzo mulai kesal ketika anak buahnya itu membantah perintahnya. Ia menatap Gojyo tajam, tidak membiarkan pria yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan kekar darinya itu berkomentar lagi.

"Kau mulai berpihak padanya?" Sanzo bertanya sinis. Gojyo langsung tercekat.

"Ti-tidak," Gojyo menjawab cepat, namun gugup. "Bagiku kau hanya sedikit berlebihan. Ia tak melakukan tindakan yang melukaimu bukan? Jadi kau tak perlu menanggapinya,"

"Bagiku itu cukup mengganggu," Sanzo bersikeras "Ia pasti akan melakukannya lagi,"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah! Laksanakan saja perintahku! Kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali?!" Omel Sanzo seketika. Gojyo tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia mendengus kesal, sedikit terpaksa menuruti perinah makhluk egois itu.

"Kau tak perlu membentakku. Aku hanya memberi pendapat,"

"Kau memberi pendapat yang tak berguna! Tolol!" Makian Sanzo membuat Gojyo kembali menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Maaf tuan Sanzo," Gojyo menyimpan kertas itu dalam saku jeansnya. Mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi makian itu, Gojyo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan membelinya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini,"

Sanzo langsung meninggalkan Gojyo, memasuki ruang laboratorium pribadinya. Gojyo kembali menghela nafas. Ia memang harus sering mengendalikan dirinya menghadapi sikap Sanzo yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Gojyo memang bukan tipikal orang penyabar yang bisa terlihat tenang saat mendapat makian, namun kali ini ia memang harus belajar terus menjadi orang yang sabar dan selalu mengalah pada pria super egois seperti Sanzo.

Gojyo mengakhiri pekerjaannya segera. Lantai rumah ini sudah cukup bersih. Ia pun langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah untuk mencari barang yang Sanzo pesankan padanya. Rumah mereka memang cukup terpencil sehingga sulit untuk menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Gojyo menggunakan sepeda untuk berpergian karena dokter gila itu tidak pernah tertarik untuk membeli kendaraan bermotor. Memang cukup merepotkan, namun kelamaan Gojyo mulai terbiasa menempuh jarak cukup jauh dengan sepeda.

*

Pemandangan luar yang menyajikkan dunia seindah dalam lukisan itu sudah tak bisa ia saksikan lagi. Sebuah kain hitam membentang sepanjang kaca jendela, menutupi seluruh pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Goku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghalangi sang dokter dalam menghukumnya. Ia hanya menatap Gojyo dengan pandangan hampa ketika pria itu melapisi kaca jendela ruang kamarnya dengan kain hitam.

"Dokter menyuruhku melakukan hal ini," Ungkap Gojyo sambil mendesah. Goku tak membalas ucapan Gojyo, namun pria itu yakin kalau perasaan pemuda itu sebenarnya amat sedih. Goku pasti ingin sekali menahan Gojyo, namun ia tahu kalau tindakan itu pastinya tidak akan berguna sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini berpengaruh banyak bagimu. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak melakukan tindakan selain yang kami perintahkan," Tukas Gojyo usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecilnya. Ia menghadapi sosok yang kini mulai memeluk lututnya, memasang wajah lesu sebagai ekspresi penolakan.

"Apa ia membenciku?" Ungkap Goku pelan, mempertanyakan setiap hal yang ia alami bersama dua pria yang menyanderanya ini.

"Ia selalu membenci setiap pasiennya. Jadi, kalau kau tidak ingin kembali mendapat hukuman, lebih baik kau jangan berbuat macam-macam," Gojyo bertolak pinggang menghadapi sosok lunglai itu.

Goku tidak menjawab lagi. Bola matanya bergerak, mengarah pada bentangan kain hitam di balik tubuh Gojyo. Melihat respon sang pasien, Gojyo memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, mengunci pasien itu dalam ruang kamar yang kini semakin gelap.

Berjam-jam berlalu, dan ketika pintu kamar itu kembali dibuka, sosok Goku masih berada dalam posisi yang sama: mematung dengan wajah lesu sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Gojyo yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melangkah mendekati Goku. Langkah berdecit pria itu sepertinya tak mengusik sedikitpun pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu. Gojyo pun berniat untuk kembali meninggalkannya setelah ia meletakkan nampan makanan itu di atas meja.

"Di luar pasti cuaca sangat cerah. Sinarnya merembes sampai ke sini," Ucapan Goku menjadi tali yang menarik kembali Gojyo untuk tinggal sejenak dan menemani pemuda kesepian itu. Gojyo berbalik dengan perasaan enggan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan-sebuah respon yang pastinya tak akan disadari oleh pemuda yang tengah termangu menatap lurus ke jendela itu.

Goku menoleh perlahan, menatap sorot mata milik pemuda cuek itu. Ia tersenyum lemah. Gojyo jadi sedikit bergidik melihat perubahan sikap yang drastis pada pemuda itu. Mungkinkah kondisi psikis pemuda itu semakin kacau? Ia pun berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya, seolah menjaga jarak hubungan antara dia dengan pasien itu.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa keluar di tengah cuaca cerah seperti ini,"

"Sudahlah!" Gojyo langsung memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin mendengar permintaan dari pemuda itu untuk membawanya keluar rumah. Hal itu lebih mustahil lagi untuk ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa Sanzo akan membunuhnya kalau ia berani melakukan hal berbahaya itu.

"Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu. Kalau dokter tahu, kau bisa tak diberikannya makan lagi," Ancam Gojyo. Goku tak bergeming mendengarnya. Matanya tampak menerawang kosong setelah itu ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Gojyo kembali membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Mungkin setelah makan, sosok Sanzo-lah yang akan menggantikannya berada di sini. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah Sanzo rencanakan. Mungkin saja ia akan memperlakukan pemuda itu lebih jahat lagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Gojyo mengintip dari celah pintu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Dari hasil pantauannya, Goku nampak sedikit bergerak meraih nampan lalu makan dengan tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada gerak-gerik aneh maupun mencurigakan darinya, sehingga Gojyo bisa tenang meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan agar pemuda itu tak terusik dan menyadari pengawasannya. Setelah itu, Gojyo mengunci pintu kamar itu.

*


	9. chapter 9

Sanzo datang tak lama setelah Goku menghabiskan makan siangnya. Suara klik yang keras mengalihkan pandangan Goku. Tak menunggu waktu lama pintu kayu itu pun berdebam membuka, seketika membuat Goku mundur lalu meringkuk ke sudut ranjang lalu. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, sehingga memang seharusnya ia membuat sebuah pertahanan kecil ketika sosok itu mendekatinya.

Bola mata Sanzo mengedari setiap penjuru ruangan. Cahaya matahari merembes, sedikit menerangi penglihatannya. Ia menemukan pemuda itu berada dalam posisi yang sama setiap kali ia datang menghampirinya. Sanzo mendekati pemuda itu. Bayangan sang dokter yang menudunginya seketika membuat nafas Goku tak beraturan. Ia merasa sangat takut.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah pagi ini," Nada sinis menghantam telinga Goku, seperti jarum es yang menusuk sumsum tulangnya.

"Gojyo sepertinya sudah mulai lembek dalam mengawasimu. Sebagai seorang pasien di sini kau harus tahu siapa dirimu. Keberadaanmu yang sama sekali tak ada artinya lagi. Kau hanya makhluk percobaan yang suatu saat akan mati di tanganku," Ungkap Sanzo dalam rangkaian kalimat demi kalimat kejamnya. Ia menatap Goku keji, meletakkan tas dokternya lalu mengambil jarum suntik dari situ.

"Kira-kira kau bisa menebak kejutan selanjutnya yang kuberikan untukmu?" Sanzo ingin menyentuhnya, namun Goku dengan berani menepis tangan pria itu. Sanzo tak bergeming mendapat perlawanan kecil dari makhluk tak berguna itu.

"Semacam perlawanan, hah?" Sanzo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Goku, kembali dengan mudah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Pasien itu langsung meronta ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Dokter, kumohon ampuni aku…" Goku memelas di tengah isak tangisnya. Berusaha mengacuhkan permohonan pasiennya, Sanzo mempersiapkan jarum suntik di tangannya. Sedikit cairan bening muncrat keluar saat Sanzo menekan suntikannya. Cairan itu nampak berkilau, mengalir sepanjang suntikan. Siluet hampa tergambar pada bola mata sang dokter ketika memandang racun buatannya.

Sanzo sendiri masih meragukan efek racun buatannya jika disuntikkan pada tubuh manusia karena memang proyeknya ini masih berada dalam tahap awal. Jika berhasil, racun tersebut bisa merusakkan organ dalam tubuh pasiennya. Namun jika tidak, Sanzo sendiri masih belum mendapat gambaran akan efek lain yang ditimbulkan. Ia memang seharusnya tak terlalu banyak berharap pada hasil kerja yang setengah hati.

Pasien itu meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun, ketakutan menyerap seluruh energi yang ia punya. Dokter Sanzo terlalu kuat untunya, bahkan untuk sekedar membuatnya menjaga jarak dari Goku. Justru Sanzo duluan-lah yang berhasil mengunci setiap perlawanan kecilnya.

Jarum suntik yang menancap pada permukaan kulit pucat itu menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Goku meringis pelan, merespon rasa sakit saat jarum suntik yang dingin itu menembus dagingnya. Setelah itu, ia terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Bola mata keemasannya berkaca-kaca, menatap lurus dan hampa, sementara cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan racun dalam tubuhnya. Ia memang hanya seorang pasien percobaan yang harus merasakan setiap jenis obat atau racun yang dokter itu berikan. Kali ini apakah efeknya akan terasa lebih menyakitkan?

"Dokter…" Sanzo menghentikan kegiatan kecilnya, memasukkan jarum bekas pakai ke dalam plastik bening untuk dibuang lalu membuka sarung tangan karetnya. Panggilan itu terdengar pelan dan terasa amat lembut di telinga Sanzo. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah pasien itu.

Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara seorang pasien yang tersiksa. Suara yang terdengar polos dan tanpa ada amarah sedikitpun. Sanzo tak habis pikir, padahal ia sudah memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan kejam, dan pastinya efek racun dalam tubuh pemuda itu sedang bekerja. Bukankah seharusnya Sanzo menerima makian dan keluhan dari pemuda itu?

"Bunga-bunga yang indah…" Gumaman lembutnya membuat Sanzo tak bergeming. Air muka kejam dokter itu perlahan mencair. Sorot mata herannya merekam senyum lembut yang terukir di bibir pucat pasien itu.

"Bunga aster ungu yang kau rawat. Warnanya persis dengan warna matamu. Indah sekali…" Goku menghentikan ucapannya saat mulai merasakan kesakitan. Racun dalam tubuhnya pasti sudah bekerja. Semakin lama, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Goku mengerang. Ia bergerak gelisah ketika mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ia seperti menghirup asap pekat yang membuatnya sulit meraup oksigen di sekitarnya. kedua telapak tangan pasien itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Suara batuk samar pun terdengar.

Sanzo memperhatikan sang pasien yang tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit akibat efek racun darinya. Alis pria itu saling bertaut. Wajahnya muram. Racunnya memang bekerja walau tidak sesuai harapannya, namun tetap bisa menyiksa pemuda itu. Seharusnya Sanzo merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, namun kali ini ia tak bisa merasakan hal itu. Ekspresi wajah sang dokter berubah pucat, terlebih saat melihat pasien itu mulai memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna kemerahan dari mulutnya.

Batuk pasien itu tidak berhenti, begitu pula dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Dalam beberapa menit, tubuh pasien itu sudah kotor oleh cairan darahnya sendiri. Telapak tangannya merah, penuh dengan noda darah bercampur lendir. Area sekitar bibirnya juga dihiasi dengan cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

"Kouryu," Sanzo langsung tersentak mendengar panggilan yang menerornya itu. Ia langsung melihat sekitarnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Tak ada sesiapa di ruangan ini selain dirinya dan pasien itu. Tidak ada! Sanzo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Apalagi suara familiar milik seseorang yang sudah lama tak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Sanzo meraih tas dokternya, hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dengan segenap kesakitannya. Ia tak ingin melihat adegan yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Darah, suara batuk serta rintihan dari pasien itu mirip sekali dengan ingatan lama yang sudah mengendap dalam sudut otaknya. Dan, hal itu amat mengganggunya.

Sebuah tangan menarik pelan jas putih yang Sanzo kenakan, berhasil menahan tubuh dokter itu sejenak. Sanzo menoleh dan melihat tangan penuh darah menggenggam jasnya. Genggaman itu tak terlalu kuat sehingga Sanzo dengan mudah bisa menepisnya. Pemuda itu juga tidak bersikeras menahannya lagi, tetapi bergelut dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksanya. Sanzo kembali terdiam. Pemandangan itu semakin mengerikan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melangkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu. Suara batuk dan rintihan seketika menghilang ketika sang dokter keluar dari ruangan kamar pasien lalu mengunci pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat.

Nafas Sanzo mulai memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ide percobaannya kali ini memang sangat buruk. Ia berjanji untuk tidak memakai obat itu lagi. Sembari berjanji dalam hatinya, tubuh lunglai Sanzo mulai melangkah menelusuri koridor, melewati Gojyo yang tengah menikmati cemilan di ruang tamu. Pria berambut merah itu tertegun melihat dokter yang biasanya menujukkan ekspresi kejam dan angkuhnya itu kini terlihat ketakutan.

*

"Hei, Sanzo! Apa yang terjadi?"

Gojyo berusaha memanggil sang dokter, namun suara lantangnya tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Gojyo melihat sosok Sanzo membuka pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Sanzo dengan gontai mulai menuruni tangga. Ia langsung menutup kembali pintu itu rapat-rapat seolah menyembunyikan hal yang akan ia lakukan di ruang kerjanya itu sendirian.

Sanzo tetap tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Gojyo yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tetap berdiri di depan pintu, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang bawah tanah seraya memanggil-manggil nama pria itu. Pada akhirnya Gojyo memutuskan untuk menyerah kala ia tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari Sanzo.

Gojyo merasa amat kecewa akan perlakuan Sanzo padanya. Mungkin ia memang tetap diperlakukan sebagai orang luar oleh dokter itu, walau Gojyo sebenarnya sudah menjadi asisten Sanzo sejak tiga tahun lalu. Laki-laki berkarakter dingin itu menjaga jarak darinya, menganggap Gojyo hanya sebagai seorang asisten yang bertugas untuk mendampinginya dalam membuat obat dan menangani pasien. Gojyo yakin, di balik sosok sok tegar itu, Sanzo sebenarnya menyimpan banyak tekanan dan beban dalam pikirannya. Gojyo ingin sekali membantu pria itu meringankan beban pikirannya, bukan hanya sebagai seorang asisten, melainkan juga sebagai seorang teman.

Namun, Gojyo tetap harus menelan kenyataan kalau Sanzo tetap tak akan mau membagi masalahnya. Kali ini, Gojyo kembali paham setelah ia mendapati Sanzo yang mengurung dirinya begitu saja dengan wajah ketakutan setelah melakukan percobaan pada pasiennya, namun tak mau menceritakan sedikitpun kepada Gojyo mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Gojyo hanya menghela nafas. Ia menghadapi pintu kayu tertutup di hadapannya dengan bertolak pinggang. Siluet kecemasan masih meliputi dirinya. Ia memang tak akan mendapatkan penjelasan apapun sehingga ia hanya berharap kalau Sanzo tak melakukan hal aneh di dalam ruangan itu.

Pikiran Gojyo teralih pada ruang kamar milik sang pasien. Mungkin pasien itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang membuat Sanzo ketakutan seperti itu, sehingga Gojyo memutuskan untuk menghampiri ruangan itu. Segenap pertanyaan masih mengendap dalam pikirannya, seraya Gojyo melangkah melewati koridor. Ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar pasien itu. Gojyo tak tahu apa yang tadi Sanzo lakukan di dalam kamar pasien itu, sehingga ia tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada keheningan yang terasa ke luar kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar, membiarkan sang pintu mengekspos isi dalam kamar yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Gojyo kaget bukan kepalang. Sang pasien sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sekujur tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Gojyo langsung menghampirinya untuk melihat sosok terbujur kaku itu lebih dekat. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun lagi untuk mencerminkan rasa terkejutnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan kondisi sang pasien dengan wajah pucat. Cairan merah keluar dari setiap rongga di tubuhnya, mengotori pakaian dan sekijur tubuh sang pasien. Pemuda itu tidak membuat pergerakan sedikitpun, namun dari kembang kempis perutnya, Gojyo yakin kalau ia masih hidup, walau dalam kondisi yang amat kritis.

Apa Sanzo berniat membunuhnya? Atau mungkin sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dalam pemberian obat dari Sanzo? Gojyo pun meyakini dugaan keduanya itu mengingat wajah Sanzo yang nampak pucat karena ketakutan. Kini, Gojyo mulai mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan pasien itu.

Ia hendak keluar dari ruangan kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh kemunculan sosok tegap berbalut jas putih yang menenteng sebuah tas dokter. Sanzo ternyata kembali menyambangi kamar sang pasien.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pasien itu?" Gojyo langsung menghujaminya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan tergesa, Sanzo melewati Gojyo begitu saja untuk menghampiri ranjang tempat sang pasien terbaring, seolah menganggap Gojyo sebagai makhluk transparan.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo yang mulai gusar berniat menghentikan pekerjaan Sanzo sejenak. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu setelah mendengar ujaran pelan sang dokter untuknya.

"Bantu aku," Pinta Sanzo. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, tercampur oleh engahan nafasnya. Gojyo menangkap sebuah ungkapan minta tolong yang amat sangat dari sang dokter padanya. Ia hanya terdiam, namun secara tak langsung Gojyo akan memenuhi permintaan dokter itu untuk membantunya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gojyo berkata pelan, namun tegas, berusaha menekan kegusaran hatinya. Ia memang sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan Sanzo mengenai penyebab pasien itu berakhir dengan kondisi mengerikan seperti ini, namun ia mencoba mengerti posisi Sanzo saat ini yang tengah berada dalam kepanikan.

Sang dokter meletakkan tas kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Beberapa botol obat berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sanzo memeriksa kondisi pasien itu dengan stetoskop, menangkap denyut jantung yang amat lemah terdengar di telinganya. Pasien itu masih hidup, namun kondisinya memang amat lemah. Racun buatan Sanzo ternyata sangat berbahaya bagi tubuh sang pasien, dan mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, Sanzo justru semakin merasa takut.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" Sanzo berbisik dengan bibir bergetar. Ia menyerahkan beberapa botol obat buatannya pada Gojyo. "Kau bisa bantu aku meraciknya?" Pinta Sanzo. Gojyo menerima beberapa botol obat itu dalam genggamannya, lalu mengangguk pasti. Ia melangkah ke meja untuk membuat racikan obat sementara Sanzo sibuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pasien yang tengah berada di ambang kematian itu.

Keringat dingin tak berhenti mengucur dari pelipis sang dokter. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh cairan asin itu. Jantung Sanzo terus berdetak dengan tempo yang amat cepat. Ketika nafas sang pasien mulai berhenti, Sanzo berusaha untuk menekan bagian jantungnya. Ia sudah lama tak merasakan ketakutan hebat seperti ini. Sosok lemah sang pasien yang berlumuran darah itu terus membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang berada dalam kondisi sama sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Namun, kali ini ia tak ingin akhir dari masa lalunya itu terulang kembali.

"Kau harus hidup! Kau harus hidup!" Sanzo berbisik lirih di tengah usaha kerasnya mengembalikan nafas pemuda itu.

*


	10. chapter 10

Bentangan sebuah padang rumput diselimuti oleh cakrawala. Matahari bersinar tak terlalu terik, sedikit menyembunyikan wujudnya di balik arakan sang awan. Angin sepoi-sepoi basah tak berhenti berembus, memainkan ujung lengan piyama putihnya serta mengelus lembut rambut pendek coklatnya yang tergerai berantakan.

Ia tersadar di tempat ini, dan mendapati dirinya berada sendirian. Ia tak tahu di mana ia berada, namun tempat ini terasa amat damai untuknya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia berada di sini. Sebersit ingatan muncul dalam pikirannya, mengenai tubuhnya yang menerima racun dari sang dokter, ia yang berusaha melawan racun tersebut, serta muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pada akhirnya, ia pun menyerah dengan kondisinya. Di tengah perasaan putus asa itu, ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Goku langsung menyimpulkan kalau mungkin saat ini ia sudah mati, dan wujudnya sekarang adalah roh yang tengah berada di dunia lain. Goku menatap kedua tangannya, yang ternyata masih berwujud benda padat berupa daging yang berbalut kulit. Ia beralih menyentuh bagian tubuh lainnya, dan tetap tak mendapati perubahan sedikitpun seperti cerita yang biasa ia dengar ketika seserang berada dalam wujud roh.

Pada akhirnya, Goku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi tempatnya berada saat ini. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat ini, ia bisa menemukan sosok lainnya, dan berharap sosok tersebut bisa memberitahukan padanya apa nama tempat ini. Surga-kah? Neraka-kah? Dimensi lain-kah?

Kaki telanjangnya menjejaki rerumputan lembut yang sedikit basah terkena embun. Piyama putih longgarnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Perasaan hatinya memang amat damai karena mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang alam. Goku menatap langit kelabu, mengamati pergerakan sang awan sembari menciptakan langkah demi langkah kecilnya.

Ia sudah berjalan cukup lama. Goku menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sembari melihat kiri dan kanannya. Selama berjalan mengitari daerah ini, ia tetap mendapati pemandangan yang sama, berupa padang rumput yang diisi oleh semilir angin. Selebihnya, tak ada sesiapa yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ia tak tahu di mana ia berada serta apa yang harus ia lakukan di sini. Terjebak dalam dua hal itu, Goku pun mulai merasa kalut. Ia duduk di atas rerumputan sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ia tak ingin berada sendirian, walaupun ia sendiri memang tengah berada di tempat yang amat damai. Ia ingin seseorang datang dan menemaninya.

"Goku Ni-chan," Seseorang seperti memanggil namanya. Suara tersebut sepert familiar baginya, walau ia belum bisa membayangkan sosok bersuara manja itu. Merespon panggilan itu, Goku langsung melihat sekitarnya, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya.

"Ni-chan!" Suara panggilan itu kembali terdengar lebih keras. Goku langsung bangkit lalu mulai berlari kecil menelusuri padang rumput itu guna mencari sosok yang sudah dua kali memanggil dirinya. Pandangan Goku terus mengedari sekitarnya, tak sedikitpun lengah agar wujud sang pemanggil bisa tertangkap jelas oleh indra penglihatannya.

Sebuah bayangan berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Goku semakin mempercepat larinya untuk menemui sosok itu. Semakin mendekat, sepasang bola mata Goku semakin bisa menangkap wujud dari bayangan itu. Alis Goku menyirit heran menemukan seorang gadis berwujud tembus pandang tengah menghadapi dirinya. Gadis berkulit coklat itu memang mirip dengannya, namun Goku tetap tak bisa mengenali sang gadis. Melihat sang kakak yang sudah berdri satu meter dari dirinya sambil menatapnya asing, sang gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nii-chan,"

"Kau siapa?" Goku berbisik pelan dan ragu sambil menilik sosok transparan itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, seolah membiarkan Goku untuk menebak sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan saat berada di sini. Jadi, kumohon beritahu aku agar aku bisa mengenalimu," Pinta Goku dengan nada lirih. "Lalu kenapa wujudmu bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah mati," Gadis itu menjawab. Wajahnya mulai berubah serius. Goku langsung tertegun mendengarnya.

"Nii-chan, kau yang berusaha melindungiku saat beberapa pria berpakaian hitam itu berusaha membunuhku. Namun, pada akhirnya hanya kau sendiri yang selamat," Sang gadis menjelaskan dengan wajah tertunduk. Goku tak bergeming mendengarnya. Otaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk menemukan potongan kejadian itu.

"Nii-chan," Sang gadis bertubuh mungil itu menggapai tangannya untuk meraih Goku. Pemuda itu tertegun melihat tangan yang berlumuran darah tengah menyambutnya.

"Ni-chan," Bisikan itu menelisik ke telinga Goku, merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Seolah terhipnotis, Goku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Namun, di tengah kelumpuhan raganya, otak Goku mulai menemukan sebuah potongan kecil dari kejadian yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Panggilan lemah serta tangan mungil berlumuran darah yang berusaha menggapainya. Ingatan yang samar itu membuatnya takut dan sedih.

Goku berusaha meraih tangan itu, namun tubuh padatnya hanya bisa menangkap udara kosong. Tangan gadis itu memang transparan sehingga mustahil bagi Goku untuk bisa memegangnya.

"Kau belum mati, nii-chan. Tetaplah hidup," Gadis dengan bercak darah di wajahnya tersenyum lirih. Seolah belum menerima kenyataan, Goku berusaha memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Namun, usaha Goku ternyata gagal. Sang gadis sudah menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

Goku jatuh terjembab, membiarkan wajahnya menyentuh permukaan tanah beralas rumput itu. Suara dengung pun mengitari telinganya, menutup segenap suara tiupan angin yang sejak tadi mengiringi langkahnya itu. Jari-jari Goku mencengkram rumput-rumput di sekitarnya. Ia mengutuk segala kegagalannya. Ia memang tak ingin hidup lagi. Ia ingin ikut dengan gadis itu, bersama dengannya. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya juga sudah menunggunya.

"Aku tak ingin hidup…" Goku berbisik pelan sambil menangis. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Dalam sekejap, Goku pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

*

Suasana pagi terasa amat damai. Cuaca yang cerah itu mengundang Sanzo untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan membawa perlengkapan berkebunnya seperti biasa, sang dokter menghabiskan waktunya di taman untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman hiasnya. Mungkin dengan kegiatan ringan ini, Sanzo bisa sejenak melepas penat setelah beberapa hari ini disibukkan dengan mengontrol kondisi sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sanzo sudah bisa sedikit merasa lega. Kini, sang pemuda hanya tinggal melewati masa-masa pemulihan yang mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Ia memang masih terbaring koma di ruang rawat, dan Gojyo sendiri juga ditugaskan untuk merawat pasien itu.

Di tengah kelegaan hatinya, Sanzo sebenarnya masih menyimpan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Racun yang membahayakan pasien itu memang bagian dari kecerobohannya, namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah keputusannya dalam menyelamatkan pasien itu. Hati Sanzo ternyata masih sebegitu rapuh ketika dihadapkan pada kondisi yang mirip seperti sepuluh tahun lalu sehingga ia pun mengambil langkah yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Sanzo mengacak rambutnya untuk mengusir semua kekalutan yang membebani pikirannya. Kali ini, ia mencoba fokus dalam pekerjaan ringannya itu, merawat tanaman-tanaman hias miliknya. Ia berharap dengan tenggelam dalam dunia holtikultura favoritnya, pikiran Sanzo bisa lebih tenang.

Sanzo baru saja selesai memindahkan tanaman bunganya dari pot ke halaman saat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman rumahnya yang luas itu. Sanzo tertegun, menebak sosok pengganggu yang ada dalam mobil itu. Ia memang sudah menduganya sebelum si pria berkacamata itu turun dari sedan silver miliknya. Hakkai sepertinya datang sendirian ke tempat ini. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum ramah ketika melihat sang pemilik rumah menatap tak bersahabat dari kejauhan.

Mereka pun bertemu. Hakkai yang duluan menghampiri pria yang usianya setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Kuluman senyum ramah tak hilang dari bibirnya seolah ingin mencairkan sambutan dingin Sanzo terhadapnya. Dalam sekejap, Hakkai dan Sanzo pun sudah saling berhadapan.

"Apa kabar, Sanzo?" Hakkai menyapa pria itu terlebih dahulu. Sanzo meletakkan sekop sambil menghela nafas kesal. Ia membuka sarung tangan karetnya lalu berdiri menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Sanzo berujar sinis "aku tak menyuruhmu datang, bukan?"

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin menengok kalian saja," Hakkai menjawab tenang. Sanzo bergeming sambil meniliknya bolak-balik. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Masuk saja. Ada Gojyo di dalam. Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu," Sanzo kembali memakai sarung tangan karetnya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunnda itu. Hakkai memperhatikan Sanzo sejenak. Mencoba memaklumi sambutan dingin Sanzo itu, ia pun beralih melangkah menuju ke pondok kecil milik sang dokter.

Hakkai bisa merasa lega karena Sanzo tak menaruh curiga padanya. Ia sebenarnya memiliki tujuan tersendiri untuk datang ke kediaman Sanzo. Hakkai ditelepon Gojyo dua hari lalu. Lewat percakapan di telepon itu, Gojyo menceritakan perihal Sanzo yang menyelamatkan pasien percobaannya. Gojyo sendiri sering menghubungi Hakkai untuk memberikan laporan perkembangan kondisi pasien itu. Menurut keterangan Gojyo, kondisi sang pasien sudah mulai membaik, namun Hakkai masih menyimpan kecemasan dalam benaknya, bukan mengenai kondisi pasien itu, melainkan mengenai sikap Sanzo, sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.

Keganjalan dalam hatinya itu sudah sedikit berkurang setelah berbicara dengan sang dokter. Sanzo terlihat seperti Sanzo yang ia kenal, walaupun hanya bisa memberikan sambutan dingin untuk seorang partner kerjanya selama lima tahun itu. Hakkai memperhatikan sejenak gerak-gerik Sanzo dari ambang pintu pondok. Pria berambut pirang itu memunggunginya, masih sibuk bergelut dengan tanaman hias kesayangannya itu. Hakkai membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil berali masuk ke dalam pondok. Di ruang tamu, ia langsung disambut oleh Gojyo.

"Kau ke sini?" Gojyo yang tengah membereskan meja ruang tamu dari puntung rokok dan tebaran kertas koran itu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya. Padahal, Hakkai sendiri sudah memberitahukan rencananya untuk berkunjung kemari.

"Ya…" Hakkai menjawab ringan. Bola mata hijau pemuda itu menilik Gojyo lekat-lekat untuk membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Baru tiba?" Ujar Gojyo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau rajin sekali datang sepagi ini,"

"Aku ada pekerjaan siang nanti," Hakkai duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu. Punggungnya sedikit condong, jari-jarinya saling terlipat. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan aktivitas Gojyo. Suasana kaku pun terasa di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Hakkai bertanya sambil memelankan suaranya. Pembicaraan mereka langsung mengarah pada hal yang serius.

"Pasien itu masih di kamarnya. Belum sadarkan diri," Gojyo menjawab sambil mengelap meja berlapis kaca itu.

"Maksudku… Sanzo…" Gojyo langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah mengetahui kalau jawabannya ternyata tidak tepat. Ia melihat ekspresi Hakkai sangat serius.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, bukan? Tadi ia ada di luar,"

"Aku tahu. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja,"

Gojyo terdiam. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, namun seperti menyembunyikannya kembali. Gojyo pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Nampak baik-baik saja," Hakkai menekan ucapannya.

"Kondisinya sedikit stabil. Ia sudah bisa melakukan aktivitasnya," Gojyo menjelaskan "Sesekali ia merawat pasien itu,"

Hakkai menghela nafas. Ia pun menyenderkan tubunya. Pemuda berkemeja itu menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya," Ungkap Hakkai. Gojyo merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk setelah mendengar ungkapan ringan itu.

"Ia memang tak perlu dicemaskan. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit shock,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa alasannya?" Hakkai kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, seolah tertarik dengan ungkapan itu.

"Karena melihat reaksi obat racikannnya yang di luar ekspektasi?" Gojyo masih ragu.

"Kau bilang ia sangat ketakutan. Kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa ketakutan?"

Gojyo terdiam. Ia sedikit tertunduk.

"Ia sulit untuk diajak bicara. Kau sudah mengenal karakternya, bukan?"

Hakkai terdiam sambil bertopang dagu. Sorot matanya masih serius.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Tindakannya," Hakkai menjawab sedikit berbisik. Gojyo pun langsung tercenung.

"Ia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama bukan, namun ia tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku,"

Gojyo duduk di samping Hakkai. Kedua pemuda itu saling diam sambil memikirkan hal yang sama. Gojyo sendiri sebenarnya mencemaskan tindakan Sanzo. Dari hasil pengamatannya, Sanzo memang bertindak sedikit ceroboh dan di luar kendali saat menghadapi pasien itu. Terlebih saat Sanzo berusaha keras menyelamatkan nyawa pasien itu.

"Ia memang sedikit berubah setelah pemuda itu menjadi pasiennya," Gojyo membuka percakapan dengan membeberkan sebuah fakta yang menarik perhatian Hakkai. Pria berpakaian formal itu pun langsung mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Seolah kehadiran pasien itu sedikit mengganggunya dalam satu hal," Ungkap Gojyo "Sanzo menunjukkan perasaan benci, yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada pasien lain. Tindakannya bahkan di luar kendali, terlebih ketika memberikan obat hasil percobaan pertamanya. Beberapa kali ia menolak saranku, bahkan berani menggertakku," Gojyo menghela nafas sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Itu yang membuatku semakin mengkawatirkan Sanzo. Aku takut ia berbuat sesuatu di luar tanggung jawabnya,"

"Sanzo memang sedikit berubah," Hakkai manggut-manggut menyetujui pendapat Gojyo. Pria berambut merah itu masih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi menurutku, itu yang menunjukkan sisi manusianya,"

Hakkai beralih menatap Gojyo seolah ucapan itu terdengar menarik hatinya.

"Aku melihat siluet matanya saat ia memeriksa kondisi pasien itu. Ia seperti merawat bunga-bunganya,"

"Dan menurutmu…itu baik…" Hakkai menunduk. Gojyo tak menjawab sebelum Hakkai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Untuk organisasi?"

*

Tangan yang terulur menarik dirinya dari kegelapan. Ketika tangan kurusnya menyentuh jari-jari yang lebih kekar darinya itu, mimpinya pun berakhir.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, mengarah pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih lusuh. Ia terpaku untuk mengurai memori terakhir sebelum ia berada di sini, mencoba memisahkan ingatan-ingatan yang bertebaran antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Ia menyadari kalau ia tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang sebelum ia akhirnya sadar. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai ia sendiri beralih menerawang tangan kanannya. Ia mengepal-ngepal tangannya yang masih terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Memang tak ada yang menggenggam tangannya, namun kehangatannya tetap mampu ia rasakan.

Bola mata keemasannya langsung beralih melihat sekitar ruangan. Dalam ingatannya, ruangan ini adalah ruangan kamar tempatnya dikurung. Namun, kondisinya lebih rapi dan nyaman. Ia juga mendapati baju berlumuran darahnya telah diganti oleh satu stel piyama berwarna putih bersih.

Apakah penghuni rumah ini, sang dokter dan asistennya, yang merawatnya selama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Bunyi derit pintu ketika membuka pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda itu langsung refleks memejamkan matanya, seolah tak ingin penghuni rumah ini tahu kalau ia telah sadarkan diri. Alasannya, ia masih merasa takut, dan lagipula ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Memejamkan mata untuk berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri memang sedikit menyulitkannya untuk mengetahui kondisi sekitar. Ia menebak dari pendengaran. Beberapa derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Pemuda itu berusaha tenang, memasang wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai seingga orang-orang yang berada bersamanya itu tak menaruh curiga. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar tetap stabil, bahkan saat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya itu mulai membuat sebuah percakapan.

"Dia masih belum sadar?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar bagi sang pemuda. Ia kembali menyimak percakapan tersebut, mendegar suara familiar lain yang menyambut perkataan itu.

"Belum. Tapi kondisinya sudah membaik,"

Hakkai memperhatikan kondisi pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kurus, namun sepertinya Sanzo dan Gojyo memang benar-benar merawat pemuda itu. Seperti yang Gojyo katakan, kondisi pemuda itu memang baik.

"Tinggal menunggunya sadar," Ucap Gojyo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Hakkai memperhatikan pemuda itu sebentar. Sorot matanya nampak serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah serius Hakkai langsung mencair. Ia mengulum senyum akrabnya pada Gojyo, menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu," Hakkai bicara sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Gojyo megikuti langkah pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Kalau ada hal yag menurutmu janggal, kau bisa hubungi aku," Suara itu pun meghilang ditutup oleh bunyi debaman pelan. Goku membuka matanya, menemukan dua pemuda itu sudah pergi meinggalkan ruangan. Ia sudah mendegar seluruh percakapan mereka, namun belum bisa menyimpulkan banyak hal dari situ.

Satu hal yang ia yakini, bahwa memang sang dokter dan asistennya itulah yang merawatnya selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Goku menyimpan fakta itu dalam hatinya. Ia pun beralih menghadapi jendela kamar. tirai yang membetang, menghalangi Goku untuk melihat dunia luar. Hanya rembesan sinar matahari yang bisa leluasa menerangi ruangan ini. Ia masih ingat kalau lewat jendela kamar itu, ia bisa melihat taman bunga yang indah, serta aktivitas sang dokter yang tengah merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Apakah saat ini sang dokter masih berada di sana dan melakukan aktivitas berkebun seperti biasa?

*

Siang itu, setelah berkebun, Sanzo berniat untuk kembali melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasien itu. Ia mandi lalu mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih formal. Dalam sekejap, sang tukang kebun pun berubah menjadi seorang dokter dengan tas kerja dan jas putihya. Ia meninggalkan ruang kamarnya, disambut oleh Gojyo yang berniat mendampingi Sanzo dalam memeriksa kondisi pasien tersebut.

"Hakkai sudah melihatnya?" Sanzo bertanya serius saat mereka berdua sudah mencapai ambang pintu kamar sang pasien. Mereka tertahan di situ sebentar.

"Ya," Gojyo menjawab sekenanya, tanpa memberikan penjelasan lain. ia masih ragu apaka ia harus memberitahu Sanzo kalau Hakkai sudah mengetahui semua kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kemungkinan, Sanzo pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau Hakkai telah mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Sanzo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cukup mengejutkan untuk Gojyo karena Sanzo sama sekali tidak mau membahas soal kedatangan Hakkai barusan. Mungkinkah karena Sanzo sudah bisa menarik banyak kesimpulan dari kedatangan Hakkai sehingga ia tak perlu bertanya lagi pada Gojyo? Hal itu justru membuat Gojyo merasa gugup.

Gojyo langsung tersentak sendiri dan menemukan sanzo tengah memperhatikannya untuk menunggu jawaban darinya. Gojyo mulai salah tingkah. Apakah ia kepergok melamun?

"S…sudah… eh! Maksudku belum!" Gojyo mulai tak bisa konsentrasi. Sanzo menatapnya tajam, kesal dengan sang asisten. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar sang pasien untuk melihat kondisi pasien itu langsung. Gojyo masih mengekori sang dokter dengan setia.

"Ia masih belum sadar," Gojyo berbisik saat mereka berdua menghadapi tubuh terbujur kaku itu. Sanzo terdiam, menilik sang pasien lekat-lekat dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Ia mendahului Gojyo untuk lebih mendekati tempat tidur. Sanzo meletakkan tas dokternya. Ia mengambil stetoskop lalu mulai melakukan pemeriksaan. Sanzo yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu sambil memeriksa pasien itu langsung menyunggingkan siluet senyum dinginnya.

"Seharusnya ia sudah sadar…" Gojyo bergidik menemukan perubahan ekpresi sang dokter. Ia mendekati sanzo, melihat sang dokter mencengkram pipi pasien yang tengah terlelap dalam damai. Cengkraman itu cukup keras, membuat sang pasien yang berpura-pura tidur itu langsung bangun sambil mengaduh. Gojyo pun terkejut mengetahui kalau sang pasien ternyata tengah mengelabui mereka berdua, sementara Sanzo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gojyo.

"Belum sadar katamu?"

"K-kukira…"

Sanzo beralih memperhatikan pemuda yang masih mengelus pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Cengkraman sang dokter ternyata sangat kuat. Dokter itu memang tak berperasaan sudah berani mencengkram dagu seorang pasien yang baru sadar seperti dirinya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura! Detak jantungmu yang amat kencang tak bisa membohongiku," Sanzo menyimpan stetoskopnya. "Karena kau sudah sadar, berarti kau sudah sembuh," Ia menatap sepasang mata polos berwarna keemasan itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beralih meninggalkan pemuda itu. Gojyo mengejar langkah cepat Sanzo. Ketika mencapai ambang pintu, ia melirik Goku sebentar lalu menyuggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan. Goku yang masih mengelus pipinya pun langsung tercenung, bahkan sampai kedua sosok itu sudah menghilang begitu saja di ambang pintu.


	11. chapter 11

Cuaca panas menyerang kota siang ini. Sang surya tengah bersemangat memancarkan sinar teriknya ke bumi. Gumpalan awan tipis serta semilir angin kering yang membawa partikel debu mencoba mengusir hawa panas yang meliputi kota. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang hampir semua menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipis. Namun, aktiitas tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Kota nampak sangat ramai, namun terlihat sumpek bagi seorang pemuda. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menepi di salah satu sudut taman kota sembari menyantap es krim yang tengah meleleh dihajar oleh hawa panas. Pohon yang rindang menudungi pemuda itu, sedikit melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Beberapa tetes cairan es krim rasa vanilla yang kental mengalir mengotori lengannya dan menetes di rerumputan. Bola mata polos sang pemuda itu menatap bekas tetesan es krimnya di permukaan tanah. Dari raut wajahnya, ia sedikit merasa kecewa karena es krim kesukaannya harus meleleh karena hawa panas di sini. Setelah itu, pandangan matanya beralih pada aktivitas manusia yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Semua terasa sangat damai. Anak-anak kecil berlarian, beberapa kumpulan pelajar mengobrol satu sama lain, sementara beberapa orang berpakaian kantor hanya lewat begitu saja.

Es krim yang dimakannya sudah habis. Lidahnya menjulur ke sekitar bibir untuk menikmati sisa es krim yang masih menempel di situ. Masih belum puas, pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu beralih menjilat ujung jari-jarinya, seolah masih ingin menikmati es krim favoritnya.

Raut wajahnya kini berubah senang. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil melangkah ke pancuran air di taman. Pria berambut pirang itu membasahi wajahnya sekaligus membersihkannya dari lengketnya sisa es krim. Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sedikit basah, pemuda berwajah polos itu kembali tercenug mengamati orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hari ini sepertinya menyenangkan. Hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia ingin melakukan hal lain yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih merasa bahagia. Makan es krim ternyata belum cukup, jadi apa kegiatan selanjutnya?

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum senang menyambut ide tersebut. Dengan segera, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin ayahnya memberikan hadiah untuknya, dan kali ini tidak salah kalau ia mencoba hadiah itu.

Sebuah pistol kecil berada dalam genggamannya. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sembari bergerak. Beberapa orang belum menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang tengah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menodongkan pistolnya kepada salah seorang pria berpakaian necis yang tengah menelepon di dekatnya.

Sorot mata polosnya berubah dingin, bahkan ketika ia dengan gampangnya menarik pelatuk pada sasaran yang tengah lengah. Suara letusan pistol terdengar menyadarkan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian. Namun, semua sudah terlambat karena butir demi butir peluru sudah menembus tubuh pria itu lalu merobohkannya begitu saja.

Dalam sekejap, suasana damai itu pun berubah menjadi kekalutan. Orang-orang berlarian untuk menghindari sang pemuda polos dengan luka bakar di sekitar mata kanannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke orang-orang itu dengan rasa senang, kembali menentukan sasaran berikutnya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke beberapa target sasaran lalu menebaknya begitu saja. Beberapa orang pun roboh terkena muntahan peluru.

Pemuda itu tertawa senang. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan mainan kecilnya itu, namun ternyata peluru dalam pistol miliknya telah habis. Ia menerawang sejata di tangannya itu sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang kala menyadari beberapa langkah kaki tengah datang mendekatinya. Tiga orang polisi hendak meringkus pemuda perusak keamanan itu. Sambil menodongkan pistolnya, mereka menghampiri sang pemuda yang tengah berdiri tercenung. Pemuda itu terlihat tak akan memberikan perlawanan apapun, namun dari sorot matanya, pemuda itu nampak sangat tenang menghadapi ketiga orang polisi itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" Gertakan dari salah seorang polisi tetap tak membuatnya takut. Ia memang tak bergerak sejak tadi sehingga gertakan dari polisi itu terdengar lucu baginya.

"Aku memang tak bergerak," Pria itu mengeluarkan suara. Nadanya datar dan tenang, memberikan kesan suara milik seorang anak kecil yang polos.

"Jangan memberikan perlawanan! Tetap berada di situ!" Pemuda itu tersenyum geli mendengar gertakan bodoh sang polisi berikutnya. Apakah mereka tidak bisa memberikan ancaman lain yang lebih menakutkannya?

"Apakah kalian melihatku melakukan hal yang membuat kalian menggertakku seperti itu?"

Ketiga polisi itu terkesiap, namun mereka semakin waspada dengan pemuda di hadapan mereka. Ia sudah membunuh beberapa warga sipil begitu saja dan bisa menghadapi polisi dengan tenang. Pastinya ia adalah sosok yang berbahaya.

Salah seorang polisi mendekatinya, tetap menodongkan pistol pada pemuda itu. Bola mata pemuda itu mengamati sosok sang polisi. Kepolosannya justru membuat sang polisi semakin waspada karena ia tak bisa menebak apa yang akan pemuda itu rencanakan dan lakukan. Menyerah? Atau… memberikan perlawanan?

"Ah… Mainan yang bagus… sama seperti punyaku…" Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan pistolnya. "Boleh aku minta pelurunya?"

"Jangan macam-macam! Kami akan menangkapmu!" Polisi itu membentaknya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkesiap. Wajahnya berubah kelam.

"Jadi… kalian bermaksud jahat padaku?"

Ketiga polisi itu terdiam. Salah seorang dari mereka tetap mencoba mendekati sosok kurus jangkung itu. Pemuda itu meundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut pirang sebahunya jatuh dan menutupi pipi tirusnya. Saat ia sedikit menengadah, ia menemukan sang polisi sudah berdiri sampingnya sambil menodongkan pisto ke wajahnya. Polisi itu meraih tangan sang pemuda yang tengah menggantung lemas, hendak memborgol dua tangan itu.

"Menarik sekali. Aku suka!" Pemuda itu berbisik sambil tersenyum. Sang polisi yang tengah keheranan dan lengah langsung menjadi sasarannya. Ia menendang kaki sang polisi dan secepat kilat merebut pistolnya. Polisi malang itu jatuh. Sebelum ia sempat memberikan perlawanan, sang pemuda sudah terlebih dahulu menembaknya tanpa ampun.

Dua rekan sang polisi langsung menembak pemuda itu. Beberapa butir peluru hanya menyerempet sisi tubuhnya. Sang pemuda pun kembali menembak dua polisi tadi. Tembakan yang sedikit membabi buta itu tenyata mampu membunuh keduanya.

Permainannya selesai dengan cepat dan mudah. Kini yang tersisa di taman kota hanyalah dirinya. Sang pemuda melihat sekitarnya saat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Mungkin pasukan serangga pengganggu itu tengah datang untuk menangkapnya. Ia tak mungkin bisa melawan mereka sendirian, sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan bersembunyi.

"Ayah… hadiahmu menarik sekali," Pemuda itu menggumam sembari memperhatikan pistol pemberian ayahnya.

*

Bagian lobi sebuah gedung tua yang sudah kotor dan ditumbuhi tanaman liar itu menjadi tempatnya menyendiri saat ini. Ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus bagi seorang pemuda untuk berada di situ. Beberapa bagian dinding yang sudah retak dan berlubang menjadi celah bagi cahaya bulan untuk menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut. Hujan turun dengan deras di luar sana. Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Tirisan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang tengah tertelungkup di dekat jendela dengan bagian kaca yang sudah pecah.

Isak tangisnya terdengar menjadi melodi pengisi suara hujan yang terdengar monoton dan statis. Tubuh dengan luka tembak di bagian sisi tangan dan kakinya itu bergetar, merasakan perih oleh tirisan air hujan sekaligus ketakutan dari kegelapan ruangan. Ia merasa sendirian. Hal itu yang membuatnya sedih dan takut sehingga ia pun menangis. Sulit dipercaya kalau beberapa jam lalu, pemuda itu tampil dengan segala kekejamannya dalam menembak beberapa orang di taman. Namun, kali ini, ia menjelma menjadi seperti seekor anak kucing kecil yang tengah ketakutan.

Ia memang tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi. Langkahnya membawa pemuda itu sampai ke bangunan terpencil ini. Awalnya pemuda itu merasa senang karena tempat persembunyiannya tidak bisa dijamah oleh pihak keamanan. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ketika malam menjelang ia mulai merasa takut. Tak ada siapapun di sini dan ia juga belum bisa untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Suara langkah kaki menarik perhatiannya. Wajahnya mulai menengadah untuk mencari sosok sang pemilik langkah berat itu. Bola matanya terus mengedari sekitar ruangan. Di tengah keremangan, ia melihat sesosok familiar yang tengah mendekatinya. Pemuda itu hanya tercenung dengan wajah polos sampai ia bisa mengenali pria berbalut jas lab putih yang tengah menghampirinya itu.

"Ayah!" Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah senang. Ia adalah sosok pria berumur kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun, berpakaian formal dengan satu stel kemeja berbalut jas lab putih, dasi serta celana panjang bahan, berambut pendek namun acak-acakan.

Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya yang tengah mengapit sebatang rokok. Pria itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia pun berjongkok untuk menyapa anak laki-laki kesayangannya yang usianya berjarak tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Aku… takut, ayah," Pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengadu. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan namun kotor.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini," Pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan untuknya, walau ekspresi licik yang malah terlukis di wajahnya. Sang pemuda tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan dari pria bersorot mata dingin itu.

"Kau terluka?" Sang pria menatap telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh noda darah setelah ia menyentuh sisi lengan sang pemuda.

"Aku mencoba hadiah darimu. Saat bermain dengan tiga orang polisi, mereka menembakku…"

"Tapi kau yang menang?" Pria itu menyeka sisa air mata di pipi sang pemuda. Pemuda itu mengangguk penuh senyum puas.

"Aku akan mengobatinya," Pria itu kembali bicara dengan nada hangat, namun mengguretkan senyum dingin untuk pemuda itu.

"Sebagai hadiah… aku akan membelikan es krim untukmu," Ujar pria itu. Sang pemuda langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aku sudah makan es krim tadi siang. Aku ingin coklat sekarang,"

"Baiklah…" Pria itu membuang rokoknya yang sudah memendek. "Sekarang kita pulang. Besok ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan,"

"Hal apa?" Pemuda itu berdiri, membiarkan ayahnya membantunya. Sang ayah merangkul bahu pemuda itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kita akan bertemu seseorang," Ucap pria itu. Sang pemuda sedikit tercenung. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya, mencari tahu siapa sosok yang akan mereka temui besok.

"Gyokumen Koushu," Bola mata polos pemuda itu membulat mendengarnya.

"Gyokumen Kou-shu-?" Mata pemuda itu melirik ke atas, seolah berusaha keras mencari nama itu dalam ingatannya. Sang ayah belum pernah menyebutkan nama itu padanya sebelumnya sehingga wajar kalau ia mempertanyakan siapa Gyokumen Koushu pada sang ayah.

"Ia… ibumu…"

*

Garis polisi membentang, menutup semua akses masuk menuju ke taman kota setelah sebuah kejadian penembakan brutal terjadi di sana. Mobil patroli polisi-lah yang kini meramaikan tempat itu. Orang-orang berseragam biru, membawa senjata api berlalu-lalang di dalam kawasan garis polisi, sibuk meneliti berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tadi siang. Penduduk kota serta wartawan hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. Kepanikan dan kekalutan menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

Memang siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau siang hari yang terasa damai itu bisa berubah kacau setelah seorang pemuda melakukan aksi penembakan brutal yang memakan sekitar enam korban meninggal dunia. Apalagi, pelaku penembakan itu masih belum tertangkap. Mungkin saja pemuda itu akan kembali muncul dan melakukan aksi serupa di lokasi yang berbeda.

Beberapa saksi mata sudah dimintai keterangan mengenai kronologis kejadian serta ciri-ciri fisik dari sang pelaku penembakan. Informasi-informasi tersebut bisa menjadi petunjuk berharga bagi para polisi untuk menangkap sang pelaku serta mencari motif dari peristiwa penembakan ini.

"Ia adalah pemuda dengan wajah tirus dan pucat…" Seorang saksi berusaha mengingat jelas wajah sang pelaku di depan seorang polisi yang bertugas menggambar sketsa wajah.

"Sorot matanya polos namun tajam dengan bola mata berwarna hazel, dan…. Yang saya ingat adalah bekas luka seperti luka bakar di area sekitar mata kanannya,"

Polisi itu manggut-manggut sembari menggambarkan sketsa wajah sesuai dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang disebutkan.

"Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Sepertinya ia berdarah campuran Eropa,"

Suasana hening. Sang polisi berusaha membuat sktesa sesuai dengan deskripsi dari saksi. Kougaiji yang mendampinginya kembali memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Anda bisa mengingat bagaimana kronologis kejadian dari sebelum sampai peristiwa penembakan itu terjadi?"

Saksi mata, seorang wanita office lady itu sedikit tercenung. Ia menggeleng pelan, nampaknya masih ragu untuk mengutarakan kronologis kejadian sesuai dengan ingatannya.

"Semua berlangsung begitu saja. Saya hanya melihat dari kejauhan ada seorang pemuda di dekat pancuran air yang menembak seorang pria,"

"Pria yang mana?"

"Berpakaian seperti orang kantoran,"

Kougaiji terdiam. Ia langsung menduga kalau pria yang dimaksud adalah pria kantoran yang tewas dekat pancuran air.

Lamunan sang polisi terpecah saat seorang rekannya ikut nimbrung dengannya. Kougaiji memperhatikan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang ikut mendengarkan keterangan dari saksi.

"Jien-senpai,"

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan petunjuk?" Jien melihat sketsa wajah yang digambar oleh salah satu rekannya. Ia pun tercenung sejenak.

"Pemuda?"

Jien mengambil sketsa wajah itu lalu menunjukkannya pada sang saksi. Wajahnya nampak serius saat memberikan kepastian mengenai kemiripan wajah sketsa itu dengan sang pelaku.

"Apa ini wajah pelaku yang anda maksud?"

"Ya," Jawab wanita itu pasti "Seperti ini," Jien kembali mempehatikan sketsa wajah sang pelaku dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

"Masih muda. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh tahun,"

"Memang sulit dipercaya," Kougaiji menyahut sambil menghela nafas.

"Ia juga bisa menembak dengan tepat. Hanya butuh beberapa butir peluru untuk membunuh korbannya," Jien menjelaskan. Ia sudah melihat langsung mayat-mayat korban penembakan itu. Dari hasil analisanya, terdapat beberapa luka tembak di area-area vital yang sulit untuk dibidik oleh seorang penembak amatir. Hal itu membuatnya tidak percaya kalau sang pelaku penembakan adalah seorang yang masih amat muda untuk memegang senjata.

"Kasus baru selain kasus teroris itu," Kougaiji berujar dengan wajah masam. Jien hanya tersenyum getir. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kasus baru ini memang tak bisa dianggap sepele. Banyak misteri yang belum terungkap, bahkan setelah polisi meminta keterangan dari beberapa saksi. Jien langsung menghela nafas, mengeluhkan segala pekerjaan rumit di depan matanya itu. Apakah ia serta tim kepolisian mampu mengungkap berbagai kasus ini?


	12. chapter 12

Bunyi dering ponsel memecah keheningan pagi. Gojyo yang sedang membuat sarapan langsung bergegas ke ruang tamu mendengar nada dering ponselnya menggema di penjuru ruangan. Gojyo meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Layar ponsel yang menyala membuatnya bisa membaca nama pemanggil yang tertera di situ. Hakkai ingin berbicara dengannya. Mungkinkah ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan?

Gojyo menerima panggilan itu. Suara ringan Hakkai langsung terdengar di telinganya. Ia menyapa Gojyo untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

"Gojyo, bagaimana kabarmu?" Hakkai selalu berbasa-basi. Gojyo menjawab enggan.

"Ada apa Hakkai? Kenapa menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?" Gojyo berbicara sambil melihat jam dinding. Pukul sembilan masih terlalu pagi baginya.

"Aku hanya ingin memantau kondisi di sana," Ujar Hakkai. Gojyo terdiam. Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak Hakkai mengunjunginya ke pondok ini, dan sampai saat ini Gojyo tidak memberikan kabar apapun mengenai Sanzo maupun pasien itu. Mungkinkah hal itu membuat Hakkai cemas?

"Baik-baik saja," Gojyo menjawab sekenanya. Memang tak ada hal penting yang perlu ia sampaikan. Semua berlangsung seperti biasa selama empat hari ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Sanzo?"

Gojyo melangkah ke jendela. Ia memperhatikan Sanzo dari kejauhan. Pria itu memunggunginya, seperti biasa bergelut dengan tanaman hias di halaman. Sikap Sanzo sudah menjadi seperti biasanya. Namun, ia memang akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu dengan tanaman hias dibandingkan berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Sanzo baik-baik saja," Jelas Gojyo. "Ia sedang di halaman,"

Hakkai tak memberikan respon cukup lama. Gojyo tahu, pasti Hakkai memiliki dugaan lain dari hasil laporan Gojyo.

"Ia tak mengerjakan proyeknya?"

"Maksudmu membuat virus?" Gojyo memperjelas "Ia mungkin sedang jenuh dengan membuat virus, jadi mengalihkan aktivitas pada hobinya,"

Gojyo beralih melangkah meninggalkan jendela sebelum Sanzo keburu memergokinya. Ia masuk ke ruang makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Di sini ia akan lebih leluasa berbicara.

"Lalu pasien itu?"

"Ia masih di ruangannya. Ia sudah sadar,"

"Kondisinya?"

"Sudah membaik. Namun ia masih agak tertutup,"

Hakkai kembali terdiam cukup lama. Setelah menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan suara berat, menandakan kalau topik yang ia sampaikan cukup serius.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan," Ungkap Hakkai. "Kau sudah membaca berita pagi?"

"Aku belum menyalakan televisi," Gojyo menjawab polos. "Memang ada apa?"

"Ada penembakan di taman kota," Jelas Hakkai. Gojyo tidak terlalu tertarik dengan berita kriminal, namun kalau Hakkai yang menyampaikan berita itu pasti ada hal yang membuatnya curiga. Jadi, Gojyo pun penasaran.

"Penembakan?"

"Ya, enam orang tewas. Motifnya tidak diketahui. Dari sketsa wajah, pelakunya seorang pemuda,"

"Lalu, ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Mungkinkah itu bagian dari teror organisasi?"

Gojyo tercenung. Ia memang belum melhat sama sekali berita itu sehingga ia tidak bisa mendapat gambaran jelas. Gojyo pun semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa menduga hal itu? Memangnya kau mengenal pelakunya?"

Hakkai tidak menjawab. Ia kembali terdiam.

"Mungkin pernah," Jawab Hakkai ragu. "Kalau itu anggota organisasi kita, aku punya firasat buruk. Mungkinkah organisasi sudah tidak mempercayai Sanzo lagi?"

"Bukankah memang memakan waktu lama bagi Sanzo untuk membuat sebuah virus? Lagipula pihak organisasi belum pernah memantau ke sini,"

Hakkai langsung terdiam. Sepertinya ia kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau harus hati-hati Gojyo. Aku juga pernah membaca berita kalau polisi terus melacak keberadaan organisasi kita. Aku hanya takut kalau kalian berada dalam bahaya," Jelas Hakkai "Sanzo sendiri masih memiliki emosi yang belum stabil. Itu hal lain yang aku khawatirkan,"

"Aku mengerti, hakkai," Tukas Gojyo menenangkannya "Kuharap situasi ini bisa semakin membaik,"

Hakkai tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Gojyo. Minggu depan mungkin aku akan kembali mengunjungi kalian,"

"Kau ini seperti memata-matai kami," Gojyo meledek Hakkai. Hakkai hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin kau juga merasa risih,"

"Tidak juga. Aku percaya padamu, Hakkai," Gojyo tersenyum penuh arti. Hakkai kembali tergelak mendengarnya.

"Organisasi ini memang tak bisa kupercaya sepenuhnya. Aku juga tidak memungkiri kalau mereka bisa saja mengkhianati kami. Namun, di antara seluruh anggota organisasi, aku tetap mempercayaimu,"

Hakkai terdiam sejenak "Terima kasih," Tukasnya ringan. Setelah itu sang partner pun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Gojyo memutus sambungan. Ia tercenung sambil menghadapi layar ponsel. Percakapannya dengan Hakkai memang membuatnya gelisah. Apa yang dikatakan Hakkai memang benar. Mungkin saja pihak organisasi tengah memanfaatkan anggota lain untuk melakukan teror. Dan, entah kenapa, hal itu cukup meresahkan.

Gojyo meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Gojyo memotong sayuran. Pandangannya teralih ke luar jendela. Ia masih melihat Sanzo berada di sana. Sanzo masih memunggunginya. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri, seperti tengah membaca sesuatu. Gojyo tidak menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya sehigga ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada kegiatan memasaknya.

*

Headline berita di koran yang tengah dibaca itu menarik perhatiannya. Deretan huruf yang tecetak tebal menuliskan sebuah kejadian penembakan di taman kota kemarin siang. Lalu di bawah judul tebal itu terselip gambar-gambar lokasi kejdian sesudah penembakan serta sketsa wajah sang pelaku berdasarkan penglihatan dari saksi mata. Setelah itu bola mata keunguannya menelusur isi berita tersebut dengan wajah terkesan datar namun seius.

Sanzo menyudahi kegiatan membacanya selepas beberapa pargaraf awal. setelah itu, ia beralih pada berita lain. sembari membaca berita pada halaman lain koran itu, pikiran Sanzo tetap tak beralih dari berita pertama pada headline koran yang barusan ia baca. Sanzo berdecak kesal membayangkan sketsa wajah pelaku. Pikirannya mulai menyimpulkan macam-macam hal. Sanzo tahu bahwa kejadian penembakan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan organisasi mereka.

Sanzo melipat korannya. Ia tak ingin pikirannya kalut dengan berita yang barusan ia baca. Sanzo mengempaskan koran itu ke tanah lalu beralih mengerjakan kegiatan lain. Merawat tanaman hiasnya memang menjadi alternatif terbaik untuk melupakan berita itu sejenak.

Terik matahari yang bersinar membakar kulitnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur wajahnya, menetes ke tanah. Sanzo menyeka peluh itu dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu, ia justru tercenung melihat kedua tangannya yang kotor berlumur tanah basah.

"Dokter, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu," Sanzo ingat dengan ucapannya saat ia masih kecil. Ketika itu, telapak tangan Sanzo terluka lecet karena menarik sebuah rumput liar yang akarnya tertancap sangat kuat. Sanzo yang merasakan perih langsung menujukkan kondisi telapak tangannya pada dokter Koumyou. Dengan sigap, Koumyou pun mengobati luka lecet itu. ia melilitkan perban pada telapak tangan Sanzo lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menghibur anak kecil yang wajahnya pucat karena panik itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kouryu. Tanganmu sudah kuobati,"

Kouryu merasakan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri saat dokter Koumyou mengobati lukanya. Perban yang membungkus tangannya menjadi sebentuk tanda perlindungan dari sang dokter pada anak itu. Kouryu merasa sangat kagum. Ketika melihat telapak tangan kirinya, terlintas sebuah pemikiran dalam benaknya. Ia beralih menatap mata sipit yang dihiasi kerutan di sekitarnya. kouryu tersenyum, mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mata sipit itu sedikit membuka karena terbelalak.

"Dokter, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu," Ungkap Kouryu. Dokter Koumyou sedikit heran mendengarnya, seolah belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kouryu yang ingin menjadi seperti sang dokter.

"Aku ingin belajar pengobatan dan bisa menjadi dokter sepertimu. Kau pasti sudah banyak menyembuhkan orang, bukan?" Kouryu berkata antusias, tak lepas memandang sosok pujaannya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Di luar dugaan, dokter Koumyou terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya mengelus lembut kepala anak itu, tanpa sedikitpun membalas senyum kagum Kouryu itu. apakah sang dokter tak merasa senang, atau tersanjung dengan ucapannya? Kenapa malah wajahnya yang biasa hangat itu berubah menjadi muram?

"Dokter?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dariku. Dengan tanganmu, kau bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang," Dokter Koumyou berkata seadanya. Kouryu yang polos hanya mengangguk cepat untuk mengiyakan ucapannya, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kalau ada makna yang lebih dalam terselip di balik ucapan itu. Barulah setelah dewasa dan mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupnya, ia mulai bisa mengerti ucapan sang dokter.

Sanzo tersenyum getir, tak lepas menatap kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah basah Baginya, tanah basah itu terlihat seperti darah. Saat ini, ia merasa kalau tangannya sedang berlumuran darah dari pasien-pasien yang berhasil ia bunuh.

"Kau benar, dokter," Sanzo menggumam pelan. "Dan mungkin aku akan mengalami nasib sama sepertimu, dibuang oleh organisasi,"

*


	13. chapter 13

Matahari bersinar semakin terik. Posisinya yang berada di atas kepala Sanzo menandakan kalau hari sudah beranjak siang. Sanzo pun menyudahi kegiatannya setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan tanaman-tanaman hiasnya. Ia membereskan peralatan berkebunnya. Pandangan dingin itu mengedari sekitar taman, melihat hasil kerja selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Pekarangan luasnya terlihat indah dan rapi. Tanaman-tanaman hiasnya sudah terawat. Sampah yang berserakan di pekarangan pun sudah dibersihkan. Merasa puas karena usaha kerasnya bisa membuahkan hasil, Sanzo kini bisa meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dengan tenang. Ia mengambil sekop dan ember lalu membawanya menuju ke dalam rumah.

Perutnya terasa lapar. Ia ingat kalau hari ini ia tidak sarapan. Mungkin karena sejak tadi ia asyik menyiangi rumput liar yang tumbuh di pekarangan. Sanzo pun bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, berharap Gojyo sudah menyediakan makan siang. Ia memang merasa sangat lapar sehingga kalau sampai Gojyo terlambat menghidangkan makan siang, pria itu bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sanzo.

Suara langkah kaki berdecit mengusik Gojyo yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Ia berdiri menyambut seorang pria yang sudah berjam-jam berada di pekarangan rumah. wajahnya sedikit cemas, terlebih melihat kondisi Sanzo yang kotor dan berpeluh.

"Kau… yang benar saja… berapa lama waktu kau habiskan di pekarangan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sanzo membalas sinis. Ia melewati Gojyo begitu saja. Sambil berlalu, suara ketus Sanzo terdengar memberikan perintah.

"Aku mau mandi. Setelah mandi, siapkan makanan untukku!"

"Sudah kusiapkan, Tuan besar!" Sindir Gojyo dengan pandangan yang kembali terfokus pada layar televisi. Sedikit menggerutu, ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakannya, lalu mulai mengisapnya.

"Dasar egois," Rutuk Gojyo. Ia melirik ke koridor. Suasana sudah sepi. Mungkinkah Sanzo memang tengah berada di kamar mandi?

Gojyo terdiam. Ia melihat jam dinding. Hari sudah siang. Tak biasanya Sanzo menghabiskan waktu selama itu di pekarangan. Ia juga nampak santai-santai saja, seolah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain lagi setelah ini. Gojyo pun mulai menduga, apakah setelah ini Sanzo akan berniat membuat virus lagi? Namun, dari gelagatnya, Gojyo menduga kalau Sanzo akan kembali menunda pekerjaan pentingya itu.

Gojyo semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu. mungkinkah Sanzo masih depresi dengan kegagalannya? Atau ia hanya bosan dan berniat menghibur dirinya sejenak? Namun dari rentang waktu selama ini, Gojyo yakin kalau Sanzo sebenarnya memang tengah menghindar dari pekerjaannya.

Hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Kalau benar apa yang Hakkai katakan mengenai kejadian penembakan di taman kemarin siang melibatkan organisasi mereka, bisa jadi kalau organisasi tengah membuat rencana lain di luar pengetahuan mereka. Dan kemungkinan besar rencana itu juga akan membahayakan keselamatan Sanzo dan rekan-rekannya.

Sanzo tak boleh santai-santai saja. Gojyo harus mengingatkan Sanzo untuk segera membuat virus baru yang nantinya bisa digunakan oleh organisasi untuk menciptakan teror. Jika virus itu selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan, pihak organisasi juga pasti akan kembali mempercayakan mereka. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar mereka akan dibunuh oleh organisasi.

Gojyo menghela nafas. Ia melumatkan rokoknya yang masih panjang pada asbak. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju ke tempat Sanzo. Pria itu pastinya tengah berada di ruangannya atau mungkin sudah ada di ruang makan. Gojyo harus segera menanyakan soal virus itu pada Sanzo.

Pria yang ingin ditemui Gojyo ternyata sudah berada di ruang makan. Sosok berambut pirang itu tengah menyantap makan siangnya, langsung terusik oleh kehadiran seseorang yang dengan wajah cemas menghadapinya. Sanzo menilik Gojyo bolak-balik dengan wajah heran, seolah mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu datang dengan ekspresi seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Jangan ganggu aku," Sanzo awalnya ingin mengusir pria itu. Ia tahu Gojyo ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Namun, saat ini Sanzo sedang tidak mood untuk bercakap-cakap dengan siapapun, termasuk dengan rekan yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Sanzo, dengarkan aku," Gojyo membujuk dengan wajah memelas, berharap agar hati Sanzo bisa luluh dengan ekspresinya itu.

"Pergilah. Aku mau bicara denganmu setelah makan,"

"Tapi ini penting untuk kutanyakan," Gojyo bersikeras. Sanzo berdecak kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menyiram pria pegganggu itu dengan kuah sayur. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingat kalau sosok itu masih cukup berguna untuknya, Sanzo sudah melakukan hal tersebut sejak tadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau membicarakannya setelah aku makan?" Ujar Sanzo sinis. "Wajahmu bahkan membuat nafsu makanku hilang,"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mau bicara denganku setelah ini," Gojyo menatap mata Sanzo, menunggu pria itu mengiyakan permintaan Gojyo. Yang bersangkutan memandang asistennya dengan wajah sinis sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Gojyo tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memperhatikan pria itu makan, menunggu sampai Sanzo menghabiskan semua makannya. Namun, Sanzo ternyata cukup lama menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Sanzo yang semakin risih diawasi oleh Gojyo pun akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah. Ia menatap mata Gojyo lekat-lekat.

"Baik! Apa yang kau ingin katakan?"

"Mengenai virus yang harus kau buat secepatnya. Sanzo, kulihat kau tidak lagi mengerjakan proyek itu,"

Suara alat makan yang saling berdenting langsung terhenti seketika setelah Sanzo mendengar ucapan Gojyo. Ia kembali menatap wajah Gojyo dengan sinis. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sanzo melanjutkan makannya, seolah mengacuhkan perkataan pria di hadapannya.

"Sanzo!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mendesakmu untuk menyampaikan hal itu? Hakkai?"

"Tidak," Ucap Gojyo begitu saja. Ia kembali berpikir sejenak. Seharusnya ia memang tak menyampaikan alasan detilnya pada Sanzo, apalagi melibatkan Hakkai yang sudah memberi informasi padanya.

"Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak membuat virusmu. Sampai kapan kau mau bersantai seperti ini?"

Sanzo tertawa getir. Ia berjengit sambil kembali menatap wajah Gojyo. Tak disangka kalau orang berkarakter seperti Gojyo bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata setegas itu. Padahal selama ini, Gojyo belum pernah mendesak Sanzo untuk segera menyelesaikan proyeknya, bahkan saat mendapati Sanzo tengah malas membuatnya.

"Aku sedang tidak minat," Ucapan Sanzo membuat Gojyo kaget sekaligus heran. Pertama kalinya Sanzo bisa seenggan itu menyelesaikan proyeknya.

"Sanzo!"

"Kau tak perlu mendikteku. Aku lebih pintar darimu dan bisa memutuskan apa yang aku mau," Ucap Sanzo. "Aku tetap akan membuatnya, walau saat ini aku sedang tidak minat,"

"Bagaimana kalau pihak organisasi memberi sanksi pada kita?" Gojyo berujar kesal mendapati respon sebegitu tenang dari Sanzo.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sanzo kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia menyuap sisa terakhir makan siangnya, lalu beralih menenggak segelas air di dekatnya.

"Karena aku sedang tidak minat, aku sebenarnya ingin menghabisi pemuda itu saja," Gojyo semakin tercengang mendengar perkataan Sanzo yag terkesan tenang. Ia rasa Sanzo memang sedang mengalami depresi berat sehingga memikirkan hal yang beresiko untuk dilakukan, dari menunda pekerjaan, sampai berniat menghabisi pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau putuskan, Sanzo?" Wajah Gojyo berubah kesal. Ia menatap Sanzo lekat-lekat untuk menyadarkannya akan kekeliruan yang sudah ia sampaikan. "Kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan sepihak," Gojyo menghela nafas. Pikirannya mulai kalut "Ayolah, sanzo. Menghabisi pemuda itu bukan tanggung jawab kita kalau kau tidak menciptakan virus untuknya," Gojyo terdiam sebentar, tak mendapati respon berarti dari Sanzo. Melalui sorot mata sanzo yang tengah memperhatikannya, Gojyo yakin kalau pria itu masih menolak pendapatnya.

"Kau tak perlu menanggapinya seserius itu," Ucap Sanzo sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi kayu. "Ada kalanya aku butuh ketenangan untuk diriku,"

Gojyo terdiam. Ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Sanzo cukup lama.

"Baik. Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan proyekku," Ucap Sanzo. "Mengenai pemuda itu, aku ingin ia bekerja di bawah perintahku,"

Alis Gojyo saling bertaut mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Sanzo mengambil sebuah keputusan yang di luar pemikiran Gojyo.

"Maksudmu?" Gojyo bertanya pelan.

"Ia harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan," Sanzo menjawab sekenanya. Ia beralih membawa piring dan gelas bekas makannya menuju tempat cuci piring lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di sana. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah kembali muncul di hadapan Gojyo. Sanzo mendapati sang asisten hanya tercenung dengan wajah heran. Wajah bodohnya itu membuat Sanzo enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

"Besok pagi kau harus memanggilnya. Aku ingin menemuinya," Perintah Sanzo di ambang pintu. Gojyo yang keheranan berniat mengejar Sanzo. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sanzo yang ingin memanggil pemuda itu serta maksud Sanzo saat ia berkata kalau pemuda itu harus melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku sebenarnya apa rencanamu pada pemuda itu," Gojyo berhasil menghentikan langkah Sanzo dengan ucapannya. Yang bersangkutan menoleh enggan. Sanzo menghela nafas panjang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu membeberkan rencana yang ada di otaknya kepada Gojyo. Seperti yang Sanzo duga, Gojyo langsung terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau serius, Sanzo?!"

*

Seluruh kebahagiaan dalam dirinya seolah sudah hilang, termasuk kebahagiaan kecil seperti bangun di pagi hari dengan sambutan dari sinar hangat matahari yang bagi tiap orang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Goku sendiri menyambut hangatnya rembesan sinar matahari dengan wajah murung. Ia hanya menghela nafas, meghindari silaunya cahaya mentari denga memalingkan wajahnya ke langit-langit kamar. Ia sudah melewati satu hari dan memulai hari yang baru di tempat ini. Hari baru yang ia alami kemungkinan akan sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ia akan dikurung di sini sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apapun. Atau mungkin sang dokter akan kembali menjadikannya bahan percobaan dengan virus baru ciptaannya.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka. Goku berusaha mengacuhkan sosok yang memasuki ruang kamarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sesiapa yang kini tengah menghampiri dirinya.

"Hei!" ia mengenal suara itu sebagai pria berambut merah yang biasa mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Pria itu memang cukup bersahabat, namun Goku tetap enggan merespon panggilannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gojyo meneruskan ucapannya ketika pemuda itu bergeming dengan panggilannya. Ia sudah mengamati sebentar pemuda itu dengan mengintipnya dari celah pintu, jadi ia sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu sebenarnya pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun," Ucap Gojyo tegas. Pemuda itu akhirnya membuat sebuah pergerakan kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sorot mata penuh kehampaan itu menatapnya, seolah menunggu maksud kedatangan Gojyo ke situ.

"Dokter memanggilmu," Ucap Gojyo lagi. Ia terdiam, menunggu pemuda itu membuat pergerakan untuk merespon panggilannya. Gojyo hanya berharap kalau ia tak perlu memberikan sedikit gertakan padanya agar pemuda itu mau bergerak menuruti perintahnya.

Harapan Gojyo terkabul. Setelah menuggu beberapa menit, akhirya pemuda itu mau bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Bibir pucat yang terkatup, tetap tak mengeluarka secuil suarapun untuk merespon perintah Gojyo. Namun, dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya sosok kurus berbalut kaos putih longgar itu tidak akan memberikan perlawanan.

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Gojyo meraih kedua tangan pemuda itu lalu memasangkan borgol pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Goku tetap tak memberikan perlawanan atau setidaknya menanyakan maksud Gojyo memborgol kedua tangannya. Sepasang bola mata keemasan itu hanya memperhatikan pekerjaan singkat pria berambut merah di hadapannya, mengikuti pergerakan sosok itu sampai Gojyo kini sudah berdiri menghadapinya.

"Dokter yang memerintahkanku untuk memborgol tanganmu. Jangan memberikan perlawanan padanya," Gojyo hanya mendapat respon kaku dari sorot mata pemuda itu. ia pun menghela nafas, lalu mulai mendampinginya keluar kamar. Kaki telanjang pemuda itu menapak lantai, mengikuti langkah Gojyo. Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kamar menuju ke koridor. Pandangan mata pemuda itu mengedari sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan ruang kamar yang selama ini menjadi penjara baginya. Pertama kali setelah seminggu lebih ia dikurung di sana, akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat suasana di luar ruangan kamarnya.

Suasana di luar ruangan terasa sepi, namun entah kenapa terasa damai. Pagi hari yang ia rasakan seperti pagi hari di rumah biasa pada umumnya. Goku jadi tidak merasa takut ketika ia akan dihadapkan dengan seorang dokter kejam.

Dokter itu sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sembari membaca koran pagi dan mengisap sebatang rokok. Gojyo langsung melangkah cepat medahului pemuda itu untuk menghampiri sang dokter. Sontak saja dokter itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika melihat Gojyo serta seorang pemuda yang ingin ia temui itu sudah datang. Pria berkacamata itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok berpenampilan lusuh yang berdiri di balik tubuh Gojyo.

Wajah Goku tetap datar, bahkan saat ia menghadapi tatapan tajam sang dokter yang tengah meniliknya lekat-lekat. Gojyo bergeser ke samping, membiarkan sosok pemuda yang sang dokter ingin temui itu terlihat lebih jelas.

"Kondisimu sudah terlihat membaik," Sanzo melipat korannya. Ia berdiri lalu mendekati pemuda itu. Sepasang manik lavender menilik sepasang manik emas sebelum akhirnya tangan Sanzo menggapai dagu pemuda itu lalu mencengkramnya. Ia mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, membiarkan sepasang bola mata berwarna keemasan itu merefleksikan sosoknya serta senyuman sinis yang akhirnya terguret di bibirnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menemuimu,"

Pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi muram di hadapan sang dokter. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran dokter itu dengan memanggilnya pagi-pagi dan mengajaknya bicara. Namun, ia yakin dokter itu tengah menyimpan sebuah rencana keji untuknya.

"Kau takut aku akan kembali menyiksamu dengan virus ciptaanku?" Dokter itu masih menghadapi wajah ketus sang pemuda dengan tenang. Seperti yang ia duga, pemuda itu tidak memberikan sebuah jawaban. Sanzo hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tak perlu khawatir karena aku sedang tak minat dengan proyek virus atau sejenisnya. Kau bisa bernafas lega bukan? Kau tak akan merasa tersiksa,"

Pemuda itu tetap memalingkan wajahnya, namun ia tetap merasa heran setelah mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Apa artinya ini? Berarti ia tak akan disiksa lagi dan dokter itu bisa saja membebaskannya? Tapi, setelah ia mengingat apa yang dokter itu perbuat padanya, haruskah ia mempercayai ucapannya? Dokter itu sudah beberapa kali memperlakukannya dengan kejam, bahkan hampir membunuhnya, mungkin saja yang ia katakan hanya untuk mengelabui pemuda itu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit pun sorot mata Goku kembali berubah tajam. Ia menatap sang dokter sinis, menunjukkan pada pria itu kalau ia tak akan pernah menggubris ucapan orang yang sudah hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah peduli lagi terhadap apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bahkan ketika kau akan membunuhku,"

Sanzo tergelak sarkatis mendengar ucapan menusuk dari pasiennya itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau pasien lemah yang selalu ketakutan setiap kali berhadapan dengannya kini sudah berani menghadapinya, bahkan mengucapkan sebuah kata perlawanan terhadapnya. Sanzo melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu menatap sosok itu dengan tenang. Ia sedikitpun tidak merasa marah ketika seorang pasien tak berguna seperti Goku berani melawannya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau juga akan menurut kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelayan pribadiku," Ucapan Sanzo berhasil mencairkan sedikit emosi Goku. Kedua alis Goku saling bertaut, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sanzo.

"Pelayan pribadiku. Jadi kau hanya bekerja di bawah perintahku," Tukas Sanzo. Ia akhirnya membuat sedikit pergerakan, merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu berpaling ke belakang, menunjukkan pada Goku pemandangan meja ruang tamu yang berantakan oleh serakkan koran serta puntung rokok.

"Kalau aku memerintahkanmu untuk membersihkan meja ini, kau harus menurut," Sanzo kembali menghadapi sang pasien untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Goku nampak heran, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah ketus.

"Aku tidak mau!" Goku menggumamkan sebuah penolakan.

"Sanzo," Gojyo yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton pasif kini mulai berani angkat bicara. Ia memang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk memberikan argumennya karena ia sendiri juga masih belum bisa menyetujui rencana Sanzo. Seperti dugaannya, Sanzo langsung menghujamkan isyarat jangan ikut campur melalui sorot mata tajamnya. Gojyo mengambil resiko dengan mengacuhkan perintah non verbal Sanzo.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan perintah di luar aturan organisasi," Gojyo kembali membujuk Sanzo dengan pendapat yang sudah pernah ia utarakan sebelumnya, namun tetap tidak mendapat tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan. Ia berharap kali ini Sanzo mau mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur,"

"Sanzo!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan organisasi seperti yang kau katakan. Ini rumahku, dan akulah yang berhak menentukan aturannya,"

Gojyo menghela nafas sambil mengurut dahinya. "Baik, terserah kau," Ia pun menyerah, membiarkan Sanzo yang keras kepala itu sebagai si pemilik rumah untuk menentukan aturannya.

Sanzo kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang pasien. Ekspresi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak berubah, dan mungkin saja ia juga akan mengajukan penolakan yang sama jika Sanzo kembali memerintahkannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lakukan perintahku!" Sanzo menatap tajam pemuda itu. pemuda itu tetap diam di tempat, secara tak langsung membantah perintah tersebut.

"Atau kau ingin kubuatkan obat yang membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak? Seluruh tubuhmu akan kaku seperti yang kau inginkan. Bukankah kau lebih suka diam pasif seperti ini?" Sanzo menantangnya. Ia menghentikan ucapannya, menunggu pemuda itu bergerak sesuai perintahnya. Sanzo mulai jengah ketika ia kembali menerima tanggapan yang sama dari pemuda itu.

Sanzo mendengus kesal. Wajah tenangnya kini berubah muram. Wajah sang dokter mendekati wajah sang pasien, menatap bola mata keemasan bersorot tajam. Tangan Sanzo mencengkram pipi tirus pemuda itu, cukup keras sehingga pemuda itu terkatup menahan sakit.

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan rasa takutmu. Aku yakin kau masih belum sanggup menerima perlakuan yang lebih kejam dariku, bahkan kalau aku berniat membunuhmu. Kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana mati perlahan, bukan?"

Goku terkesiap. Ia menahan nafasnya. Sorot mata Goku berusaha membalas tatapan kejam dokter itu. Ketegaran yang Goku tunjukkan padanya membuat Sanzo akhirnya melepas cengkraman keras pada pipi sang pasien.

"Kuberi kau waktu," Sanzo memperhatikan pasien itu sebentar. Pada akhirnya ia berpaling untuk mengambil koran paginya di atas meja ruang tamu. Sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan sang pasien dan Gojyo. Suasana tegang yang tercipta perlahan-lahan mulai mencair.

Goku tertunduk, membiarkan rambut coklat yang mulai panjang itu menutup sebagian wajahnya. Gojyo memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. ia ingin menghampirinya untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar. Namun sebelum Gojyo menggapai pundaknya, Goku membuat beberapa langkah gontai menuju ke meja ruang tamu. Dengan terus tertunduk, ia menghadapi meja berantakan itu lalu mulai merapikannya. Pada awalnya Gojyo hanya berniat mengawasi sosok yang memunggunginya, namun akhirnya ia pun ikut turun tangan membantu Goku ketika mendapati pemuda itu kesulitan membersihkan meja dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol. Ia melangkah menghampiri Goku, ikut merapikan meja itu. keduanya saling membisu. Gojyo mencuri pandang dan mendapati wajah Goku yang terus terunduk saat merapikan meja. Mungkinkah pemuda itu tengah tertekan oleh ucapan sanzo?

Goku tetap mengunci bibirnya, bahkan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua selesai membereskan meja ruang tamu. Gojyo pergi sebentar untuk membuang sampah yang berserakan di meja itu sementara Goku menunggu di ruang tamu, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia seperti berada di dunia lain, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pundaknya dan membingnya menuju ke ruangan lain.

"Kuantar kau menuju ke tempat dokter," Goku sedikit menengadah untuk menatap wajah pria yang mengatakan hal itu. Goku kembali tertunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia pun melangkah pasrah ke manapun Gojyo membawanya.


	14. chapter 14

Air dingin nan jernih langsung mengalir begitu ia memutar keran. Sepasang manik emas tercenung memperhatikan aliran air yang menggenangi sebuah wadah plastik berisi sayur-sayuran. Setelah air dingin itu sudah mengisi penuh, Goku mematikan keran lalu mencelupkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan sayur-sayuran tersebut.

Pekerjaan yang diperintahkan oleh Gojyo itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Tak berapa lama, Goku merasa sayur-sayuran dalam wadah itu sudah cukup bersih. Setelah membuang air bekas mencuci, Goku mengangkat wadah dari tempat cuci piring lalu meletakkannya dekat Gojyo yang tengah memotong sebuah tofu.

Gojyo menunda sebentar kegiatan memotong tofu. Ia tercenung melihat wadah berisi sayuran yang sudah dicuci bersih itu, kemudian beralih memperhatikan sang pemuda yang menghadapinya dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Bola mata merahnya beralih melihat sekitar dapur sambil terus memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Hal apa lagi yang harus Gojyo perintahkan pada pemuda itu? ia sepertinya sudah mengerjakan cukup banyak hal bersamanya, lagipula pemuda itu mengerjakannya dengan cukup sigap sehingga apapun yang Gojyo suruh bisa selesai dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Gojyo bertanya padanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi terasa dingin. Saat membantunya di dapur pun Gojyo tidak mendengar secuilpun suara darinya. Pemuda itu melaksanakan seluruh perintahnya sambil mengunci bibirnya, seolah memang menolak mengakrabkan diri dengan siapapun.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Gojyo menghela nafas, lebih dikarenakan kesal saat ia kembali tak berhasil membuat pemuda itu bicara.

"Baiklah," Gojyo terdiam sejenak. "Kau bisa mencoba membantuku memotong sayuran ini," Gojyo menunjuk wadah berisi sayuran. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan memotong tofunya sebentar lagi. Setelah tofu sudah terpotong berbentuk dadu, Gojyo mengambil wadah plastik lain untuk menyimpan tofu itu. Ia menyerahkan peralatan memotongnya pada sosok pasif di hadapannya, lalu melengos begitu saja untuk mencari Teflon.

Goku kembali mengerjakan sesuai yang diperintahkan Gojyo. Suara pisau beradu dengan talenan kayu cukup membuat Gojyo heran. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda berpiyama putih itu. Gojyo memperhatikan pemuda itu lalu segera menghampirinya untuk melihat caranya dalam memotong sayuran. Pemuda itu tidak bertanya sedikitpun caranya di luar ekspektasi Gojyo sehingga ia khawatir kalau pemuda itu melakukan kesalahan. Namun kembali di luar dugaannya, ternyata sang pemuda cukup telaten saat memotong sayuran. Potongannya terlihat rapi. Mungkinkah sebenarnya ia sedikit menguasai teknik memasak?

"Mungkin kau pernah belajar memasak dari seseorang," Ucap Gojyo yang memang tak mendapat balasan dari pemuda itu. Gojyo mengangkat bahunya berusaha untuk mengacukan reaksi dinginnya. Ia beralih menyalakan kompor lalu mulai bereksperimen dengan tofu yang barusan ia potong. Jam makan siang memang hampir tiba sehingga Gojyo harus menyiapkan makanan terutama untuk sang dokter yang biasanya akan cerewet kalau belum ada makanan pada jam makan siang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Gojyo menoleh pada sang pemuda sembari menumis tofu. Pemuda itu hanya diam, namun dari banyaknya sayur yang sudah terpotong, Gojyo menebak kalau pekerjaan pemuda itu akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Kemarikan padaku," Perintah Gojyo ketika menemukan pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya.

Gojyo menumis sayuran dan tofu, menimbulkan aroma masakan yang menggoda selera. Keduanya saling diam, sampai Gojyo kembali memberikan perintah padanya.

"Cucilah peralatan masak kotor," perintah singkat Gojyo langsung diturutinya. Goku mengumpulkan semua peralatan masak yang kotor lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Suara masakan yang tengah ditumis seketika bercampur dengan bunyi cipak air.

"Kau tidak merasa lelah sudah mengerjakan banyak hal hari ini?" Gojyo kembali membuka percakapan sembari mengambil mangkuk sebagai wadah untuk masakannya yang baru matang. Ia memperhatikan Goku, menunggu reaksinya. Sang pemuda hanya menggeleng pelan.

Gojyo tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi. Mungkin pemuda itu memang tidak lagi mempercayai siapapun di sini, termasuk Gojyo. Wajar memang karena sudah banyak hal buruk yang mereka berdua lakukan padanya.

Sanzo menyuruh Gojyo untuk mengawasi kerja pemuda itu. Dengan tak berperasaan, Sanzo memberikan banyak sekali pekerjaan padanya, mulai dari membersihkan rumah hingga membantu Gojyo di dapur. Sejak pagi, pemuda itu tidak berhenti bekerja, terlebih ia juga belum makan sama sekali.

Gojyo menghela nafas. Ia semakin tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sanzo. Apa yang Sanzo inginkan dari pemuda itu sehingga malah menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

"Istirahatlah," Gojyo memberi perintah pada Goku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah cukup banyak bekerja hari ini," Goku mendengarkan perintah itu, namun ia tetap tak berajak dari tempatnya.

"Aku serius. Istirahatlah. Ini perintahku,"

Mata Goku menatap nanar dari balik helaian poninya yang sudah memanjang. Ia akhirnya mengambil langkah lalu duduk di ruang makan. Gojyo mengambil piring lalu menyiapkan seporsi makanan untuk pemuda itu.

"Makanlah," Gojyo meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja makan. Goku nampaknya ragu untuk menyentuh makanan bagiannya. Gojyo kembali berkata untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku berkewajiban menyediakan makanan untukmu, lagipula kau belum makan sejak pagi,"

Tak berapa lama, tangan Goku menggapai perlahan alat makan yang ada di hadapannya. Goku makan cukup lahap menandakan kalau sebenarnya ia memang sangat lapar. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah menghabiskan makanan itu. Gojyo tersenyum simpul sambil melipat kedua tangannya, membiarkan pemuda itu membereskan sendiri peralatan makannya.

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan ke sini. Mungkin sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu…" Baru saja Gojyo menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara dering telepon berbunyi dari dinding ruang makan. Sedikit tersentak, pria itu langsung menggapai benda yang tergantung pada dinding itu. Gojyo sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilnya melalui telepon parallel itu.

"Aku minta pemuda itu mengantarkan makan siangku ke ruangan," tanpa berbasa-basi, sang dokter langsung memberikan sebuah perintah. Gojyo tercenung menelaah perintah itu selama beberapa detik.

"Maksudmu? Ia boleh masuk ke ruang kerjamu?"

"Ya," Suara Sanzo sedikt putus-putus. "Antarkan sekarang juga," Sanzo mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon begitu saja. Nada putus pun terdengar di telinga Gojyo, seolah sang dokter tak mengijinkan Gojyo untuk berkomentar.

Gojyo menghela nafas memperhatikan gagang telepon yang masih mengalunkan nada putus. Ia menutup teleponnya, tercenung sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang sedang mencuci piring.

Sanzo menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan makan siang ke ruang kerjanya. Hal itu masih sulit untuk Gojyo percaya karena selama ini Sanzo memang tak pernah membiarkan orang asing memasuki ruang kerjanya. Gojyo berusaha menelaah kembali perintah Sanzo barusan agar ia tak salah tangkap, namun beberapa kali ia mencoba memaknai ucapan Sanzo, Gojyo tetap berkesimpulan kalau sang dokter memang menyuruh pemuda itu untuk mengantarkan makan siang ke ruangannya.

Baiklah kalau begitu. Gojyo berujar dalam hati. Ia menyiapkan nampan, mengisinya dengan seluruh menu makan siang untuk sang dokter. Goku memperhatikan Gojyo, mungkin ia menyadari kalau Gojyo sedang berada dalam kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa istirahat dulu. Dokter menyuruhmu mengantarkan makan siangnya ke ruang kerjanya," Mata kemerahan Gojyo semakin gugup menghadapi sorot mata tanpa emosi itu. Goku tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk patuh, menerima nampan makan siang lalu melangkah pelan ditemani oleh Gojyo.

Gojyo mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Sanzo. Beberapa kali ketukan mengundang sebuah reaksi dari sang pemilik ruangan. Suara Sanzo menggema dari dalam, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk. Hanya pemuda itu. Gojyo sedikit tegang karena itu berarti ia tak bisa mengawasi Sanzo dan pemuda itu. Namun pada akhirnya perintah Sanzo-lah yang lebih ia turuti.

"Masuklah," Gojyo membuka pintu ruang kerja Sanzo lalu menyuruh pemuda itu masuk. Goku melangkah pasrah memasuki ruang kerja sang dokter sendirian. Gojyo menutup pintu ruangan perlahan, berharap agar sang dokter tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan pemuda itu serta dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah koridor panjang bisa ia lalui dengan menuruni anak tangga. Sekitarnya hanya ada dinding serta langit-langit dengan beberapa lampu redup yang menerangi langkahnya. Goku tercenung memperhatikan sekelilingnya, merasa heran dengan ruang kerja sang dokter yang terletak amat terpencil. Mungkinkah dokter itu memiliki ruang kerja di bawah tanah? Dalam bayangan Goku biasanya sebuah ruang kerja yang terletak di bawah tanah memiliki kesan mengerikan. Goku mengiyakan hal itu dalam hatinya, namun rasa penasaran muncul untuk melihat secara langsung ruang kerja sang dokter. Jadi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih ke dalam.

Anak tangga terakhir langsung menghubungkannya dengan ruang kerja sang dokter. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu. ruangan itu cukup luas dan sedikit gelap. Hanya ada sumber cahaya yang berasal dari lampu pijar berwarna orange. Sekelilingnya ada banyak benda yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya.

Sang dokter ada di balik meja kerjanya sedang membaca selembar kertas. Meja kerjanya berantakan. Tumpukan kertas berserakan memenuhi hampir seluruh meja sehingga ia tak tahu di mana ia harus meletakkan nampan makan siang ini. Goku menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa enggan untuk memanggil dokter itu, sekedar memberitahu kalau ia sudah membawakan makan siangnya. Keheningan pun menyeruak, cukup lama ia menunggu sang dokter menyadari sendiri kehadirannya.

Sang dokter menatap lekat-lekat mata Goku. Sepasang alisnya saling bertaut. Ia menjejalkan sebatang rokok yang mulai memendek pada asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok. Tak lama, mata di balik kacamata itu kembali fokus pada secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Letakkan saja," Sanzo menghentikan ucapannya begitu saja. Goku tertegun heran sambil melihat meja kerja Sanzo. Ia ingin meletakkan nampan ini lalu pergi sesuai dengan perintah Sanzo, tetapi di mana ia harus meletakkan nampan ini sementara seluruh meja sudah penuh oleh serakan kertas?

"Letakkan di mana?" Ucapan Goku mengusik konsentrasi Sanzo. Sang dokter mendengus kesal sambil mengempaskan kertas yang ia geluti. Sanzo membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap mejanya yang berantakan. Ia merapikan kertas yang tercecer itu, menumpuknya lalu menggesernya ke sudut meja. dengan begitu ada sedikit celah kosong untuk meletakkan nampan makan siang milik Sanzo. Sang dokter langsung memutar kursi memunggunginya sambil membaca laporan, sementara Goku melangkah pelan menuju ke meja kerja Sanzo lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut.

Asap mengepul dari balik kursi. rupanya sang dokter kembali membakar lintingan tembakau. Goku memperhatikannya sejenak lalu mengalhkan pandangannya pada asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok. Mungkinkah selama bekerja, dokter itu sudah menghabiskan rokok sebanyak ini? Ia memang bukan perokok sehingga cukup mengejutkan baginya melihat seorang yang bisa merokok sebanyak ini terlebih ia adalah seorang dokter.

Goku tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan dokter itu sendirian. Ia mengira sang dokter tidak menyadari kepergiannya. Ternyata suara dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya, menariknya untuk berbalik menghadapi kursi kerja tempat sang dokter duduk.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku baca?" Tanya Sanzo sambil mengangkat dokumen yang ia baca untuk menunjukkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Proposal untuk menjadikanmu bahan percobaan. Aku sedang mempelajarinya," Sanzo memutar kursi, menghadapi sosok sang pemuda yang menatapnya nanar.

"Sebentar lagi aku ingin menyudahi proyekku," Ucapan Sanzo tak sedikitpun membuat pemuda itu bereaksi. Sanzo pun beralih menunjukkan tumpukan dokumen pada pemuda itu.

"Ini adalah laporan dari berbagai orang yang sudah kujadikan percobaan untuk virusku. Ada yang berhasil sampai tahap akhir penyebaran virus kepada penduduk kota, ada yang sudah mati saat masih dalam tahap percobaan," Ujar Sanzo.

Keduanya saling diam. Goku sendiri tak memberikan ucapan sebagai perlawanan, hanya menatap Sanzo seolah menyatakan kalau ia memang tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kuingatkan, kau bisa mati kapan saja," Sanzo menyeringai licik. Goku tak bergeming. ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Seringai di wajah Sanzo hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi serius yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Sanzo kembali memutar kursi kerjanya membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Pergilah. Tugasmu sudah selesai," Perintah Sanzo langsung diaksanakan pemuda itu. ia pergi meninggalkan Sanzo dan ruang kerja yang berantakan dan menjijikan itu. goku menaiki tangga dengan langkah sedikit cepat untuk menggapai pintu keluar.

Ia hendak menggapai kenop pintu, namun tercenung mengingat ucapan terakhir Sanzo sebelum menyuruhnya pergi. Goku seolah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sini. ia sudah lolos dari maut beberapa kali, namun itu hanya berarti kalau ia sedang beruntung. Kali ini sepertinya sang dokter serius dalam melaksanakan proyeknya. Goku memejamkan mata sambil mengambil nafas berulang kali. apa yang terjadi kalau ia benar-benar mati?

Mungkin ia bisa bertemu keluarganya dan mendapat kebahagiannya kembali.

*

Menjelang sore, Gojyo sudah hampir menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumahnya. Dibantu oleh Goku membuat pekerjaannya terasa lebih ringan. Walau pemuda itu masih menutup diri, Goku tetap bisa diajak bekerjasama. Ia tipikal penurut, tidak pernah mengeluh, bahkan mampu mengerjakan yang diperintahkan Gojyo dengan telaten. Wajar saja kalau Gojyo akhirnya merasa sangat terbantu mengerjakan tugas rumah dengan pemuda itu.

Kali ini mereka sedang membuat makan malam. Ruang dapur kembali ramai oleh kesibukan mereka berdua. Memang tak ada yang saling bicara, hanya suara denting peralatan masaklah yang menjadi sumber suara keributan saat itu.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit mereka berdua bekerja sama membuat hidangan malam, terutama untuk sang raja yang tengah bekerja di ruang bawah tanah. Kini, pekerjaan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Gojyo tengah memasak menu kedua sedangkan Goku tengah mencuci peralatan masak kotor yang menumpuk di tempat cucian piring. Tak berapa lama, Goku kembali diperintahkan untuk mengambil wadah kosong sebagai tempat menu kedua. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu mengambilnya.

Makanan sudah siap. Gojyo bertolak pinggang, puas dengan hasil kerjanya saat melihat dua jenis makanan yang aromanya menggugah selera sudah terhidang di meja makan. Ia beralih memperhatikan Goku yang masih sibuk mencuci peralatan masak. Melihat sosok kurus yang tenggh memunggunginya itu, Gojyo seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di dapur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sekembalinya, Gojyo menemukan Goku yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk, bersandar pada meja cuci piring. Wajah muramnya mungkin sudah menjadi ekspresi sehari-harinya. Ia juga tetap tidak banyak bicara. Gojyo kini sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi pemuda murung itu. Ia tetap mengajaknya bicara seperti biasa.

"Mandilah. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu," Ucap Gojyo dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke luar ruang dapur. Goku sedikit tertegun mendengarnya, namun ia tetap memyembunyikannya. Pemuda berpenampilan lusuh itu mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan pelan melewati Gojyo untuk keluar dari ruang dapur. Gojyo mengikutinya dari belakang, sesekali menunjukkan pada pemuda itu arah ke kamar mandi.

"Pakaian ganti dan handuknya ada di dalam," Gojyo berseru dari luar kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, suaranya menghilang. Mungkin pria itu sudah meninggalkannya.

Goku tertegun melihat ruang kamar mandi yang akan dipakainya. Cukup luas dan mewah. Ia tak percaya kalau sang pemilik rumah mau membiarkan orang yang dianggap tak berguna seperti dirinya untuk mandi di sini. Handuk dan pakaian bersih juga sudah disiapkan. Ia jadi merasa heran karena dari potongan ingatannya, ia sepertinya belum pernah diperlakukan spesial seperti ini.

Goku membuka kaosnya. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya sejenak, menyadari kalau tubuhnya ini amat mengerikan. Hanya ada tulang berbalut kulit yang nampak pucat dan dingin. Ia beralih memperhatikan sekujur tangannya. Beberapa bekas lebam biru akibat jarum suntik terdapat di kedua tangannya. Sebanyak ini perubahan yang terjadi selama menjadi pasien bahan percobaan.

Suara shower terdengar dari balik kamar mandi. Air panas mengucur membasahi tubuhnya, menciptakan aroma tersendiri yang merelaksasi tubuhnya. Meskipun cuma sebentar, mandi dengan air hangat membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih enak, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini.

Goku memakai satu stel piyama yang disiapkan untuknya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah, langsung disambut oleh Gojyo yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah berada di depan kamar mandi. Goku sedikit kaget. Ia mundur selangkah saat pria itu mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Ia melihat wajah Goku berubah ketakutan. Gojyo jadi ikut salah tingkah. Sebelum pemuda itu berpikir macam-macam, Gojyo pun langsung menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Dokter memintamu mengantar makan malam untuknya," Jelas Gojyo. Setelah itu, ia bergegas meninggalkan Goku. Pemuda itu membiarkan Gojyo menjauhinya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dulu, kemudian barulah ia melangkah menuju ke dapur.

Di dapur sudah tersedia nampan berisi makan malam untuk sang dokter yang masih bekerja di ruang bawah tanah. Pria berambut merah yang sejak tadi bersamanya kini menghilang entah ke mana. Mungkin respon Goku tadi sedikit berlebihan, sehingga pria itu jadi merasa canggung atau mungkin tersinggung. Goku memang saat ini harus menjaga jarak dari mereka karena ia tinggal bersama dua orang yang berbahaya. Mereka teroris yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Lagipula, sudah banyak ancaman yang ia terima, sehingga wajar kalau Goku belum bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka. Ia hanya cukup melaksanakan apa yang mereka perintahkan.

Goku membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah perlahan. Ia jadi sedikit lebih tegang karena pria berambut merah itu tak bersamanya. Sebenarnya, Goku masih takut sang dokter melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Namun, ia tetap memberanikan dirinya. Kalau ia tenang, mungkin saja sang dokter akan segan mengerjainya.

Langkah kakinya menelusuri koridor yang mengantarnya menuju ruang kerja sang dokter. Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah mencapai sebuah ruangan yang kini terasa lebih gelap dan lembab. Bau rokok semerbak memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sang dokter masih tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama, duduk membelakangi Goku dengan asap rokok yang mengepul dari sana. Di meja kerjanya, serakan kertas masih tetap bertumpuk. Goku mendekati meja itu, tertegun melihat makan siang yang diantarkannya tidak dijamah sedikitpun, justru tumpukan punting rokok di samping makan siang malah semakin bertambah. Ia tak percaya ada manusia yang bisa menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh batang rokok dalam sehari. Apakah ia mau membunuh dirinya sendiri?

Sosok yang membelakanginya masih tetap bergeming, mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiran sang pengantar makanan. Beruntung, Goku tak perlu memanggil pria itu karena masih ada celah yang cukup baginya untuk meletakkan nampan. Ia mengambil nampan berisi makan siang yang sudah mendingin. Sedikit menyelinap, Goku hendak meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

"Hei," Di luar dugaan, ternyata sang dokter mengetahui kehadirannya. Goku ingin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya, tapi sang dokter pasti akan tetap memanggilnya. Jadi, ia pun berbalik. Tepat saat ia membalikkan badan, sang dokter sudah menghadapinya.

Sang dokter melempar pematik dan sebungkus rokok padanya. Dua benda itu mengenai lengan Goku lalu jatuh begitu saja di dekat kakinya.

"Ambillah," Ujar sang dokter. Goku tertegun. Apa dokter itu menyuruhnya merokok? Ia bukan perokok sehingga ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Goku menggeleng untuk menolaknya. Dokter itu tersenyum mengejek. Goku tak mau ambil pusing dengan tindakannya. Ia pun kembali memunggungi dokter itu untuk keluar ruangan. Firasatnya mulai buruk.

"Orang tua-mu kah yang melarang?" Dokter itu mulai mengejeknya. Goku tertunduk, menyembunyikan rasa kesal pada dokter itu. Ia tak berbuat kesalahan apapun, namun tetap saja dokter itu mempermainkannya.

"Kau sudah tak memiliki mereka lagi. Jadi sekarang kau bebas," Goku membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat dokter itu sudah berdiri dari meja kerja, hendak mengampirinya.

"Ah, ya. Kau juga harus menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adik perempuanmu. Bukan begitu?" Dokter itu menyeringai. "Tapi adikmu juga sudah tidak ada lagi, bukan?"

Gemeletuk gigi terdengar saat Goku menahan amarahnya. Ia menatap dokter itu tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang menjaga dirimu," Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Goku. Ia tak memikirkan lagi resiko membalas ucapan dokter itu, karena ejekan sang dokter sudah membuat hatinya panas.

"Kau meracuni dirimu sendiri," Bibir Goku begetar. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah. "Kau bilang mau membunuhku. Tapi, kau lihat sendiri siapa yang akan mati duluan,"

Ucapan itu sebagai bentuk balasan sakit hati Goku. Ia tak memikirkan konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sang dokter terlihat sangat marah. Ia mendekati Goku. Goku ingin lari, namun itu akan menunjukkan ketakutannya. Lagipula, sang dokter pasti akan mengejarnya, dan memberikan hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan. Jadi, ia tetap diam di tempat, menatap mata penuh amarah sang dokter, sementara sang predator semakin mendekatinya.

Sanzo menghadapi pemuda bertubuh setinggi bahunya. Ia mencengkram pipi pemuda itu. Bola mata emas pemuda itu dengan tenang menghadapi refleksi amarah dari Sanzo. Ia yakin sebenarnya pemuda itu ketakutan, jadi Sanzo ingin menarik rasa takut itu keluar darinya.

"Kau menjengkelkanku," Ucap Sanzo. "Kau hanya pasien yang tidak berguna. Aku masih memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk hidup. Namun, kau malah melawanku,"

"Tidak," Goku menjawab. Sanzo semakin kesal karena tidak berhasil menggertaknya. Justru pemuda keras kepala itu semakin melawannya.

"Hidup manusia berharga," Ungkap Goku dengan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengingat mimpinya, sosok adiknya yang berlumur darah. Keluarganya mati begitu saja hanya demi sebuah obsesi pribadi. Dan, sang dokter adalah bagian dari monster-monster itu, mempermainkan nyawa manusia, menganggap mereka hanyalah objek tidak berguna.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti karena kau tidak memiliki orang yang kau sayangi…" Bola mata Goku menangkap raut wajah Sanzo semakin marah.

"…dan orang yang menyayangimu… "

"CUKUP!" Dokter itu lepas kendali, membentaknya. Ia mengempaskan tubuh Goku ke tanah. Suara pecahan piring terdengar saat nampan yang dipegangnya jatuh. Kekacauan pun terjadi. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Goku untuk bangkit atau bahkan bergerak, Sanzo langsung menghampirinya lalu memukulinya. Dokter itu memiliki tenaga cukup kuat, mungkin disertai oleh amarahnya. Ia mampu memukul pasiennya berulang kali. Goku hanya tertelungkup, tak bisa membalas pukulannya sedikitpun.

"Sanzo!" Goku mungkin saja bisa tewas kalau suara itu tidak menahan sang dokter. Pukulan dan tendangan Sanzo padanya berhenti. Goku membuka matanya. Pandangannya buram. Pukulan itu membuat badannya sakit. Namun, di tengah kondisinya itu, ia masih bisa merekam kejadian yang berlangsung di depannya. Pria berambut merah-ia ingat namanya Gojyo-datang menengahi mereka.

Terjadi adu mulut antara sang dokter dan pria itu. Gojyo berusaha menenangkannya, bahkan menahan tubuh Sanzo saat dokter itu akan menyerang Goku kembali. Suara ribut mengalun di telinganya. Goku menutup matanya. Setelah itu ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.


	15. chapter 15

Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya. Bisa dibilang ia sangat beruntung. Tapi ia tak menyukai keberuntungannya bisa lolos dari maut. Semua keberuntungan itu menyakitkan hatinya. Saat ini pun, ketika ia membuka matanya, merasakan perih akibat lebam di tubuhnya, hatinya yang jauh lebih merasa sakit.

Ia berbaring di kamarnya. Pria bernama Gojyo masih memberikan perawatan medis untuknya. Ternyata ia hanya pingsan sebentar, dan saat ini luka-lukanya masih diobati. Gojyo melilitkan perban pada bahu pemuda itu. Goku meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan sendiri! Kau menyusahkanku!" Rutuk Gojyo sambil mengikat lilitan perban itu. Goku tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia kembali mendesis perih saat Gojyo mengoleskan obat di bagian luka lebam yang lain.

"Untung hanya luka begini. Tadi ia hampir membunuhmu, tahu!" Gojyo kembali mengomel. "Kau tahu, butuh usaha keras dariku untuk menahannya. Ia juga hampir saja menjadikanku sasaran amarahnya," Nada bicara pria itu meninggi. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya, Gojyo pun menghela nafas. Ia menatap pemuda yang dari tadi hanya memalingkan wajahnya itu. Helaian poni yang panjang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat memerah, mungkinkah ia menahan tangis karena dimarahi oleh Gojyo.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau mempersulitku kalau kau menangis," Gojyo melilitkan perban kembali. Goku hanya diam, namun sepertinya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Gojyo. Ia menatap Goku sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa bicara lagi. Suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?" Suara serak dan lirih Goku terdengar saat Gojyo hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya pemuda itu mau bicara padanya.

"Kenapa kau menahannya? Kalau ia membunuhku pun tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalian bisa mencari korban lain lagi,"

"Apa? Kau bicara gampang sekali," Gojyo merespon pertanyaan dramatis itu dengan sindiran. "Aku tak berniat menyelamatkanmu," Jawabnya sambil membereskan peralatan p3k-nya. "Membunuhmu tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja. Kau harus mati karena racun dari Sanzo. Kalau tidak, kami akan dicecar pertanyaan dari organisasi. Kami harus menjelaskan alasan kenapa kami membunuhmu. Dan kalau organisasi tahu karena ada masalah pribadi, kami bisa kena sanksi. Kau mengerti?" Gojyo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Goku tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengulum senyuman tipisnya.

"Kenapa? Penjelasanku ini tidak main-main!" Gojyo langsung sewot menemukan pemuda itu malah menertawainya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti," Goku tersenyum. Gojyo masih menatapnya kesal. Ia hendak meninggalkan kamar pasien itu.

"Ingat, jangan melawan dokter. Kalau ia mengejekmu, jangan terlalu kau tanggapi," Pesan Gojyo. Goku terdiam, sepertinya belum bisa menyanggupi nasihat itu. Sang dokter seperti mencari masalah dengannya. Dan, ia akan terus melakukan itu pada Goku.

Gojyo pun meninggalkannya. Ia mengunci ruang kamar, membiarkan Goku sendirian di dalam kegelapan. Ia belum bisa bergerak dengan leluasa karena luka-lukanya, jadi ia hanya berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Goku hanya ingin tertidur setelah ini, karena ia mulai kelelahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan langsung tertidur pulas.

*

Telinganya masih peka untuk mendengar suara bahkan pada saat ia tertidur. Debaman pintu seketika mengusik tidurnya. Samar-samar, Goku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Siapa yang datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi begini? Goku pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"AH!" Teriakannya spontan keluar saat melihat sosok yang nampak di hadapannya. Mengerikan sekali. Sang dokter-lah orang yang pertama kali ia lihat di pagi hari seperti ini. Goku kaget melihat dokter berkaos putih tipis itu berdiri angkuh di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memperhatikan dokter itu. Awalnya ia mengira kalau sang dokter datang untuk mencekokinya obat, namun ia tak melihat dokter itu membawa tas kerjanya. Jadi, untuk apa dokter itu mengagetkannya pagi-pagi begini?

Sanzo menatap sinis pemuda itu. Ia pikir kehadirannya akan membuat pasiennya meringkuk ketakutan-seperti yang selalu terjadi sebelumnya, namun ternyata pemuda itu hanya terpaku menatapnya. Ia sudah berani menghadapi sang dokter walau sorot matanya masih terlihat tegang.

"Untuk bangun pagi saja kau tidak bisa. Dasar tidak berguna," Dokter itu melipat tangannya. Tatapannya merendahkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Goku kesal karena baru bangun tidur pun ia tetap mendapat makian. Namun, ia mencoba tidak menanggapinya.

"Bangun!" Dokter itu memerintahkannya. Ia menatap Goku sinis. Goku balas menatapnya tajam , namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Sanzo. Goku mengaduh pelan saat ia menggerakkan badannya. Rasa sakit menghujamnya Tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

Di luar dugaan, Sanzo menyentuh salah satu luka lebam pasiennya. Goku berteriak saat Sanzo sedikit mencengkram pangkal bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Goku menghentak. Sang dokter tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sorot mata tanpa dosa itu memperhatikan lilitan perban pada bahu Goku. Setelah itu, ia beralih ke luka lebam di bagian tubuh lain. Sanzo seperti memeriksa luka itu, namun haruskah ia mencengkramnya?

"Tidak buruk. Ternyata ia bisa diandalkan untuk mengobati luka," Samzo berkomentar. Goku memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Ikut aku," Dokter tak berperasaan itu tidak sedikitpun membiarkan Goku beristirahat. Padahal, pastinya sang dokter tahu kalau luka lebam di tubuh Goku belum sembuh total. Goku menahan kejengkelannya. Ia mengikuti sosok yang sudah duluan tiba di ambang pintu kamar.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor. Lorong itu masih gelap. Ia pasti dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali sehingga matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar terang. Mereka tiba di ruang tamu. Suasana di tempat ini sangat hening dan damai. Pondok yang mereka tinggali ada di daerah pegunungan. Mereka juga memiliki halaman luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman hias. Jadi, setiap orang yang berada di tempat ini pasti merasakan kenyamanan.

Goku dibawa sampai ke halaman. Udara di luar terasa dingin. Sekitarnya masih remang-remang. Namun, keasrian halaman rumah sang dokter tetap tak bisa tersembunyi. Goku mengikuti langkah Sanzo menuju ke tengah pekarangan. Menyenangkan sekali berada di tengah taman bunga seperti ini. Wajah ketus Goku pun menghilang, berganti dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. Keindahan dari bunga-bunga di sekitarnya bisa menghibur hatinya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Goku berpikir sambil memperhatikan punggung Sanzo. Sang dokter berhenti melangkah. Ia melihat sekitarnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia seperti menemukan yang ia cari lalu menghampirinya. Goku memperhatikan dokter itu membawa sekop dan sarung tangan karet. Dari situ, Goku sudah mulai bisa menebak apa tujuan dari dokter itu membangunkannya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ada pekerjaan untukmu," Goku tertegun. Ia tak bisa merawat tanaman.

"Banyak rumput liar juga. Kau harus membersihkannya,"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya merawat tanaman," Ujar Goku.

"Memangnya kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu merusak tanamanku?" Sanzo berkata masih dengan wajah tenang. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan hal ini. "Kau membantuku," Ia memaksa Goku menerima sekop dan sarung tangan karet. Goku pun mengambilnya dengan ragu. Ia melihat Sanzo berjalan menjauhinya, mungkin untuk mengambil peralatan berkebun lainnya. Goku sebenarnya merasa enggan bekerja dengan dokter itu. Pasti Sanzo akan menyuruhnya macam-macam, dan jika Goku tidak melaksanakannya dengan benar, ia yakin sang dokter akan memakinya.

Tapi, ia tetap tak punya pilihan lain.

Matahari sudah mengeluarkan sinarnya saat Goku dan Sanzo memulai pekerjaan mereka. Goku berjongkok sangat hati-hati karena sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit. Ia membantu Sanzo mencabut rumput liar. Tenaga Goku memang cukup kuat, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa bergerak leluasa. Sambil meringis, pemuda itu memindahkan posisi tubuhnya. Sanzo yang berada di dekatnya pun mulai tertarik memperhatikan Goku.

Kenangan Sanzo bersama dokter Koumyou terepresentasi dalam kejadian pagi ini. Ia yang sudah dewasa seperti berada di posisi dokter pengasuhnya itu, bekerja bersama satu sosok yang lebih muda. Kepolosan pasien itu mirip dengannya. Hanya saja hubungan mereka tidak baik seperti halnya hubungan Sanzo dengan dokter Koumyou. Pasien itu pasti membenci Sanzo karena pria itu sudah terlalu sering menyiksanya, termasuk saat ini.

Pasien itu tengah menyeka peluh. Padahal matahari belum lama bersinar terik. Mungkin karena Goku mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, ia jadi kelelahan. Sanzo tidak berniat menyuruhnya istirahat. Ia malah semakin asyik memperhatikan sosok yang memunggunginya itu. Beberapa kali suara mengaduh pasien itu terdengar. Ia mengibaskan tangannya saat sudah mencabut sebuah rumput liar yang tinggi. Sanzo geleng-geleng kepala lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tanpa menyadari kalau bibirnya mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis.

Ada juga sosok lain yang memperhatikan pekerjaan mereka. Gojyo bersandar di bingkai jendela ruang tamu sambil melipat tangannya. Beberapa saat lalu ia yang baru bangun tidur hendak membuka pintu depan. Saat melangkah ke sana, ia tertegun heran melihat pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. Penasaran, Gojyo pun melangkah ke ambang pintu dan terkejut menemukan satu pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Sanzo bekerja bersama seseorang untuk merawat kebun.

Sulit dipercaya. Ia sudah tiga tahun tinggal bersama Sanzo, dan sedikitpun ia tak diberikan ijin untuk menyentuh tanaman-tanaman hias dokter itu. Dan, saat ini ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Sanzo mau mengandalkan orang lain untuk membantunya dalam berkebun. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, sosok yang membantunya saat itu adalah pasien Sanzo.

Hmmm… Jadi benar kalau Sanzo sebenarnya tertarik padanya. Pemuda itu berhasil mengusik hati Sanzo, dan membuatnya mau membuka diri. Gojyo tersenyum simpul melihat pekerjaan mereka. Sebagai koleganya, ia seharusnya cemas dengan perubahan karakter dari dokter kejam itu. Namun, sebagai teman, ia merasa senang. Dan, saat ini ia menganggap Sanzo sebagai temannya, bukan sebagai koleganya.

Keasyikan Gojyo terusik oleh sebuah dering ponsel. Pria itu langsung meninggalkan tontonan menariknya, beralih ke ponsel yang terletak di meja ruang tamu. Nama Hakkai tercantum sebagai pemanggil. Ada apa Hakkai menelepon ke sini pagi-pagi?

"Ya, Hakkai?" Gojyo mendengar suara bising kendaraan sebelum suara Hakkai terdengar.

"Gojyo, selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Seperti biasa, Hakkai selalu berbasa-basi. Gojyo mendengus jengkel.

"Ada apa Hakkai?"

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian," Nada bicara Hakkai terdengar serius. Gojyo kembali merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa?"

"Di sana ada Sanzo? Bagaimana? Apakah dia sudah membuat virusnya,"

"Nggg…" Gojyo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari alasan yang tepat. "Ia sedang sibuk membuatnya," Gojyo berbohong.

"Kau yakin?" Hakkai sepertinya mendeteksi kebohongan pria itu. Gojyo terkesiap.

"Ya. Ia sedang sibuk sejak kemarin,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana," Gojyo langsung tercekat mendengarnya, namun ia mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Dalam waktu satu jam aku akan tiba,"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo spontan berteriak kaget.

"Ya?"

"T…Tidak…" Gojyo menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menutupi kepanikannya. "Hati-hati,"

"Ah… ya… Terima kasih Gojyo," Hakkai membalas, walau heran dengan ucapan terakhir pria itu. Gojyo langsung memutus sambungan. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hakkai tidak boleh tahu kalau selama ini Sanzo sudah banyak melanggar aturan organisasi, seperti menjadikan Goku pelayan pribadinya, bahkan sampai mengulur waktu dalam mengerjakan proyek virusnya. Hakkai pasti sangat tidak setuju dengan perbuatan Sanzo itu. Bisa-bisa ia yang mengadukannya ke organisasi.

"Sanzo!" Di saat semua jalan keluar buntu, Gojyo hanya memiliki satu pilihan. Ia harus memberitahukan pada Sanzo.

*

Ia sudah mengenal karakter Sanzo, bahkan saat dokter itu merespon sebuah kabar darinya. Pembawaannya terlalu santai. Padahal, Gojyo sudah bicara sangat serius, tetapi sang dokter tetap saja menganggap remeh ucapannya. Meyakinkannya pun percuma. Sang dokter hanya mendengus kesal sambil berlalu, hendak membersihkan tangannya dari tanah basah.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo mengikuti sang dokter, mendahului langkah malas itu, lalu menghentikan sosoknya. Sanzo merasa terusik, namun Gojyo tak mempedulikannya.

"Hakkai akan datang sebentar lagi!" Gojyo mempertegas dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu?" Sanzo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merespon enggan ucapan pria itu.

"Virusmu. Lalu apa yang harus kita katakan mengenai pasien yang kau jadikan pesuruh itu?" Gojyo berkata sambil memandang Goku yang masih sibuk di halaman.

"Katakan saja sejujurnya. Ia pasienku, bukan? Jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja padanya,"

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu Hakkai seperti apa, bukan?" Gojyo merentangkan tangan kirinya, sebagai penghalang Sanzo untuk melewatinya.

"Kau takut padanya?"

"Kalau ia kecewa, ia akan mengadukan semuanya pada organisasi?" Ungkap Gojyo tegas. "Ia sudah mempercayai kita, namun kita justru mengkhianatinya,"

"Memang siapa yang mengkhianatinya?" Sanzo masih berkelit. Respon tenang dan menyebalkannya selalu membuat Gojyo tercekat.

"Aku memang tidak pernah berjanji padanya akan membuat virus tepat waktu. Aku juga butuh istirahat," Ujar Sanzo "Kau yang mengatakannya, jadi kau yang mengkhianatinya," Tangan Sanzo yang kotor oleh tanah basah menyingkirkan lengan berotot yang menghalanginya. Gojyo bergidik, langsung membersihkan lengannya, sementara sang dokter sudah melenggang tenang meninggalkannya.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo berseru. Ia hanya berteriak di tempat karena tak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang bisa mencairkan sifat keras kepala pria itu. Setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak Hakkai meneleponnya. Tinggal tersisa setengah jam lagi sebelum dokter berkacamata itu tiba. Ia tak berani membayangkan reaksi Hakkai melihat situasi di tempat ini. Kalau bisa, ia ingin kabur saja dari sini.


	16. chapter 16

Musik klasik mengalun di sebuah ruangan kerja bercat serba putih. Seorang pria berkacamata dan berjas putih tengah sibuk membuat sebuah laporan hasil kerjanya. Ia membaca salah satu berkas pasien sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi putar. Setelah itu ia beralih menuliskan catatan-catatan pada sehelai kertas yang hampir dipenuhi oleh tulisannya.

Pemberian obat serta terapi kepada pasien menjadi laporan dari catatan hariannya. Ia juga harus memberikan laporan perkembangan dari pasien. Semua pekerjaan itu membuat Hakkai merasa penat sehingga ia harus beristirahat sebentar. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya. Ia mengurut-urut keningnya, memberikan sedikit relaksasi pada kedua matanya yang kelelahan. Setelah itu, Hakkai beralih mengambil secangkir kopi lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

Sang dokter terasa sedikit rileks. Belum mau melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, Hakkai memilih untuk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ia melirik arloji. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia memang sedang tidak ada tugas jaga, namun Hakkai memilih untuk pulang larut agar bisa menyelesaikan laporan hariannya. Masih banyak dokumen pasien yang harus ia analisa sehingga mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sampai tengah malam.

Hakkai menghela nafas. Ia sudah sangat lelah, sehingga ia tidak bisa fokus sepenuhnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi, haruskah ia pulang saja dan mengerjakan tugas laporan pasiennya esok hari?

Di tengah lamunannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hakkai langsung mempersilakan masuk sosok yang berkunjung ke ruangannya malam-malam begini. Seorang suster wanita memasuki ruangan. Dengan wajah canggung, ia menghampiri dokter muda berwajah tampan itu.

"Dokter Hakkai," Wajah suster itu sedikit tertunduk. Alis Hakkai menyirit menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Pasien kamar nomor 37 tidak ingin meminum obatnya,"

Hakkai berdiri. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, sang dokter meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju ke kamar pasien yang dimaksud. Sang suster mengikutinya dari belakang. Perjalanan mereka melewati bangsal pasien lain. Suasana rumah sakit memang sudah mulai sepi, dan kebanyakan bangsal yang mereka lewati sudah tertutup rapat, menandakan kalau pasien di dalamnya sudah bersitirahat.

Namun berbeda dengan bangsal yang dimaksud. Ketika Hakkai sudah mendekati ruangan kamar nomor 37 itu, ia melihat pintu kamar terbuka. Hakkai langsung masuk dan menemukan seorang lelaki berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun yang mengenakan piyama, ditemani oleh seorang suster lain yang tengah membujuk pria itu.

"Ayolah tuan Gojun, anda harus meminum obat lalu beristirahat," Ujar sang suster. Ia menyentuh pundak pasiennya. Namun laki-laki berwajah kusut itu tetap bergeming.

"Dokter," Sang suster lepas tangan, menyerahkan pekerjaan sulit ini pada sang dokter. Hakkai mendekati pasien itu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Ia memang sering menghadapi pasien yang tengah memberontak, bahkan dalam situasi yang lebih berbahaya, saat sang pasien memberikan perlawanan fisik. Sehingga baginya, penolakan pasien ini bukan perkara yang sulit untuk ditangani.

"Tuan Gojun. Sudah waktunya meminum obat dan beristirahat," Pinta Hakkai. Nada bicaranya terdengar lembut. Pria itu tetap tak bereaksi, bahkan setelah Hakkai membiarkannya selama beberapa menit. Ia seperti patung, bedanya ia masih bernafas.

"Apakah ada yang membuat anda tidak nyaman, tuan Gojun," Hakkai memulai pendekatan dengan pasien itu. Hakkai menatap sorot mata hampanya. Mendengar ucapannya, sosok itu mulai bereaksi. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan bola mata Hakkai. Ia berani menatap mata sang dokter, walau dengan pandangan yang linglung.

"Untuk apa memberiku obat, dokter? Apakah aku sakit?"

Dokter Hakkai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan pasiennya itu. Wajahnya berubah serius. Ia memikirkan sejenak jawaban apa yang bisa ia lontarkan untuk pasien itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak nyaman, tuan Gojun? Apakah obat yang kami berikan terlalu menyakitkan? Atau mungkin perlakuan dari salah satu suster kami kurang menyenangkan?" Hakkai mengguretkan senyum lembut, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau anggap normal di dunia ini, dokter?" Hakkai kembali terdiam menerima pertanyaan itu. Sang pasien mengerling melihat sosok dokter jiwa berpengalaman itu dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan darinya.

"Anda sudah belajar teori kejiwaan cukup dalam, bukan? Menurut anda apa yang membuat manusia menilai kewajaran manusia lain? Apakah mereka terlalu takut untuk melihat hal lain yang tak lazim?" Pasien itu menatap mata sang dokter. Wajah Hakkai berubah semakin serius. Ia menatap pasien itu tajam. Namun tak lama, sorot mata lembutnya menggantikan siluet tajam itu. Hakkai tersenyum ramah.

"Anda ingin selamanya berada dalam kondisi tak lazim itu?" Nada bicara Hakkai terdengar lembut, kontras dengan kata-katanya yang terasa tajam.

"Menurut anda, aku berada dalam kondisi itu, dokter?"

"Seringkali pasien memang tidak menyadarinya. Kami membantu anda menyadari ada yang salah dalam diri anda. Anda harus menerima diri anda kalau anda sakit," Sang dokter mengela nafas, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jas putihnya. Pasien itu terdiam mendengar jawaban dokter itu.

"Jadi begitu," Gojun menjawab sambil tertawa pelan. Pria berpipi tirus itu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, sebuah tatapan mengancam sang dokter. Jawaban dari Hakkai barusan tidak bisa membuat pasien itu lebih tenang. Sang dokter seolah ingin menarik kegelisahan dalam diri sang pasien, dengan konsekuensi sang pasien akan semakin memberontak.

"Berikan aku obatnya. Aku ingin kalian menunjukkan padaku cara menyembuhkan sakitku ini," Gojun beralih pada salah satu suster yang membawa nampan obat. Dua suster yang bersamanya itu nampak kaget dengan reaksi Gojun. Ia menatap dokter Hakkai. Sang dokter mengangguk sebagai sebuah isyarat.

"Selamat beristirahat, tuan Gojun," Hakkai bicara setelah sang pasien mengembalikan gelas kepada sang suster. Dokter itu mengguretkan senyum manisnya lalu membungkuk hormat untuk pamit. Ia pun melangkah terlebih dahulu disusul oleh dua suster.

"Dokter," Pasien yang sudah berbaring di ranjang masih sempat memanggil Hakkai. Langkah Hakkai terhenti. Ia menoleh pada pasien itu.

"Anda dokter yang hebat," Gojun tertawa pelan lalu membenamkan dirinya di balik selimut. Hakkai tak bereaksi mendengar pujian sang pasien. Ia meninggalkannya seorang diri setelah memastikan kalau sang pasien itu benar-benar tertidur.

"Terima kasih dokter Hakkai," Ungkap salah seorang suster yang tadi menemaninya. Suster lainnya tengah mengunci kamar pasien. Hakkai hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Anda bisa menghadapi pasien yang sulit seperti tuan Gojun," Ucap suster yang sama.

"Bukan apa-apa," Hakkai masih tersenyum ramah. "Hanya saja, kalian terus awasi pasien ini, dan jangan lupa memberikannya obat. Kuharap ia sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama,"

"Saya juga berharap dokter. Sebenarnya ia pasien baru di sini," Suster yang memegang kunci kamar pasien ikut bicara. Hakkai tertarik mendengar perkatannya.

"Baru?"

"Ya. Baru tiga hari ia dirawat di sini,"

Hakkai hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia berinisiatif untuk mencari sendiri data diri pasien itu. Hakkai merasakan suatu firasat buruk dari gerak-gerik pasien itu, terlebih setelah sang pasien bertemu dengannya.

Hakkai hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Malam sudah larut, lagipula ia memang sudah lelah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumahnya, setelah ini. Saat menelusuri koridor, dari arah ruang kerjanya, nampak seorang suster lain yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Dokter Hakkai," Sang suster memanggil namanya. Hakkai menghela nafas. Mungkinkah ia kembali harus menangani pasien lain?

"Dokter, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," Alis Hakkai menyirit mendengarnya. Siapa sosok yang malam-malam begini mau bertamu ke tempatnya?

"Ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk datang besok pagi?"

"Sudah, dokter. Tapi pria itu tetap memaksa untuk menemui anda. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan,"

Hakkai menghela nafas. Ia berjalan cepat mendahului suster-suster yang bersamanya itu. Ia sebenarnya kesal karena di saat yang paling lelah pun ia tak bisa beristirahat. Namun, ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan sang suster. Apa boleh buat. Hakkai pun mau tidak mau menemui tamu itu.

Ia sudah mendekati ruang kerjanya. Di samping pintu ruang kerjanya yang tertutup itu nampak seseorang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Hakkai menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali sosok itu di tengah keremangan.

"Yo!" Seorang pria berusia lebih tua darinya-sekitar tiga puluh tahun-menyapanya duluan. Ia berpakaian seperti pegawai kantoran. Rambut hitam pendeknya tergerai sedikit berantakan. Hakkai mengenali pria itu, namun ia terkejut kalau sosok itulah yang menemuinya. Pria itu sudah menduga kalau kedatangannya memang tak diharapkan oleh sang dokter, apalagi di malam seperti ini. Namun, ia tetap memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Dokter Cho Hakkai," Pria itu meledek sosok yang menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabatnya. Hakkai mendekati pria berkacamata itu. Tak ada guretan senyum ramah yang biasa Hakkai tunjukkan. Wajah Hakkai berubah dingin. Ia tak bicara sepatah kata pun, menunggu sang tamu untuk menjelaskan sendiri maksud kedatangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah sedingin itu?" Pria itu masih menggodanya. Hakkai tetap mengunci mulutnya.

"Oh, kau sangat tidak ramah dalam menyambut seniormu," Pria itu tertawa sedikit. Hakkai berlalu memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Pria itu tanpa canggung langsung mengikuti Hakkai memasuki ruang pribadi sang dokter.

"Cukup luas. Ternyata kau mendapat fasilitas yang baik selama bekerja di sini," Pria itu langsung berkomentar ketika melihat ruang kerja Hakkai yang terkesan mewah.

"Pantas saja kau memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di tempat ini, bahkan setelah organisasi merekrutmu," Pria itu tertawa kecil. Hakkai menatapnya tajam. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan komentar demi komentar dari pria sok akrab itu. Hakkai beralih mengambil tas kerjanya, lalu berkemas.

"Wah. Lihat! Kau masih menyimpan foto gadis ini…" Pria itu melangkah ke sebuah buffet di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto lalu memperhatikannya.

"Kannan,"

"Lima menit!" Hakkai berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menatap pria itu tajam. Ingin rasanya ia mengusir pria pengganggu itu, bahkan saat sosok itu sudah berani mengusik privasinya. Namun, Hakkai menduga kalau kedatangan pria itu mungkin saja berhubungan dengan organisasi, sehingga Hakkai berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi sikapnya.

"Kuberi anda waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan kedatangan anda kemari, Ukoku-san," Sosok yang dimaksud nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hakkai. Ia bersandar pada buffet, meletakkan bingkai foto itu.

"Lima menit terlalu cepat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan,"

"Lima menit, atau aku akan memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir anda, Ukoku-san,"

"Baiklah…baiklah," Pria bernama Ukoku itu berusaha mendinginkan situasi dengan tersenyum. Namun, tetap saja Hakkai tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Gyokumen Koushu untuk mempercepat peracikan virus baru itu. Kau cukup dekat dengan dokter Sanzo bukan, sehingga cukup kau saja yang menyampaikannya,"

Hakkai hanya diam, namun ia mendengarkan ucapan pria itu.

"Masih ada waktu tersisa, jadi biarkan aku bicara padamu," Ukoku menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu melipat tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada dalam dua situasi yang saling berlawanan?"

Alis Hakkai bertaut mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Kau tahu siapa kau sekarang, bukan?" Ukoku menyeringai "Atau kau belum menyadari? Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun kau bergabung dengan organisasi untuk menggantikan posisiku,"

Hakkai masih menyimak ucapan pria licik itu, walau ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak pria itu sampaikan padanya.

"Di satu sisi kau menyembuhkan penyakit mereka, namun di sisi lain kau juga membunuh mereka. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau bisa menikmati pekerjaanmu?" Ukoku kembali mengusap rambutnya "Atau sebenarnya kau sedang berusaha menghapus dosamu?"

"Cukup. Waktu anda habis, Ukoku-san," Hakkai berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya. Ia ingin menghajar pria itu, namun situasi saat ini tak memungkinkannya.

Ukoku tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Cho Hakkai. Kau mempunyai sisi kelam dalam dirimu yang tak akan bisa kau sembunyikan. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menunjukkannya. Padaku, pasienmu bahkan pada teman-temanmu,"

Ukoku kembali mengambil bingkai foto di dekatnya. Ia menunjukkannya pada Hakkai. Pria itu berusaha tenang menghadapi sosok yang tengah mempermainkan emosinya. Hakkai mengepal tinjunya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam," Ukoku meletakkan foto itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Hakkai di ruang kerjanya. Hakkai melirik pria itu untuk mengawasi pergerakannya. Pria itu tak berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia melenggang keluar dengan langkah santai lalu menutup pintu ruangan dengan sangat pelan.

Hakkai menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar bunyi debaman pelan. Suasana tegang yang tadi tercipta perlahan mulai hilang. Hakkai mengembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya seraya bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan pria itu, ia merasa semakin letih. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

Hakkai melepas kacamatanya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk dari pertemuannya dengan pria itu. Sosok bernama Ukoku itu memang memiliki kedudukan penting dalam organisasi, bahkan setelah ia melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter yang menghapus ingatan para sanderanya. Hakkai direkrut untuk menggantikan posisinya. Saat ini Ukoku semakin memiliki pengaruh yang besar dalam organisasi. Ia merupakan tangan kanan dari Gyokumen Koushu, namun lebih sering mengendalikan organisasi. Karakternya memang terlihat sopan, ramah dan bersahabat. Namun, Ukoku adalah dokter yang kejam. Ia bergabung dengan organisasi hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang. Ia suka menghancurkan manusia, bahkan tak jarang anggota organisasinya sendiri.

Walau sebagai juniornya, Hakkai sebisa mungkin tak berurusan dengannya. Ia ingin bekerja sendiri menurut caranya. Ukoku memang kerap mengusiknya, seperti halnya saat ini ketika ia mempertanyakan alasan Hakkai masih bekerja di tempat yang sama, bahkan setelah organisasi merekrutnya. Apakah Hakkai sengaja menghindar dari kenyataan saat ini kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh?

Hakkai tersenyum pahit. Mungkin apa yang pria licik itu katakan ada benarnya. Hakkai tidak bisa terus-terusan berada dalam dua situasi yang bertolak belakang. Ia tak bisa menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus seorang pembunuh.

Hakkai memakai kaca matanya kembali. Ia meraih tas dokternya. Sudah waktunya pulang karena malam akan semakin larut. Hakkai pun berdiri lalu melangkah menuju ke pintu ruangan. Sebelum menggapai kenop pintu, sesuatu malah menariknya menuju ke buffet.

Ia mengambil bingkai foto yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh Ukoku. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sedada yang dikepang dan memakai dress turtle neck warna coklat itu menarik Hakkai ke alam lamunan. Gadis berwajah cantik dan keibuan itu tetap akan menjadi gadis yang terkenang dalam hatinya.

"Kannan-nee,"

Hakkai meletakkan foto itu sekaligus mengubur kembali kenangan mengenai sosok sang gadis. Saat memutar kenop, ia kembali teringat hal lain. Mungkin besok pagi ia harus pergi ke kediaman Sanzo untuk memberitahukan pesan dari Gyokumen Koushu, sekaligus memperingatkan dua pria gunung itu akan bahaya lain yang mengintai mereka.

*

a/n: lagi demen bikin Hakkai POV karena belakangan ini lagi demen sama si manis kacamata itu. Mau bikin background Hakkai sekelam mungkin sesuai dengan karakter dia dalam seri Saiyuki. Ganbarimasho!


	17. chapter 17

"Hati-hati,"

"Gojy…"

Hakkai belum sempat membalas ucapan Gojyo, namun sambungan sudah terputus. Ia memandang ponselnya heran. Hal yang tidak biasa karena Gojyo terdengar panik setelah Hakkai memberitahukan kalau ia akan kembali berkujung ke sana. Padahal, sosok itu biasanya nampak tenang menyambut kedatangan Hakkai, bahkan ketika pria itu tidak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu.

Hakkai yang jeli itu langsung bisa mendeteksi adanya kejanggalan. Apakah mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di kediaman Sanzo, namun Gojyo tidak berani melaporkannya kepada Hakkai? Hakkai menduga kalau Gojyo pasti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak ia bertanya mengenai proyek virus buatan Sanzo. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan proyek virus itu, atau lebih buruknya Sanzo memang belum membuatnya sama sekali.

Hakkai menghela nafas. Ia menekan pedal gas agar kendaraannya melaju lebih kencang. Wajahnya nampak ketus sembari mengemudikan sedan silvernya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan yang muncul atas praduganya sendiri. Ia memang seharusnya lebih mengendalikan dirinya karena yang ia pikirkan tadi belum tentu seratus persen benar.

Ya, belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya kalau ia belum melihatnya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekitar satu jam kemudian setelah ia tiba di kediaman Sanzo.

*

Aroma tumisan sayuran-lah yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangan kekarnya dengan telaten mengaduk-aduk sayur segar bersamaan dengan campuran bumbu. Sorot matanya menerawang ke kuali, namun pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia merasa kalut. Menit demi menit berlalu. Kalau Hakkai tepat waktu, ia akan tiba lima belas menit lagi. Namun, Hakkai memang selalu tepat waktu, bukan?

Ia menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam lima belas menit ini ia menghela nafas. Wajahnya nampak lesu. Ia beralih memandang ke halaman. Sang dokter yang seharusnya bertugas di laboratorium untuk membuat virus malah dengan santainya berkebun di halaman. Ditambah lagi, sang pasien yang seharusnya menjadi bahan percobaan dari dokter itu malah membantu sang dokter berkebun. Entah bagaimana nanti Hakkai melihat semua kekacauan ini. Dan, pastinya sosok itu akan menyalahkan Gojyo atas kelalaiannya mengawasi Sanzo.

Gojyo tersadar dari lamunannya mencium aroma masakannya. Ia panik kala melihat tumisannya hampir gosong. Gojyo segera mematikan api lalu membiarkan tumisan itu. Ia membolak-balik sayuran. Kalau sebentar saja ia lengah, sayur-sayuran ini akan benar-benar hangus. Gojyo kembali menghela nafas, mengeluhkan nasib yang harus ia tanggung karena dokter itu. Kenapa ia harus berpartner dengan sosok yang egois seperti Sanzo.

Gojyo membawa tumisan itu ke meja makan. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat sebuah sedan silver yang memasuki halaman rumah. Hakkai sudah tiba di sini. Gojyo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari kejauhan. Sosok Hakkai keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sanzo dengan tergesa. Sepertinya Hakkai tidak mempercayai dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Gojyo yakin akan timbul perselisihan antara Sanzo yang keras kepala dengan Hakkai yang tegas.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," Gojyo membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan situasi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gojyo sendiri akhirnya penasaran dengan situasi di luar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dapur menuju ke halaman.

*

Pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu akhirnya bisa ia selesaikan. Goku melihat pekarangan sambil berkacak pinggang. Tubuhnya banjr peluh, kotor oleh tanah basah. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia nampak sangat kelelahan setelah mencabut satu per satu rumput liar selama hampir satu jam. Namun, hasil yang didapat cukup memuaskannya. Pekarangan itu kini telah bersih dari rumput liar, sehingga bunga-bunga di situ bisa tumbuh dengan subur.

Bertolak belakang dengan Goku, dokter di dekatnya malah masih asyik memberikan pupuk pada tanaman bunga asternya. Mereka sama-sama berbanjir peluh karena terbakar oleh teriknya matahari, namun sang dokter tetap menikmati pekerjaannya. Gumpalan tanah basah mengotori pipi dan keningnya saat sang dokter menyeka kucuran keringat. Setelah itu, ia kembali bergelut dengan tanaman hiasnya. Goku tertegun memperhatikan sosok yang sudah berjam-jam bersamanya itu. Ia ingat saat masih dikurung di dalam kamar, ia suka memperhatikan aktivitas sang dokter. Saat ini, ia bisa melihatnya lebih dekat, bahkan bekerja bersamanya. Dan, ia jadi makin merasa kalau sosok di hadapannya seperti bukan dokter kejam yang selalu mencekokinya obat.

"Kenapa kau malah memperhatikanku?" Goku terkejut saat sang dokter menegurnya. Sorot mata dingin dokter itu mengarah padanya. Goku langsung salah tingkah lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin dokter itu menganggap kalau memperhatikannya adalah suatu kesalahan.

Sang dokter memperhatikan sekitar Goku. Ternyata semua pekerjaan sudah ia selesaikan sehingga pasiennya itu hanya diam tercenung karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kemarilah," Perintah dokter itu padanya. Walau ragu, Goku tetap menuruti perkataannya. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah Sanzo. Goku berjongkok saat Sanzo mengisyaratkannya untuk lebih mendekat. Goku sedikit takut berada di dekat Sanzo, jadi tercipta sedikit jarak antara dirinya dengan dokter itu. Sanzo menyadari kerenggangan jarak antara mereka, namun ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kau harus memberikan pupuk pada bunga aster ini," Ujar Sanzo. Goku hanya terdiam, membiarkan pria di sampingnya itu meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Hanya mengambil pupuk lalu campurkan ke tanah sekitar tanaman bunga," Sanzo menjelaskan sembari mempraktekkannya agar Goku lebih memahami caranya. Goku tak bersuara sedikitpun, namun ia memperhatikan penjelasan Sanzo dengan serius.

Setelah itu, keduanya mulai asyik memupuk tanaman aster yang tersebar hampir di sekitar taman. Goku sendiri mulai menikmati pekerjaannya. Teriknya matahari mulai diacuhkan olehnya. Ternyata berkebun itu mengasyikkan. Apalagi, mata Goku sedikit segar karena melihat bentangan tanaman bunga di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah hal ini menjadi alasan sang dokter bisa berjam-jam bergelut di pekarangan rumahnya, bahkan sampai lupa waktu.

'Kenapa dokter ini bisa tertarik dengan kegiatan berkebun, bahkan sangat menyukai bunga aster?' Pertanyaan itu terlintas dalam benak Goku. Wajahnya pun beralih ke sosok pria yang tengah memunggunginya itu. Goku tak berani menanyakannya langsung pada sang dokter. Ia masih merasa takut, bahkan untuk sekedar mengajak dokter itu bicara. Lagipula, dari tadi Sanzo juga tidak banyak mengajaknya bicara, hanya sekedar menyuruh dan menyuruhnya saja.

Lamunan Goku terpecah saat mendengar suara deru mesin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedan silver tengah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Goku tercenung, mengingat mobil sedan silver itu sebagai mobil yang mengantarnya ke sini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan, kemungkinan sosok di dalam mobil itu adalah….

Pintu mobil bagian kemudi terbuka lebar. Goku bertemu lagi dengan dokter yang merawatnya selama berada di sanatorium. Sosok berkacamata itu bertemu pandang dengan Goku. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Wajahnya nampak serius, padahal seingat Goku ia selalu menunjukkan wajah ramahnya. Pria berkacamata itu pun melangkah mendekati mereka. Goku memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sanzo. Pria itu sudah menyadari kehadiran rekannya. Wajah Sanzo sedikit kesal, sepertinya tidak menyukai kedatangan partner kerjanya itu. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas berkebunnya, mengacuhkan sosok berkemeja yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Sanzo," Suara Hakkai terdengar berat saat memanggilnya. Tak ada sapaan khasnya untuk membuka percakapan. Sanzo berdecak. Ia menengadah. Partnernya menatap dokter itu tajam dan serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakkai bertanya dengan nada pelan dan tenang, namun terdengar menusuk. Sanzo membuka sarung tangan karetnya, lalu bangun dengan enggan.

"Berkebun. Biasa kulakukan tiap pagi," Dokter itu menjawab sekenanya. Hakkai masih menatap Sanzo tajam, seolah pertanyaan darinya belum dijawab dengan tepat oleh Sanzo.

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Gojyo ada di dalam. Kau mengobrol sajalah dengannya. Aku sedang sibuk,"

"Sibuk?" Hakkai menggumam. Ia seperti menahan dirinya untuk marah.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sanzo?" Sanzo tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Ia berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Hakkai tajam.

"Ia pasienku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya,"

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Sanzo. Kau bertindak di luar prosedur,"

"Prosedur apa? Aku tak peduli," Sanzo membantah. Hakkai semakin kesal. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berdebat dengan orang lain, namun sosok di hadapannya itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar perkataan Hakkai. Entah sampai berapa lama lagi ia bisa menahan dirinya.

"Sanzo, kau tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?" Hakkai masih mencoba mengajaknya berdiskusi. Sanzo tidak terlalu menanggapi, memilih untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari kenyataan yang ingin Hakkai beberkan. Sanzo kembali mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai menghentak. Ia mulai kesal. Dicengkramnya lengan Sanzo, menahan rekannya untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kedatanganmu! Kau terlalu banyak mencampuri cara kerjaku!" Sanzo menepis cengkraman Hakkai.

Hakkai mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia merenggut kerah kaus Sanzo lalu menariknya berdiri. Mata kehijauan Hakkai menatap tajam, menghadapi sepasang manik keunguan dengan riak yang sinis namun tenang. Sorot mata Sanzo begitu menyebalkan. Di saat Hakkai ingin bicara serius pun, Sanzo tak ingin mendengarkannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah," Hakkai mulai menenangkan dirinya. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Maafkan aku sudah terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan kerjamu. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan ke sini lagi," Nada suaranya dingin. Sanzo tetap tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Ia melipat tangannya, seolah membenarkan setiap ucapan Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo berseru sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Situasi memanas itu pun mencair perlahan dengan kehadiran sang penengah di antara mereka. Gojyo melihat wajah dua orang di hadapannya itu nampak muram, sehingga ia menyimpulkan kalau timbul perselisihan di antara mereka.

"Hakkai," Gojyo terengah, namun ia tetap bicara "Biar kujelaskan semua,"

"Tak perlu," Ucap Hakkai dingin. "Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi,"

"Hakkai, tunggu," Gojyo langsung menahan parternya. Ia beralih memelototi Sanzo. Sosok itu melipat tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sanzo, kau pasti sudah mengatakan hal yang keterlaluan," Tanya Gojyo kesal.

"Ia mau pergi, bukan? Biarkan ia pergi,"

"Baik kalau itu maumu,"

"Tunggu! Hakkai! Sanzo!" Gojyo mulai pusing menengahi perselisihan dua rekannya yang keras kepala itu. "Kita bicarakan ini," Pinta Gojyo. Pria itu menatap Hakkai lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Hakkai. Aku sudah membohongimu, " Hakkai terlihat canggung menerima permohonan maaf yang cukup berlebihan itu dari Gojyo.

"Sudahlah, Gojyo," Ujar Hakkai. Sanzo yang menyaksikan asistennya meminta maaf itu malah berdecak kesal.

"Berlebihan. Kita tidak bersalah, bukan,"

"Sanzo!" Tegur Gojyo seketika. "Semua memang berubah kacau. Aku lalai dalam mengawasi Sanzo dan pasien itu,"

"Sudahlah," Hakkai mencoba tersenyum. Gojyo pun beralih menatap Sanzo. Si biang masalah malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sanzo, Hakkai kemari ingin membicarakan hal penting. Ini demi kita semua. Pihak organisasi kemungkinan sudah merencanakan sesuatu di luar pengetahuan kita," Gojyo mencoba menjelaskan. Sanzo masih melipat tangannya, berusaha mengacuhkan ucapan asistennya itu. Namun, pada akhirnya pria keras kepala itu pun mau mendengarkan permintaan Gojyo. Ia membuka sarung tangan karetnya.

"Baiklah," Sanzo menjawab enggan. "Aku membersihkan tubuhku dulu," Ia meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, masuk ke pondoknya. Hakkai dan Gojyo memperhatikan kepergian Sanzo. Keheningan tercipta sebentar sebelum Hakkai yang membuka percakapan.

"Pasien itu," Hakkai beralih melihat Goku yang tengah memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka dari jarak beberapa langkah. Goku langsung tertunduk canggung ketika sorot mata Hakkai yang serius bertemu pandang dengannya. Entah kenapa, tatapan itu serasa menakutkan baginya.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya," Jawab Gojyo. Hakkai mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Gojyo menghampiri pemuda itu lalu membawanya masuk. Hakkai ditinggal sendirian di taman. Ia terdiam sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun menyusul masuk ke pondok.

*

Makan pagi sudah tersaji di atas meja. Tiga orang yang duduk melingkar itu hanya melipat tangannya sambil menatap ke makanan di hadapan mereka tanpa sedikitpun berniat menyentuhnya. Wajah mereka terlihat serius, masing-masing saling menghindari tatapan. Suasana terasa hening dan kaku. Entah sampai berapa lama mereka akan bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Gojyo yang paling tidak betah dengan suasana itu, memilih untuk mengambil sumpit dan lauk lalu menyantapnya. Dua sosok lain memperhatikannya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu," Gojyo menawarkan dengan mulut penuh nasi. Sanzo sedikit berjengit, namun ia sosok kedua yang menyantap makanan. Tak berapa lama, Hakkai ikut mengambil lauk sambil tersenyum simpul melihat dua rekannya itu.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara sumpit dan piring keramik yang saling beradu. Namun, sepertinya tiga pria itu tengah kelaparan, karena lauk yang disediakan di meja itu nyaris habis oleh mereka.

Kucuran air dari keran menggenangi piring kotor. Gojyo membersihkan perabot makan itu sementara Sanzo dan Hakkai masih berada di ruang makan sambil menikmati segelas teh. Mereka berdua sepertinya masih terlibat perang dingin karena tak ada satu pun yang mau mengajak bicara. Sanzo memilih untuk bergelut dengan korannya, sementara Hakkai hanya tertunduk dengan wajah serius.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini. Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Namun mereka seolah ingin menghindari topik pembicaraan, dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka tahu, kalau mereka terus menerus menghindar, masalah yang lebih besar akan terjadi. Apalagi ini menyangkut keselamatan mereka di organisasi.

Hakkai menghela nafas dalam. Ia melirik Sanzo yang masih sibuk membolak-balik korannya. Sanzo mungkin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membaca berita di koran. Ia pasti hanya menghindari topik pembicaraan, seperti halnya dirinya. Pada akhirnya, Hakkai duluanlah yang mengalah. Ia membuka percakapan.

"Sanzo," Suara Hakkai terdengar tenang namun dingin. Sanzo tak menjawab panggilannya. Ia masih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik koran. Hakkai tak perlu mengulang panggilannya untuk mendapat respon dari pria itu. Ia pun mengajak bicara Sanzo, tak peduli yang bersangkutan mau mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan Ukoku," Ungkap Hakkai. "Ia menyampaikan pesan dari Gyokumen Koushu untukmu. Mengenai proyek virus yang harus segera kau selesaikan,"

Hakkai diam, menyediakan jeda bagi ucapannya. Sanzo melipat korannya dan memperhatikan pria itu. Pasti ada hal lain yang ingin Hakkai sampaikan. Kalau hanya hal itu, bisa saja ia mengabari Sanzo lewat telepon.

"Sanzo, kuminta kau jangan main-main dengan misi-mu. Bersikaplah professional, karena organisasi sedang mengawasi kita. Aku rasa Ukoku memiliki rencana tersendiri, dan rencana itu pastinya rencana yang buruk. Kau sudah mengenal sendiri bukan bagaimana sifatnya,"

Wajah Sanzo berubah muram. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Hakkai hanya memperhatikan, sementara Gojyo yang baru bergabung nampak mencoba sedikit beradaptasi, walau ia tak terlalu menangkap secara keseluruhan apa yang mereka bocarakan.

Ukoku. Gojyo mengenal nama itu sebagai salah seorang anggota penting dalam organisasi. Namun, Sanzo sendiri sepertinya memiliki pengalaman yang buruk dengannya, begitu pula dengan Hakkai sehingga mereka sebisa mungkin menghindari pria itu. Gojyo sendiri belum bertemu dengan Ukoku secara langsung, namun sepengetahuannya Ukoku adalah sosok yang licik dan kejam, yang selalu menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menghancurkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan dari organisasi sendiri.

"Aku datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu dan Gojyo. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau ia sudah bertindak, rencana kita yang akan berantakan. Dan organisasi bisa berbalik menyerang kita?"

Sanzo berdiri. Ia meninggalkan Hakkai sambil membawa korannya. Hakkai tak menahannya, sampai Sanzo mencapai ambang pintu ruang makan.

"Aku akan menginap di sini, mengawasimu agar kau bisa sungguh-sungguh mengerjakan proyekmu," Hakkai menatap tajam Sanzo. Yang bersangkutan hanya memunggunginya. Setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan ruangan sambil berdecak kesal.

Hakkai menghela nafas. Suasana tegang yang terjadi pun perlahan mencair. Gojyo mengambil kursi di samping Hakkai. Ia menyalakan rokok.

"Kau yakin ini cara yang tepat?"

"Kurasa," Hakkai tersenyum simpul. "Lagipula aku tak bisa mengandalkan orang lain lagi untuk mengawasinya," Masih tersenyum, Hakkai beralih menatap Gojyo. Yang bersangkutan memalingkan mukanya mendengar sindiran itu.

"Ya, maafkan aku," Ucap Gojyo sewot. Hakkai tertawa pelan.

"Anggap saja kedatanganku membantumu Gojyo. Aku juga bisa diandalkan dalam bersih-bersih rumah," Gojyo ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Bawa kopermu. Aku akan mengantar ke kamar tamu," Hakkai mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari kursinya disusul oleh Gojyo. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke halaman untuk mengambil koper Hakkai yang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Mengobrol akrab, mereka menuju ke salah satu kamar di lorong. Hakkai akan menempati kamar di samping pasien itu. Gojyo memasuki kamar itu terlebih dahulu, sementara Hakkai masih berada di ambang pintu. Hakkai membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menatap serius ruang kamar sang pasien, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Panggilan Gojyo memecah lamunannya. Wajah seriusnya berubah. Ia membalas panggilan Gojyo sembari memasuki kamarnya.


End file.
